Man Vs Machine
by MedicineMan426
Summary: 'The madness never ends.' the Human thought. First Drek, then the Protopets, and now this. Our beloved hero Jordan is brought back into the action, trying to take down a force that is possibly more sinister than Drek himself. But the problem is, how could he take down this enemy, if he is fighting another enemy that isnt exactly there.
1. Chapter 1

**HERE WE ARE WITH THE WORLDS UNITED SEQUEL! Sorry for the delay once again. But before this was uploaded I watched Kingdom Hearts. And I must say it reminded me of my stories. Mostly because it kinda is like a fan fiction to me. One giant fan fiction. And these stories are similar. Kingdom Hearts is about introducing humanity into the Disney universe. I'm bringing humanity in the Ratchet and Clank universe. I'm serious how many of you agree with me, or disagree with me. Ah, me and my thoughts.**

 **Review Replies from One For All (Redux):**

 **Max Chronicle-** **Thank you for your support, it is very much appreciated**

 **-and as for you correcting me about that idea when Jordan lives with the tharpods, I actually meant the fongoids, not the tharpods. I'll have to remember to change that. And have you ever heard of the game Tom Clancy's The Division, that's where I got that other idea from.**

 **GrimlockX4- your welcome.**

 **-How do you know Sophia's getting a gun. OOOOH because in One For All she gets one. Well remember that this is a redux, so things in certain chapters can change.**

 **SAK-96- Yep. I am currently writing this story on a 1943 Remington Quiet-riter. Also on a Brother electric typewriter, and soon on a Apollo 10 electric typewriter. Its all part of a new hobby of mine in collecting and using functional typewriters. And as you read this story. You will see me incorporate these fabulous writing machines into the story and I hope you enjoy it. And I. Terms of Jordan getting awesome gear, we'll just have to wait and see. I like keeping my readers in the dark and not spoil a lot of the story.**

 **Ratchet227- thank you for your support and your exitedness for this story.**

 **And lastly a PM reply:**

 **SAK-96-As I was writing the story (cause like I said I am writing this on a typewriter. Seriously I'm already just got done with Pokitaru.) I think I've decided to exclude the billboard. I will say though since I already wrote it and the billboard is included. Just you mentioning about a group photo, really makes me want to edit it out and maybe save it in another chapter. So I won't mention the billboard at first. But I will mention it in another chapter.**

 **And lastly, I would like to thank Max Chronicle, Drago 257, Enclave93, and trebor1212 for favoriting and following me and One For All (Redux) your support is very much appreciated.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **discla** **imer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, weapons, locations, etc. belong to insomniac games. some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in the story.**

* * *

 **United States Of America, Pennsylvania**

 **Planet Earth**

 **8:15pm EST**

 **Prologue**

"Well, here goes."

Jordan began to tell Anna everything. He told her about the evil mastermind named Chairman Drek, he told her about the blue monsters known as the protopets, and he told her a little bit about a guy named Mr Fizzwidget. But after all of that, he got to the most important aspect of the whole story.

His new friends.

He started talking about a trigger happy Lombax known as Ratchet. Then started talking about a small, but smart and mature robot named Clank. But after them, he started talking about the most sweetest and cutest person in the whole world, Sophia. But after he was done talking about his friends, he was ready to reveal his new pet. "Now do you believe me?" Jordan asked as he was now done with his long lecture.

"..."

"Look, I don't know whether you believe me or not, but I swear on a stack of bibles that I am telling you the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"If what you say is true, and what I saw wasn't fake, then yes. I believe you."

"Okay good. So this mean you'll promise me you won't freak out by this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I am going to show you something, but you gotta promise me that you won't freak out or panic by it."

"Okay I promise."

"Cross your heart."

"Yes yes, okay! Just show me it."

"Okay." Jordan moved to the box and picked up the Protopet, and when he turned around, his sister's eyes immediately locked onto the creature and once Jordan approached her, she immediately backed up towards the wall. "What is that?"

"Remember the Protopets I just told you about?"

"Yeah"

"Well. As an award for what I did, I got one."

"And you brought it here?"

"I wasn't going to leave it with Ratchet, he wouldn't take care of it, and I'm not sure he's the real pet caring type."

"But what if mommy and daddy see it?"

"They won't, it's going to stay up here and out of sight from them."

"And if they come up here."

"Then I'll hide it."

"Okay then. Whatever you say."

"Well, since it's going to be between you and me. I guess it's time you get to meet it. So... Go ahead. Pet him." Anna slowly moved away from the wall and slowly held her hand out as it got closer and closer to the Protopet.

"Don't be afraid. He won't bite you, he's completely harmless." It was at that moment that Anna put her hand on the fur of the Protopet and started stroking its fur to the right. The creature closed it's eyes and enjoyed the petting that it was getting. Anna then picked the creature up and brought it closer to her. "Does he have a name?" Just then the Protopet licked her on her cheek twice and stopped.

Jordan chuckled. "Adam is it's-"

"or, his, name." Jordan corrected himself.

"You know. He's actually kinda-" the Protopet then started licking her even more until Jordan had to pull it away from her. "Cute" she finished.

"I see he's starting to really like you."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Dinner's ready!" A voice came from downstairs that sounded like their mother.

"Alright, I guess we'll go eat then."

"What about Adam?"

"We'll leave him here and I'll bring up some food for him when we're done."

"Okay." Anna and Jordan started walking out of the room. But once Jordan started walking out, he noticed that the Protopet was following him. "Adam you stay." He commanded. The protopet then hopped up onto his bed and waited.

"Good boy."

Jordan left the room, went downstairs and enjoyed a dinner that consisted of cooked ham, Jordan's favorite, mashed potatoes, and corn. Jordan made sure though not to eat a lot as he had to save some food for Adam. "So you were just lost in the woods?" Jordan's dad asked.

"Yeah."

"For a week?"

"I guess so."

"How did you survive out there?"

"I just mostly ate berries and stuff. Used survival skills that you taught me and stuff like that."

"I don't believe it." Jordan's mom answered. "But I'm glad your home."

"I thought you said though that you were-" Anna said before she was cut off by Jordan.

"Anna. You mind coming with me in the living room for a second?"

"Sure." both Anna and Jordan got up from their chairs and walked into the living room "What is it Jordan?"

"Anna." Jordan whispered. "What I just told you, keep this between you and me okay?"

"But why can't we tell them."

"They can't know."

"But they should."

"If they believe us, who knows what will happen."

"What do you mean."

"They could send us somewhere we don't want to be and I may never see my friends again. Anna, I know my story sounds crazy but please, this is a secret between you and me okay?"

"Okay Jordan, whatever you say."

"Thank you." Jordan and Anna walked back into the kitchen and sat down on the table. And continued to eat. "What did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, nothing." Anna added

"Are you sure, you sounded like it was something important."

"It was really nothing, we were just talking." Jordan then got up and started to take his plate out of the kitchen and up to his bedroom. "Adam?" Jordan called out, looking around his room and seeing no sign of the blue furball. "Adam?" Jordan then looked at his bed and saw two eyes pop out from under the blankets. "There you are. Here, I have some food for ya. I know its not much, but it's all I can offer." Jordan put the plate of food down on the ground.

The Protopet looked at it immediately, but then looked back at Jordan. "Well, go ahead, Adam. Eat." Jordan said and the Protopet did just that. Jordan was shocked however as the Protopet at the meal in three big bites with its big mouth and large incisors. The Protopet then started to lick the plate, but Jordan took it away and proceeded to go down stairs "I'll come back up and maybe bring you some desert okay?"

Jordan closed the door, walked downstairs and back into the kitchen and saw that the family was already eating a plate full of brownies, and also having conversations with each other. Jordan took two brownies and just ate one, conserving the other one for his pet. Once Anna and their parents were done eating, they gathered around the television, while Anna and Jordan went upstairs and into Jordan's room. "Oh Adam, guess what I got." The Protopet appeared from under the blankets and looked at what Jordan was holding "Yeah thats looks good doesn't it?"

The Protopet then started opening his mouth as it got closer to the brownie, but Jordan started pulling it away from him. "Noooo, go long!" Jordan commanded. The Protopet jumped off the bed and started hopping all the way to the door and stopped. Jordan then brought his hand back and tossed the brownie towards the protopet. As the brownie flew in the air, the Protopet locked his eyes onto it and once it was in reach, Adam jumped and caught the brownie in his mouth and ate it. "Good boy." Jordan awarded.

Jordan then went over and started rubbing the Protopets little tummy and Anna soon joined in. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy!" Unfortunately this happy moment would have to come to an end as footsteps were now being heard coming up the stairs. "Uh oh. Adam hide!" Jordan commanded and the Protopet went into its box and hid and Jordan quickly pushed it under his bed. Anna and Jordan quickly sat up on the bed and waited for the door to open. Once it did, Jordan and Anna saw that it was their mother. "Whats going on up here?"

"Nothing , just talking." Jordan answered.

"Oh. Well it's about time for bed for you two so you better get to your room Anna."

"Okay." Anna got up from her bed and started walking towards the door, once their mother left the area, Anna looked up towards Jordan. "Night Jordan."

"Goodnight sis."

"And goodnight Adam." she said towards the box hiding under Jordans bed and Jordan heard high pitched clicking sounds, acknowledging what was just said to him. Anna then left the room and Jordan closed the door. He then brought the box from under the bed and picked Adam up from it. "Well I guess it's time we get to bed ourselves Adam." Jordan turned on the air conditioner, turned off the lights and tucked Adam and himself into bed. "Well." Jordan kissed Adam on his forehead. "Goodnight Adam." Jordan said and started to fall asleep.

Everything was vague in Jordan's dream. But soon everything started to focus, and he could make out a plateau with many trees and lots of different breeds of flowers. Jordan started walking across the plateau, enjoying the entire view, until he came across a hillside with a single tree on top. As Jordan was walking up the hill, he saw a silhouette on top, sitting under the tree. "Hello?" Jordan said. Once he said that, he saw the silhouette turn to him and it was revealed to be Sophia herself, and she was smiling at him. "Sophia?" Jordan said, sounding surprised.

"Hey Jordan." Sophia got up and hugged Jordan. Jordan then knelt down and hugged her back. "Heeyyy." Jordan said softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just enjoying the view of your planet."

"So you like it."

"Its beautiful." Sophia then sat down under the tree and Jordan joined her. Jordan then laid down in the grass, but what he saw next was Sophia get up and lay on top of him. "Uh, what are you doing Sophia?"

"I don't know how to thank you. For everything you've done for me. You've given me more than I could ask for."

"You don't have to thank me Sophi-" Jordan was interrupted as Sophia's lips met his and she kissed him. If Jordan was a cartoon character, you would see his eyes bulge right out of his head. But his eyes simply went as wide as they could. When they both departed lips, Sophia looked down and saw that Jordan's face was completely red. "Jordan, are you okay."

"I'm, uh, f-fine Sophia, um, yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay Jordan." Sophia then started to lay on his chest and started to fall asleep, but Jordan noticed something as the whole scene started to darken, as if the sun was blotted out by something. Jordan then looked up into the sky to see that it was a solar eclipse but Jordan saw the object blocking the sun get bigger, and bigger, and bigger. "What the hell?"

"What? What is it?" Soon the object came into view and it turned out to be a large, circular object that looked like it was made out of metal, and there was a large red circle in the center of it, and it was getting brighter and brighter.

"What's that, Jordan?"

"Get behind me, Sophia." Jordan commanded and she did just that. But then, a giant laser shot out of the machine and it ended up destroying the entire land. Jordan closed his eyes, hoping he would awake from this nightmare. But once he opened his eyes, he saw that everything had disappeared, even Sophia. "Sophia?" Jordan said as he looked behind himself.

"Look out!" Jordan heard a robotic voice and looked to his left, only to see a small fireball fly right towards him. But once the fireball touched him, he shot wide awake from his sleep and saw himself lying in his bed, with a sleeping Protopet next to him. Jordan wiped some sweat from his forehead and took a deep breath as he laid back into bed.

"Hmmm, I wonder what Ratchet, Clank and Sophia are up to?" Jordan wondered out loud, staring at the ceiling of his room.

3 months later

 **Megacorp Apartment Co, Rm#426**

 **Planet Endako**

 **12:15pm local time**

After the departure of Ratchet's dear friend Jordan, he and the group simply stayed in the apartment and did normal things like eating, watching TV, and sleeping. But Angela and John didn't stay with the group very long.

Angela Cross wanted to see more of the universe, and thus she decided to go on an adventure alone and without Ratchet, Clank and John. So, she left two weeks after Jordan left. John of course did stay for 2 months, but since he didn't know much about the group, he decided to pursue a better career in saving the galaxy, and he departed two and a half months after Jordan's departure. Where he was going, nobody knew, but Ratchet and the group wished him safe travels.

But for the last two months, Ratchet and Clank were actually able to get a deal after their last adventure and the little robot and Lombax starred in a Holovision series known as Secret Agent Clank. But after what seemed like a long break, Ratchet decided to expand on Fizzwidget's portal idea and improve it. Once Ratchet got a hold of Fizzwidgets plan for the device, Ratchet thought of something. If you can return someone to their home, why not bring them back, he wondered. So for the last month, Ratchet started building the teleportation device and after reading some books on teleportation (ignoring Clank's surprised comments about him reading a book for once), he hoped to be able to make a device that could transport anyone to Jordan's home, but also bring them back. "You have been working on that apparatus all day." Clank said as he was sitting by a board, wanting to finish up their game of Blargian chess.

"I think I'm almost done."

"You have said that fifty five times now."

"What, can't be more than ten!"

"I counted." Clank said.

"Huh. Well, I think I'm almost done." After crossing the wires in the device's main frame, Ratchet was finished with the device. "There, now I'm finished, let's see if this thing works."

Ratchet pulled the trigger on the weapon like teleporter and saw two cylinders on the sides start to spin and light up like the fourth of July. But unfortunately, it was at this point that the weapon malfunctioned, the cylinders stopped slowly and the light inside of them diminished. Ratchet sighed when this happened and decided to fix it later. "Alright, let's get back to our game then." Ratchet hopped back on the couch "So whose turn is it again."

"I believe it is my turn." Clank moved one of his pieces and Ratchet questioned whether or not Clank made a right descision. "You sure about that Clank?"

"I am positive."

"Okay then." Ratchet then moved one of his pieces towards the piece that Clank moved and Ratchet knew this would take one of his pieces down. "Ha! My Blargian Snagglebeast devours your Mutant Swamp Flies. Oh yeah, I bet you didn't see that one coming." Clank then moved the same piece Ratchet thought was doomed, and moved it so it surrounded the main piece that happened to be the king. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Check. And mate."

"What! Tha-tha-that's cheating!"

"On the contrary. The rules clearly state that the Blargian Snagglebeast has an allergic reaction to Swamp Flies that last two turns." Clank's internal clock sent a signal to his processor that it was exactly 10:30 A.M. "Ooh, it is on again!" Clank said as he grabbed the remote and turned on the holovision. "And now, back to Secret Agent Clank."

The episode started. Someone rolled two dices and rolled two sixes, winning what appeared to be a game of craps. And from the sound of the audience, the person who rolled the dice won. And once the camera panned to the person who rolled the dice, that person happened to be the famed secret agent Clank, who was accompanied by two hot robotic women. But then another, bronze colored robot appeared on screen, looking like a 1920's gangster with a red velvet suit on and holding a cigar. "Your luck is extraordinary. But do you lose as gracefully as you win?"

"I would not know Max Million. I never lose."

"There is a first time for everything. Agent Clank!" the robot known as Max Million pushed a button under a table, and two guards wielding double-ended phaseblades jumped from the ceiling, ready to attack Clank. But Clank jumped on top of the table and used a dining dish to block the first robots attack, causing the blade to sever his own head. Clank then used it to block the second attack from the second robot, causing the blade to go right through it's chest. Clank then used the dinner plate and threw it at the chandelier above Max Million.

However, instead of falling down on the gangster, it only swayed back and forth. "Hah you missed! So much for the famous secret agent!"

Clank only stood there and waited, and just as he had predicted, battle won from the damaged wire and the chandelier fell down, and since it was an electronic chandelier, it short-circuited upon shattering on top of the gangster, frying it's circuits in the process. The robot's systems quickly reacted however and shut down before the electricity could deal critical damage, and thus the robot was only knocked unconscious.

"Hmm. Shocking." Clank and one of the robot ladies then left the casino, where a golden Lombax with a red cap and red uniform waited for him and his fellow girlfriend "Bring the car around Jeeves. And mind the ejector seat this time. Hehehehehehe." Ratchet sighed in frustration and the show ended. "Stay tuned for more Secret Agent Clank." the narrator said.

"That was terrific." Clank commented.

"Yeah. I like it too." Sophia also commented while she fed her pink Protopet Sarah.

"Yeah. Great, change the channel." Ratchet muttered.

"But the man said to stay tuned." Ratchet snatched the remote from Clank and changed the channel to channel 64, which showed something shocking.

"We are continuing our live coverage of the invasion of Planet Veldin. Just hours ago, this backwater planet was invaded by a race known as the Tyhrranoids. The Galactic Rangers are putting up a brave fight, but they don't really stand much of a chance of defeating the attackers. This reporter believes that Veldin will be destroyed in a matter of hours. Darla Gratch. Channel 64 News." Suddenly four Tyhrranoids came up from behind her and were ready to destroy the reporter. But the video luckily cut off before they could see her gruesome fate. The news feed ended and Ratchet was in shock and disbelief. His planet, his home. It was going to be destroyed.

Ratchet remembered the first time someone had tried to do this, and he clenched his fists. Whoever was attacking his homeworld now would suffer the same fate.

"We're going home."

"Really? We are?" Sophia asked, both surprised and curious.

"Yep. Go get your things packed up and meet me and Clank out by the ship."

"Okay." Sophia said, but a few moments later she realized that the only thing she had was her Protopet. But once she got everything. She went outside and met up with Ratchet and Clank, who were both fixing the ship up, ready for the long journey back to Veldin.

"But Veldin is in the Solana Galaxy." Clank said.

"Yeah, and?"

"How do you plan we make it in time."

"With this little bad boy. We should make it to Veldin in no time." Ratchet started carrying some kind of hunk of metal and started installing it in the ship.

"Oh no, not the gravimetric warp drive?" Ratchet ignored him and continued to install it into the ship. "The untested gravimetric warp drive?" Clank said again.

Ratchet finally finished installing it and decided to get the ship ready. "The one you build out of Blargian scrap metal?" Clank said.

"You coming?"

"We are doomed." Clank said with a sigh. Once Ratchet, Clank, Sarah and Sophia all got into the ship, he started it up and started to fly out of the atmosphere. Once they were approximately ten cubits from planet Endako, he fired up the gravimetric warp drive. The red Star Explorer broke the laws of physics themselves by shooting through space faster than light itself, but Ratchet didn't care. Gritting his teeth, he knew one thing: anyone stupid enough to attack _his_ home was going to have a _really_ bad day.

* * *

 **Well that's it for now. Don't however expect another chapter for probably another two weeks or maybe even a month, due to the fact that I need a new computer and I don't have the money to afford one. So I won't be able to write chapter 5 of One For All and I'm expecting to get the money I need in lik** **e two weeks. So don't expect anything. I'm sorry for this but its just how it is. Stay tuned though for when the group goes back to Veldin and hopefully saves the day.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite, or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. Battle of Veldin

**Here we are with chapter two of Man Vs Machine. I really dont have much to say, since it is really late and my hands are really cramped up from typing all this. But I will say that I am expecting a really fat check to come into the mail at any time now and I am looking forward to it. If you want to keep up with my daily struggles in life, do watch my Typecasts I make on my deviant art and you will keep up to date on that. Now, lets begin with the reviews.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **GrimlockX4: Thank you for your support, it is very much appreciated and I do hope that you get those stories out soon. I'm really looking forward to reading them.**

 **zero fullbuster- Thank you for your support, it is very much appreciated.**

 **Ratchet227- Thank you for your support, it is very much appreciated.**

 **Demer Howor- Thank you for your support and am happy to answer any questions you may have.**

 **\- The reason he forgot about his machete is because since he had it on him so much and has wore it for so long, to him it felt like it wasn't there at all and once he noticed it on his right leg, that's when he remembered about it.**

 **\- The reason he left Clank behind is because since he was unconscious, Jordan thought that he would have to repair him somehow and since he didn't know anything about robotics, it would be pointless to carry around a robotic corpse. Now did he know that he would wake up, no. But he went with his gut and considered the robot to be broken. So that's why he left him.**

 **\- Now your right about what you said about the last one. But I can explain that. Now Jordan didn't exactly break into the house. He just entered without permission since the garage was open at the time. I could rant on about how there is a difference between breaking in and entering without permission. But its late, so I'm just going to get straight to the point how he was addressed when he first found Grim. Since it was a long day and Grim just wanted to be done with customers, he actually did try to turn him away. But that's when Jordan introduced the gun and that's when he ended up locking him in the closet. I feel like I should've explained Jordan's first confrontation better. But now that you sent that review, I don't have to. So thank you for your little rant.**

 **And finally, I would like to thank Blaze1992 for following One For All Redux. Your support is very much appreciated**

 **Alright, now that that's over with, time to move on with the story. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

 **Kyzil Plateau**

 **Planet Veldin**

 **2:35pm local time**

 **Battle of Veldin**

After five minutes of flying through space twenty times the speed of light. They finally reached planet Veldin. Once they flew through the atmosphere and through the various clouds that hovered over the desolate planet, he saw that the whole planet was completely infested with Tyhrranoids. Shooting at robots known as the Galactic Rangers. And from the looks of it, the Galactic Rangers looked like they were being wiped out. "This doesn't look good." Ratchet said.

"We should find a spot to land if we are going to help them out."

"Yeah but I want to park somewhere close to the garage. How about….Here! This looks like a good spot." Ratchet started landing the ship down to a clear spot where there were no Tyhrranoids located in the area. However there was only one problem with the spot. Coincidentally it just so happened to be located right outside of the orphanage that Sophia was raised in. But Ratchet and Clank didn't know about it, and at the moment didn't care about it. But once the ship was completely still on the ground, Ratchet opened the cockpit of the ship and he and Clank jumped out of the ship, but not before telling Sophia what to do. "You should probably stay in the ship. Without Jordan around to protect you, I really don't want to deal with two people to guard during combat. So stay here okay?"

"Okay." Sophia said.

"Good girl." Ratchet said before he jumped out of the ship and closed the cockpit.

Ratchet then put Clank on his back and started walking down the plateau. After walking twenty feet from the ship, he noticed robots standing beside a ledge. Once Ratchet approached the robots, Clank got off his back and used his scanner to confirm that these men, or robots were indeed the Galactic Rangers. "These must be the Galactic Rangers." Clank said.

"Hey look, it's the new sergeant." one of the rangers said.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong guy." Ratchet said. The rangers however ignored him and still accepted them as their new sergeant. "Here sarge, you can have my gun." one of the rangers threw Ratchet a weapon and Ratchet saw the engraving on the side that said "Shock Blaster" on the side. But as he got the weapon, a third Ranger run out from a corner with a message. "There's too many of them! We're all gonna die!"

"Cmon guys. Where's your confidence? Where's your bravery? If we don't do something about these Tyhrranoids, this planet is going to be nothing but dust." Ratchet said, trying to promote confidence in the robots souls. That is, if they have one.

"There's not enough men to take on every creature on this planet sarge."

"You don't need anymore men. Just leave them to me." Ratchet then set Clank back on his back and walked past the rangers. The robots followed the Lombax around the corner and they all saw their first group of enemies. Ratchet saw five little Tyhrranoids, all unarmed guarding the whole area. All of the rangers coward in fear, but Ratchet wasn't scared at all and used his new weapon to blow them away. Ratchet fired the weapon twice and was able to riddle all of the creatures with a total of sixteen bullets, completely ravaging the bodies. Ratchet then started moving up and the rangers followed, gaining slight confidence knowing that they had a battle ready sergeant behind their backs (or in front). Ratchet and the rangers started moving along a ledge and saw he had to cross a two foot gap. Ratchet and the robots were able to jump the gap and walked across the rest of the ledge. They then started walking up a small hillside and saw two more galactic rangers trying to fight two Tyhrranoids. But this time, they were on two mechanical walkers with blasters for hands. And the Tyhrranoids controlled where it went, and who to fire on. So while the two creatures were focused on the two rangers, Ratchet sneaked up behind them and fired his new shotgun four times at the two enemies, Completely riddling them with bullets and destroying the two mechs. Ratchet then approached the two Rangers and they saw him and three other rangers behind him. "Thanks alot sarge. But were pinned down by that enemy vehicle. Someone's gotta take it out." the first robot said.

"And let me guess. That someone is me?" Ratchet said.

"We got a volunteer. Here sarge take this." the second ranger said. The robot then tossed Ratchet another weapon and Ratchet looked on the side of it and saw the engraving of the gun titled "Nitro Launcher". "We'll cover you. From back there." the second danger finished. Both the rangers then fled back with the rest of the Rangers and left the Lombax to do all the dirty work. Ratchet looked towards the tunnel the two robots they were hiding behind and saw a ship firing a nonstop barrage of bullets right towards the entrance. But Ratchet saw the ship moving side to side, causing the bullets to fly in a zig zag pattern. Seeing this, Ratchet knew there was an opportunity in this somewhere. So Ratchet waited for the ship to move all the way to the right and once it did, Ratchet quickly ran in front of the entrance and fired one bomb directly at the ship. The explosive hit the ship dead on and the explosion happened to be so powerful, that it blew the entire ship and its driver to bits. The whole tunnel was now clear and the Lombax and rangers moved in.

One they reached the end of the tunnel, Ratchet saw a large hole located right underneath the ship. Ratchet and the rangers jumped right into the hole and saw a small tunnel dug out that led into the outside world. Ratchet walked through the small tunnel and saw that it led straight into the entrance of a small building. But in the center of the building, on a medium sized column was another Tyhrranoid, trying to destroy two Galactic Rangers trying to fight him off. Ratchet however quickly came to the rescue and shot one bomb up towards the creature. The bomb ended up landing directly on the enemies mechanical legs and completely blew them to bits. The Tyhrranoids then tumbled off of the column and directly in front of the Lombax. Ratchet saw the creature look up at him with fright, but decided to leave him with the Rangers instead. Who immediately blew the creature to bits and avenged the many lives that those psychopathic beasts destroyed. Ratchet then saw the entrance to the building and walked right through it, with the Rangers following him. They all then started walking up a hill and not only saw a mix of seven unarmed Tyhrranoids, and three armed ones. Ratchet saw a very familiar house behind it. With a roof riddled with holes. And the entrance was clearly blown open. "My garage!" Ratchet yelled, getting the attention of all the Tyhrranoids. Ratchet was now in so much anger he couldn't describe it. In order to get to his garage, he would have to clear these guys out. And he will make sure these ones die a slow and painful death. Ratchet equipped his Shock Blaster and saw all the unarmed Tyhrranoids run towards him. Ratchet waited, and waited, and waited. Once they were in point blank range, Ratchet fired his blaster, completely blowing three of the creatures to bits. Ratchet then did the same with the three other Tyhrranoids and blew them away as well. Now he just had to focus on three more and he equipped his Nitro Launcher to complete this task. Ratchet walked up to the two creatures and avoided three shots that they fired at him. But he was able to dodge them and shoot two bombs at them, blowing them to bits.

With the whole area now clear, Ratchet ran up to his garage and saw the destruction. Broken pieces of metal everywhere, destroyed furniture and appliances. And worst of all, there was one gaping hole blown out in the back of the garage. Ratchet started staring at the whole mess for ten seconds, then started walking up to a completely destroyed Holovision. "No, not my 55 inch plasma screen Holovision! God I payed so much money for that!"

"Ratchet. I know how you feel about your home. But we must focus on the task at hand and save this planet. If Jordan were here, he would agree the same way." Clank said.

Ratchet heavily sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right. Let's go see what we could do next to save this planet." Ratchet started hearing a ship behind his garage and he saw a dropship descend from the skies and land right behind his garage. Once the back of the ship opened up, the only people on the ship were two Galactic Rangers and they approached Ratchet. "What's the situation?" Ratchet asked.

"There's a bunch of 'noids in the F sector." the first ranger said.

"F sector?" the second ranger said. "No way sarge, we'll all be scrap metal." Ratchet knew however that for what they have done to his garage, his home, and his planet. He wasn't letting any of them survive. "Get back in there trooper! We've got a planet to save."

"Sir yes sir!" both the rangers said. Ratchet and all ten rangers then got into the dropship and it flew them all the way to the F sector of the planet. But they weren't just entering it the easy way. They were entering the sector the fun way.

Halo jumping a thousand feet in the air.

Once they were above their destination, a speaker rose to life in the hangar bay of the ship. "We have reached sector F. Prepare to Halo Jump." Ratchet and the rest of the rangers got out of their seats and waited by the exit of the ship. "Prepare to jump in five….Four…..Three….Two….One…..Go!"

"I'm afraid of heights. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" one of the rangers yelled as he jumped out of the ship. After all ten rangers jumped out of the ship, Ratchet was the last one to go. Ratchet took a deep breath, ran as fast as he could, and jumped out of the ship. "Whooooooohoooooo!" he yelled with joy. But as the Lombax was falling, the Tyhrranoids somehow was able to get a hold of two aerial missile defense turrets and they were now shooting at him and the ten rangers. Ratchet saw one of the missiles fly towards the Lombax. But he was able to veer to the left and dodge the missile. Unfortunately for three of the rangers, they met a completely different fate and ended up blowing to pieces in mid air. They were now halfway from reaching the ground and Ratchet saw another missile fly towards him. Ratchet veered to the right this time and dodged the next missile. But once again, only two rangers this time were blown to pieces, only leaving five rangers left. Despite how low the odds were, Ratchet still had faith in his team and as long as they had him around, there should be nothing to worry about. The Lombax and the Galactic rangers were now twenty feet from the ground and all the robots activated the thrusters in their boots. Ratchet however just used Clanks Heli-pack and slowly hovered to the ground and started to fight with the other rangers.

...

Sophia saw Ratchet and Clank get out of the ship and start to leave the area, leaving the little Lombax and her pet to sit there and wait. After ten minutes of waiting, she started to get bored, really bored, extremely then started to lay on the seats of the ship and stare off into the sky. But that easily got boring after three minutes and decided to sit back up in her seat. She then started staring in the direction where Ratchet and Clank disappeared into, but saw that they weren't coming back. She then decided to look at the building placed right beside the ship and got really curious about it. She wasn't worried about her friend or anything, but wondered if the whole building was evacuated. She actually got really curious when the thought about her stuff. Sophia didn't have a lot of belonging when she was in the orphanage, but she did have one thing that was priceless to her and wondered if it was still inside the building. Sophia would have to investigate this, but first. She would have to know how to get out of the ship first. Sophia looked at the controls of the ship and pressed a small red button that would open the cockpit door. How did she know this? She simply watched Ratchet push it when they exited the ship. She then saw the cockpit open and she slowly climbed out of the ship. As she did so, she saw her protopet try to get out of the ship too. "You stay. I have to do this alone." she said to her protopet. Sarah then jumped back into the seat of the ship and stayed there. After five seconds, the cockpit slowly sealed the protopet inside the ship and the Lombax now focused on her little mission. Sophia knew if the place was still inhabited, the front door was probably not the best idea. So she decided to go through the only other entrance she could think of. She walked around the building until she reached the playgrounds fence. She then looked and saw the exact same hole she crawled through when she escaped two years ago. Luckily the staff didn't mess with the hole at all and saw that the fence didn't warp or mess up the hole.

So Sophia crawled through the hole and entered the playground. She then walked to the door and rotated the door knob and saw that the door was completely unlocked. She then opened the door and entered the cafeteria. But the whole place was pitch black. So she reached for the light switch and saw the whole building come to life. But there was no one to be found. "Hello?" she said, hearing her voice echo throughout the cafeteria. "Anybody?" she said again, still hearing no reply. The little Lombax then started walking through the cafeteria and through a door that led to the girls bedroom. "Sarah?" she said as she walked into the room. She started looking around the bedroom and saw that no one was inside their beds or in the room. But she did see a small chest where her bed was and she quickly walked over to it and opened it. And inside she saw all of her stuff, consisting of a backpack, a pair of pajamas, and a necklace. She quickly grabbed the backpack and started putting everything inside it. Once her backpack was filled with her belongings, she put it on her back and closed the chest.

But it was at that moment that she heard a rumbling sound and quickly exited the orphanage through the front door. She then ran to the ship and entered it. But as she got into the ship, she saw two more ships fly over the orphanage and drop two bombs on it, blowing the entire orphanage into pieces. The ship she was in though luckily avoided any debris from the explosion. But she completely sat there in shock. Sophia slumped in her seat and lowered her ears. Her home, her prison, but mostly her home was destroyed. Even though Sophia didn't like the place so much, it still had precious meanings to her. And now it was gone. Now the Lombax would have to find a new home, but where? As she was thinking, she felt the ship start up by itself and start flying through the sky. Once they reached their destination, the ship started to land on the ground. Sophia then looked outside the cockpit of the ship and saw Ratchet and Clank walking towards it. Ratchet then opened the cockpit and the Lombax and Robot jumped in. They didn't say anything to Sophia however, knowing that she was safe and sound while they were gone. I mean he locked the ship while he was gone, right? And the Lombax couldn't possibly understand any of the control either, so they knew she was fine. Ratchet then entered the coordinates into the dashboard of the ship and flew off. As they were flying through space, Sophia sat there and got lost in her train of thoughts. She thought about the orphanage. She thought about her Markazian friend Sarah. And most importantly, she thought about Jordan. Oh how she missed her Human companion. She really wished he would be here with them right now. And thought that Ratchet was probably thinking the same thing. But at the moment, she thought about what the Human was up to right now.

 **United States of America, Pennsylvania**

 **Planet Earth**

 **2:45pm EST**

It was a nice Sunday afternoon. And today was a very special day for the Human. But right now, Jordan was sitting in his room, right beside his desk writing another journal entry. And he was writing it on one of the most beautiful machines he's ever owned. A brand new, spotless, seafoam green Hermes 3000 Typewriter.

 _26th of October, 2015_

 _Well, today is a special day. It's my official one year anniversary of being in this universe. Or as many people like to call it, my birthday. This morning I was immediately welcomed with a big hug from my baby sister. Then I was treated with a well balanced breakfast and lunch. Now I am here typing this entry on my beautiful, seafoam green Hermes 3000 Typewriter. As a matter of fact my parents are inviting my whole family and some friends over to celebrate my birthday party. With everyone helping out, including my sister. So my parents told me to pretty much stay up in my room until everything is ready. But all I know is I am looking forward to what I am getting this year. I pretty much got this machine from my parents. So that just leaves my aunts and uncles and friends. But it's probably just going to be money, since I am not a kid anymore. Yep, I am a 18 year old man now. But I do hope that I do have a nice birthday party this year and that's all I pretty much have to say for now._

As Jordan was finishing up the last touches of his journal entry. He started to hear some footsteps and stopped typing. Jordan then looked towards Adam and saw the protopet hide under the bed. He then turned his chair a hundred and eighty degrees and was now facing the door. Once the door opened, Jordan saw that it was only his sister Anna. "Everythings ready. You can come down now."

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute." Jordan said. Anna then walked out of Jordan's room and the Human got out of the chair and stepped away from his typewriter. Jordan then went to his bed where his protopet use to be and pulled him out from underneath the bed. "Alright, you just stay here and I will come up here with some food and cake when I'm ready okay?" Jordan told his protopet. Adam in return made a high pitched clicking sound and Jordan knew that adam was confirming what he just told him. "Good boy." Jordan said, messing up the creatures little hair it had. Jordan then walked out the door of his room, walked downstairs, and saw that everybody was waiting for him. "Surprise!" everyone yelled. Jordan started walking down the rest of the stairs and entered the living room. Once Jordan was in the living room, he started looking at all of the invited guests. His aunts, his uncles, his parents, his grandparents, and some of his friends that he really didn't like to mention, and finally, his little sister. Everyone then sat at the dining table and they all started eating their dinner. Jordan decided to have a cheeseburger with fries, macaroni and cheese, and an ice tea. While everyone was talking amongst themselves, Jordan and Anna both ate their meals. And once the Human was done, he stocked up on seconds and started walking up the stairs, with Anna following him. Once Jordan walked into his room, he saw that Adam was nowhere to be found, which was a good thing in keeping the pet hidden. "Adam." he called out, seeing the protopet emerge from under his bed and hop on top of it. "There you are. Well heres your dinner. But make it quick, I don't wanna be gone for too long." Jordan set the plate down on his bed and the protopet immediately started devouring the whole meal. In fact, due to the pets sharp and gleaming incisors, he was able to eat the entire dish in just four bites. Jordan then held a glass of ice tea over the protopet and it immediately opened its mouth. Jordan then poured the entire drink into its mouth and it swallowed the whole thing in just five seconds. Adam then started licking the plate until Jordan took it away from him. "I'll be back with cake in a little bit." Jordan said before he and Anna left the room.

They both walked down the stairs and saw that people were now starting to take the party outside. And located right outside their house were two empty chairs. Jordan and Anna quickly walked over to the chairs and sat in them "Alright guys, it's almost time for cake!" Jordan's mother announced. Jordan then walked back into the dining room and saw his mother and father start preparing the cake. Once they all set all eighteen candles on the cake, they started lighting them up. Once all eighteen candles were lit, Jordan's mother and father brought the cake from the kitchen and onto the dining table in front of the Human. Jordan looked at the cake and saw that it was a square shape, two feet long and two feet wide. In the center of the cake was a typewriter, completely designed in red frosting. And inside the typewriter was a piece of paper made with white frosting. And the paper read "Happy Birthday Jordan" on it. Once everyone was gathered around the Human, Jordan's mother shut off the lights and the whole family started singing to him. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Jordan. Happy birthday to you." once everyone was done signing to the Human, Jordan closed his eyes and made his wish. Now Jordan didn't really believe in wishes coming true. But hey, it's like praying, what do you risk?

' _I wish I could see Ratchet, Clank, and Sophia right now.'_ he said in his head. Jordan then blew out the candles and everyone clapped for him once he did. "Wanna get the presents now while I pass out the cake?" Jordan's mother said to him.

"Yeah, sure." Jordan said. While Jordan's mother sliced and passed out the cake, Anna handed Jordan all of his presents. Which mostly consisted of envelopes. Jordan knew however that he would mostly get money for his birthday, but how would he feel if he got a dollhouse for his birthday instead. So the Human accepted these gifts and started opening them. As Jordan was opening the first envelope, he saw a bright blue light right outside of his house. And it was blinding him. Jordan knew it couldn't be the sun, due to the fact that it was two o'clock, and the blue light could only be seen through the window and was not striking any mirrors, factoring out a reflection. And Jordan was so blinded from the light that he actually got up and started to investigate this distraction. Once Jordan walked outside, he saw the blue dot on the left side of the yard, and he saw it start to grow bigger, and bigger, and bigger until it was the size of Jordan. Everyone else saw this and started walking outside. Once everyone was outside, they were completely mesmerized by the light, except Jordan. "Ratchet." Jordan quietly said to himself.

Jordan immediately ran into the house, up the stairs, and bashed the door open into his room. Jordan then grabbed his ALICE military backpack and started packing up his backpack with all of his essential survival equipment, including his typewriter. Once everything was packed up. Jordan approached Adam, who was sitting on the bed looking at him in confusion. "Alright Adam, listen closely. I'm going to be leaving for Ratchet and Clank. While I'm gone I want you to obey Anna and do what she says okay?" Jordan said to the protopet. Adam made his clicking noises once again, but this time they were lower in tone, sounding like Jordan was going to leave Adam behind. He is, but he will come back for him and he wanted to make sure Adam knew that. "Dont worry, I'll be back one day. Don't you worry about that." Jordan rubbed Adams head then rushed downstairs, through the dining room, and back outside. Jordan saw that the portal was still open and he started approaching it. But as he stepped closer to the portal, he felt something grab his arm and he saw that it was his sister. "Is this it?" Anna said.

"Yes, it is. Now you make sure you take care of Adam for me and make sure nothing bad happens to him okay?"

"Okay Jordan, whatever you say."

"Good." Jordan said as he kissed her on her left cheek. Jordan then started walking closer and closer to the portal and as he was about to reach his hand inside it, he heard his mother call out to him. "Jordan get away from there!" she yelled.

"Look I'll explain later! But for now! Goodbye!" Jordan then took a deep breath and jumped right into the portal. "JORDAN!" his mother screamed, but he didn't hear it and everything went black.

 _Meanwhile in the Solana Galaxy_

 **Presidential Compound**

 **Planet Marcadia**

 **6:15pm local time**

After saving the president of the galaxy from certain death, Ratchet knew that Jordan would've loved this and decided to use his little teleportation device again. After further examination, Ratchet discovered that the batteries were installed backwards. So Ratchet put the batteries in the correct way and tried using the device again. Ratchet pulled the trigger of the gun and saw the two cylinders on the sides start spinning at a rapid pace. After five seconds of waiting, Ratchet saw the barrel of the gun illuminate a bright blue glow and quickly shoot a portal out of it. Everyone, except for one ranger saw the portal get bigger, and bigger, and bigger. And once the portal reached its limit, something shot out of the portal and instantly caused it to disappear. And what they saw was a Markazian figure, with a large black backpack walk out from the portal and look directly towards the Lombax. "Jordan!" Ratchet yelled.

"Look out." the unaware ranger yelled, seeing the unknown figure. The ranger then shot an ion blast towards the figure and the Human looked towards the yell. But he was too late to dodge the small fireball coming right towards him and it struck him dead center in the chest. Jordan felt the blast and put a hand to his heart. Jordan then started to breathe heavily and after five heavy breaths, he fell to the ground.

Everything went black once again.

* * *

 **Well that's it for chapter 2. Like I said, its late. So I'm not gonna have much to say here. But I will write one more chapter of this, then I will move onto One For All. But don't expect anything major. The next chapter is going to be very short. In fact it maybe one of the shortest pieces I've ever written. But I just wanted to get that out. Now I'm gonna go to bed and work on my trashpile of homework I have to do. But do expect a Typecast in the coming week or so.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading**


	3. Fallen Angel

**Well, here we are with chapter 3. Like I said this was going to be a short one, in fact its pretty much over 1000 words and is the shortest piece I've ever written. I don't have much to say though, other than 1 review I have to reply to. So lets get started.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **SAK-96- Yep, he sure as hell didn't see that coming. Or did he? _wink wink_** ** _._**

 **Alright, lets move on with the story now.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

 **Fallen Angel**

"Jordan wake up!" Jordan heard as he tried to open his eyes. But after partially opening them for five seconds, his body ended up getting the best of him and he closed his eyes. It felt like minutes at this point and Jordan could feel himself slightly wake up once again and he opened his eyes. This time he saw his Lombax friend behind a steering wheel and knew that he must've been inside his ship. But once again after five seconds, he uncontrollably closed his eyes. Once more after what felt like minutes, the Human slowly opened his eyes again. And this time the only thing he could see were fluorescent lights pass him by as he was being taken somewhere. But after five seconds, he uncontrollably closed his eyes one last time.

 **Starship Phoenix**

 **Nebula X51-09**

 **9:40pm local time**

After bringing his Human friend into the Starship Phoenix as fast as he could after he suffered a fatal shot to the heart. Ratchet brought his friend into the medical bay of the ship and they instantly got to work on him. They ended up removing his jacket and cutting his red shirt open to expose his torso. They then examined the wound and saw that it had burned a big black circle right where his heart should be located. After they examined the wound. The robotic nurse told the Lombaxes and Robot to wait outside while she got to work. Once they left the room, the nurse immediately got to work on the Human. She first put the Human on basic life support by making a small incision on the Human's arm and she used her knowledge of Markazian Anatomy and Physiology to compare his body with that of a Markazian, which was very similar to each other. She then inserted two tubes into the small incision. Once tube that had a bag of IV. And another that had a bag of a pink fluid that was nanotech. But this wasn't just any kind of Nanotech. This specially designed nanotech was only reserved for doctors and physician that would actually heal organs that were critically damaged in the body. It however works a lot slower than normal nanotech and it would certainly take a few days before the wound was completely healed. But after the tubes were inserted, she then started putting a oxygen mask on the Human and connected it to an oxygen tank. That way the Human would have more than enough oxygen consumption in his body so he could stay alive.

But after everything was set, the nurse started taking in the Humans vitals, and saw that he was not waking up. The nurse concluded that he must be in a minor coma after he was shot. But didn't know when he would wake up. After she was done taking the Human's vital signs, she hovered outside the room and towards the group and give them the news. "So what's wrong, is he going to be okay." Ratchet said.

"I'm not sure. He is in a minor coma and I can't tell when he'll wake up. But I gave him some nanotech and and IV and that should heal the wound."

"So you don't know when he'll wake up."

"At the moment I don't know. Its up to him to decided when he does at this point."

Ratchet sighed. "Okay. Thanks for everything nurse."

"Your welcome. I will still however monitor his vital signs every thirty minutes and maybe come up with a time when he'll wake up."

"Okay." the nurse left the area and Ratchet and the group walked back into the medical bay and looked at their fallen ally. They saw that the nurse covered him up with a blanket to keep him warm and not expose too much of himself. And they saw that he was sound asleep, due to the fact that he was in a coma. Ratchet then walked up to the side of the bed and started rubbing the Human's head. Ratchet felt bad for his friend. But most importantly, he hated that ranger that shot him. Ratchet however would have to deal with him later and after rubbing the Human's head for ten more seconds, he started leaving the room and decided to do some work on his ship. Clank followed him out as well, leaving the little Lombax to mourn over her fallen friend. After looking back to see that no one was around, she climbed on top of the bed and started crawling up towards her Human companion. Once she was up and beside him, she whispered something in his ear, and hoped he could hear it. "Sweet dreams Jordan. I hope you feel better soon." Sophia then moved her face towards Jordan's cheek and...

She kissed him.

After she kissed the Human, she jumped off the bed and ran outside of the room and simply sat beside Clank, but not before setting Sarah down on the Human's bed and telling her to do something. "You sit here and watch Jordan while I'm with Ratchet and Clank. But if Jordan wakes up, you tell me okay." the Lombax saw her protopet sit down on the end of Jordan's bed and knew that the protopet obeyed her command. "Good girl." she said as she rubbed the pets head. She then walked out of the room and joined the Lombax and Robot.

 _7 hours later_

While Ratchet was making necessary repairs to his ship, Clank made sure that everything was in their proper places and he checked this through a holographic tablet. Sophia however periodically checked on the Human, seeing if he would wake up. But it was all seeming hopeless at this point. But it was at this point that the little Lombax was actually getting bored and she decided to roam the halls of the Phoenix for a little bit. She walked through the phoenix and walked into the main ranger's quarters of the ship and saw the large holovision. She then saw the VG-9000. Unfortunately for her, there was no holo games around to play. So the Lombax sighed and decided to walk back to the chair se right beside Ratchets ship and simply sat there and waited more.

...

Jordan couldn't remember much. But all he remembered was, he had the craziest dream of his life. He had a dream about Ratchet, Clank, and Sophia. And he was on some kind of planet and he ended up getting shot in the end, once again. But the dream felt like it went on for ages. But now the Human was finally awakening from his slumber. But something wasn't right. He felt weak, and his chest was hurting like hell. But he then started looking around the room he was in, and knew something from his memories. This wasn't just any kind of dream.

This dream was real.

* * *

 **Well that's it for now on Man Vs Machine. The next update for me will be on One For All Redux. But after that we will get chapter 4 of Man Vs Machine and so on and so on. So I hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter. Do make sure to keep track of my Typecasts as those will be my little journal entries for anything that is going on with my fanfictions. But other than that, I will see you guys later.**

 **If your enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	4. Nightmare

**WELL. AT LONG LAST. HERE WE ARE WITH CHAPTER 4 OF MAN VS MACHINE. Theres not much to say here that I didn't say in my Typecast. But I will say this, I'm probably going to post one or two more chapters for this before I go back into One For All (Redux). And don't forget that I still have the cover art contest still going on on Deviantart. You want a three month membership? This is your chance. Due date is at the end of the month.**

 **I would also like to thank hjosh075 and AlexFalk for favoriting and following One For All (Redux). Your support is much appreciated**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

 **And that reminds me. Get ready for a long one because this thing is a grand total of 12,270 words. This is the longest piece I have ever written, EVER**

* * *

 **Nightmare**

Now realizing what has all happened, Jordan started looking around the room he was in and saw that he must've been in some kind of hospital room. But as he was looking around the room, he noticed that two tubes were inserted into his right forearm. As he was trying to pull them out, he didn't see the nurse rush into his room and prevent him from pulling them out. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The robotic female nurse said. Jordan however didn't say anything and simply kept staring at the nurse. "You've been out for quite a while. I managed to put some Nanotech into your body and also put an IV in to prevent any further infection." Jordan now knew what the two tubes were and he now trusted the nurse. But he still had questions that needed to be answered. "Where am I?"

"Well according to your friends and their report. They said you were shot by one of the Galactic Rangers. You were rushed here by your friends and we quickly treated your injuries."

"How long was I out?"

"A couple hours."

"Oh." As Jordan tried sitting up, he started feeling a sharp sting in his chest and he yelled out in pain. "Ah!"

"Now that you're awake. I will be right back and get morphine to help with the pain."

"Okay." As the nurse was about to fly out of the room, she remembered something and looked back at the Human. "Your friends are worried about you. Are you ready to see them?"

"Yeah, sure." The Human responded. The nurse flew out of the room and informed the group that their friend was okay and awake. It was at that moment that Jordan started to feel very drowsy and he started to close his eyes. After thirty seconds of peaceful slumber, he started to hear his name being called. Jordan slowly opened his eyes and saw that the one addressing his name was his Lombax friend Ratchet. "Ratchet?" he said.

"Hey buddy. How ya feeling?" Ratchet said softly as he rubbed the Humans head.

"I don't know. My chest hurts."

"Well the nurse said she'll get you some morphine to help you with that."

"Where am I?"

"You're on the Starship Phoenix. We took you here when you got shot. We brought you here as quick as we could." Now knowing where he was, Jordan looked on the left side of the bed and saw both Sophia and Clank. "Sophia? Clank?"

"Hey Jordan." Sophia said as she grabbed his left arm and hugged it. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I am happy to see that you are recovering." Clank said. Jordan then grabbed Clank by his arm, pulled him up to his side and hugged him. After embracing the little robot for five seconds, he set him on his bedside and looked at the entire group gathered around him. But as he was looking at them, he saw the robotic nurse fly into the room, holding a bag of what Jordan guessed was the morphine he was promised. The whole group saw the nurse put the bag of morphine on the IV stand where the nanotech and IV was, and they saw that at the end of the tube was a large needle. Jordan really hoped that she wouldn't have to put that in his arm, but instead saw her insert it into the tube where the nanotech was going and they saw her turn a number dial all the way up to 6, with 6 being the highest amount of morphine to be distributed into the Humans body every ten minutes. And after thirty seconds of waiting, he could feel a great weight be lifted off of his chest and his heart didn't hurt anymore. "Thank you." He said to the nurse.

"You're welcome. I'm still however going to be coming in every thirty minutes to monitor your vitals. All you need to do is rest, get lots of rest and we'll see if your heart will be able to heal properly."

"Okay." The nurse left the room after hearing that, leaving the entire group with the injured Human. After standing in the room for thirty seconds, Ratchet decided to get back to work on his ship, but not before telling Jordan that he should listen to the nurse and what she said. "Alright buddy. I'm gonna go back to work on my ship. Now you listen to what that nurse said and get some rest okay?"

"Okay. Later."

"Later buddy." After patting the Human on his left leg, Ratchet walked out of the room and continued to work on his ship, now leaving Clank and Sophia. Clank then decided to speak up. "Well, I better go to Ratchet and make sure he does not do anything completely idiotic while I am gone."

"Alright. Later Clank." The robot didn't respond and simply walked out of the room and went on assisting the Lombax, now only leaving Sophia. "So. Are you gonna go outside and join them?" Jordan asked the little Lombax.

"I don't know. I was hoping we could do something together."

"Well like the nurse said, I need to rest for awhile."

"Yeah I know."

"Well I better start sleeping then." Jordan started laying back in the bed and pulled the blanket up to his chin. But as he was pulling the blanket up, he noticed something completely strange about the temperature of the room. It was actually quite colder than he expected, much colder than his jacket would allow. But as Jordan looked down his body, he saw that his shirt and jacket was completely stripped away from him. "My shirt!" he yelled. "Where is it?!"

"They cut if off to try to get to your heart."

"Well can I at least have another one?"

"Alright. I'll go get Ratchet." Sophia started walking out of the room and made a right turn to tell the Lombax what the Human wants. Jordan then saw Sophia walk across the entrance and start to contact the nice robotic nurse. The nurse then flew into the room and approached the Human. "If you would like a shirt, I will need to scan your body to get the correct size." Jordan sighed after hearing this, but listened to the nurse and exposed his entire torso to the nurse. A small LED then popped out of the nurse and a small grid started scanning the Humans body. After he was fully scanned, the nurse rushed out of the room and Jordan quickly covered himself up. After waiting for thirty seconds, the nurse came back with a black short sleeved shirt with a picture of the Starship Phoenix on the left side of the shirt. "Thank you." Jordan said as the nurse handed him the shirt. Jordan then put the shirt on over his body and saw Sophia looking at him. "So, uh, how do I look?"

"You look nice." She responded. "Oh and here's your jacket."

"Thank you." Once Jordan put his jacket back on, Jordan pulled the blankets back over himself and instantly felt more warm than he did without his shirt on. Jordan then looked down by his feet and saw a pink protopet that Jordan remembered to be Sophia's protopet Sarah. And from the looks of it, she was sleeping. So Jordan decided to ignore this, but decided to be as careful as possible in moving around so he doesn't disturb the protopet's slumber. Jordan started laying in the bed and after five seconds of getting comfortable, he closed his eyes.

After what felt like an eternity, Jordan started to finally awake into his dream. But what he saw was just the plain color white. And it surrounded the entire area the Human was in. So Jordan simply stood there and figured that if he was going to get anywhere in his dream, he had to think of something. So Jordan started to think, and think, and think. But he just couldn't think of anything. But as he was standing there and thinking of something to dream about. Jordan saw the area around him start to get slowly dark. But as it was getting darker, Jordan saw that the darkness somehow had the shape of two ears and what looked like a head. Jordan figured out that the darkness must've been some kind of shadow, and it was getting slowly bigger. Jordan then looked behind himself and saw a giant black figure hang over him. After staring at it for five seconds, Jordan saw its eyes start to glow and look down on him. Jordan looked more closely into the figure and saw it was Sophia, with her long Lombax ears, short snout, and her big furry feet. But the Lombax started raising her foot up and try to stomp on the Human. That's when Jordan decided that now was the time to run. Jordan started sprinting, and sprinting, and sprinting, obviously getting him nowhere. Now knowing what his fate was going to end up being, Jordan decided to accept it and he stood still and let the large Lombax catch up to him. Once the evil Lombax reached him, she raised her foot up again and stomped on the Human.

Jordan's eyes immediately opened and he started breathing heavily, with sweat dripping down his face. Jordan then started to slowly sit up in his bed and saw that the whole area was dark. And laying in a couple of chairs on his left was his Lombax friend Ratchet. And sitting on a little stand beside him was Clank in his backpack form. Jordan figured that Clank must've been in some kind of low powered state and figured that he was charging, knowing that not everything in the world runs on no batteries. But the only person he didn't see was Sophia. But Jordan knew he couldn't get out of bed and figured that the little Lombax must've been in the ship sleeping. So Jordan started looking out of the entrance into the room and saw that the whole area was dark and quiet. Jordan thought that the facility must be shut down for the night, but didn't really understood the whole night and day thing when it comes to living in space. Jordan then decided to go back to sleep, but as he was closing his eyes, he started hearing whispers coming from the shadows of the facility. Jordan instantly shot up in his bed and started looking around for the source of the sounds. Jordan saw that they were coming from the main entrance into the room. But as Jordan looked towards the sound of the voices, he heard them start getting louder, and louder, and louder. Soon it started sounding like yelling and Jordan knew what this meant. The insanity is taking over. Jordan tried different ways to block out the sounds. And from experience, Jordan knew that pain would usually silence the voices. So Jordan tried smacking himself in the face and chest, but it didn't work. So Jordan tried looking around for different ways to hurt himself. Jordan looked to the left of him and saw nothing. But when Jordan looked to the right of him, his eyes immediately locked on the tube that the morphine goes through. Jordan saw the dial and immediately reached over and turned it all the way down to a 1. Jordan's chest immediately swelled up with pain, but Jordan could hear the voices start to slowly fade away and ultimately lead to silence. Even though Jordan was in a lot of pain, he could finally rest in peace.

 _7 hours later_

As Jordan was in his peaceful slumber, Jordan could hear a voice calling out his name. "Jordan?" he heard. He then started feeling himself start to slowly shake and figured that must be someone trying to wake him up. So the Human decided to open his eyes and the Human saw that it was Ratchet trying to wake him up. "Good morning buddy."

Jordan yawned. "Good morning Ratchet. Well at least, I think it is."

"Its 8:45. So yes, it is morning. Listen. I really didn't want to disturb you. You know, what the nurse said. But I was thinking, it would be nice if I got you some breakfast to start the day of. Does that sound good?"

"Well what exactly do you have on the menu that looks appetizing?"

"I'll show ya. I'll be right back." Ratchet quickly left the room and Jordan saw him make a right turn and leave for the ships main kitchen. After waiting for five minutes, Jordan saw Ratchet holding a tray full of stuff. But they all were covered by those special aluminum food covers. Ratchet set the tray on his bed and pulled out a retractable table from the right of the hospitals room. Once Ratchet placed the tray of food on the table, he reached for the beds controls and Jordan felt the upper half of the bed start to fold upwards until it was finally in the form of a large chair. Ratchet then walked up to the tray. "So what are we having?" Jordan asked.

"It's a surprise." The Lombax started taking the lids off of all of the covered plates and Jordan saw what exactly was for breakfast. "Ta da!" Ratchet explained. Jordan looked at the first plate and saw that it was covered in what appeared to be bacon. And on the second plate were two green eggs. And the third plate where white pieces of meat that looked like sausages. And to top it all off, there was a glass of what looked like orange juice. "Well eat up. You're gonna need the strength if you're gonna end up recovering." Ratchet said.

"Alright, whatever you say." Jordan picked up a fork laid out beside the entire meal and started poking at the sausages first. "Go on, it's not gonna bite."

"First off, what is this made from?"

"Its Krellian sausage and bacon. And the eggs were taken from an albino Gluturang."

"And have any of these products pass Human consumption standards?"

"Oh c'mon, it's not going to hurt you or anything."

"How can you be so sure?"

Ratchet sighed in frustration. "Look, I'm gonna go out to my ship and do some upgrades. And if this is not done by the time I get back, we're gonna have a problem."

"Alright! Alright! I'll eat this."

"Good boy. See ya later." Ratchet patted the Human on the head and walked out of the room and towards his ship. But as Jordan was looking at the delectable food, Jordan started hearing footsteps and he looked and saw Sophia entering the room. "And good morning to you." Jordan said to the little Lombax.

Sophia yawned. "Good morning Jordan."

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"In the ship."

"Oh. Well did you have a good night sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Jordan then picked up the fork on his tray and started staring at the food again. 'Why are you making me eat this slop?' Jordan said in his mind.

"What?!" Sophia exclaimed. "He's making you breakfast and not me?!" Sophia then sat in a seat beside the Human and from Jordan's perspective, she actually looked sad that she wasn't getting any breakfast. As Jordan was looking at the poor Lombax, the Human got an idea. Ratchet said he had to eat the whole meal he was given. But he didn't say he didn't have to share the meal with someone. So Jordan looked towards the Lombax. "You know Sophia, you could still eat this if you would like to."

"You mean, I am allowed to eat some of your breakfast?"

"Sure, why not? I'm not that hungry anyways."

"Okay!" Sophia said with joy. Jordan scooted over a little bit and let Sophia sit up in the bed with him. Jordan didn't mind it though. He was actually glad to have a little bit of company. As Jordan looked at the meal, he saw Sophia pick up a fork and was about to dig right into the meal. "Whoa, whoa, stop right there." Jordan said. "You ain't going to eat a single bite until I divide the whole thing between us okay?"

"Okay." Jordan then started looking at the whole meal and started dividing everything up between the two. Jordan first looked at the sausage and bacon and decided to eat these for his half. He then looked at the green eggs and didn't trust the color of it at all. So Sophia will be the first one to sample that instead of the Human. Jordan then saw the orange juice and decided to drink it, knowing it will be vital to his recovery. Jordan then took the fork from Sophia's hand and divided the plates up, putting the bacon and sausage on the right side of the plate towards Jordan. And moved the green eggs on the right side of the plate towards Sophia. "I was really hoping you would give me the bacon." Sophia said. Jordan then looked at the bacon and saw that Ratchet only gave him four strips of it. So Jordan decided to divide the bacon up and Sophia and Jordan both got two pieces each. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now eat up, I'm sure Ratchet will probably yell at me for sharing this with you, so let's be quick about this okay?"

"Okay." Jordan and Sophia started digging into their food, with Jordan tasting the bacon first. Jordan took a first bite of the meat and felt saw that it tasted just like regular bacon, only a tad bit sweeter. Jordan then started tasting the sausage and saw that it was once again only a little bit sweeter than regular sausage. He then started drinking the orange juice and it tasted just like it. Not sweeter, not bitter, it was just right. Jordan wished however that he had ketchup. Because when it came to eat meals back at home, Jordan was a freak when it comes to ketchup. But Jordan lived with what he had and he was able to devour the whole meal and drink in only three minutes. Once the Human was done eating, he looked towards his companion and saw that she was done eating her meal as well. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Mm-hmm"

"Good. Now let's keep this a secret between you and me okay?"

"Okay." Sophia then started to get off the bed. But as her feet hit the ground, Jordan decided to tell her something about her comfortability. "You know. You can always sit up here with me if you want."

"I don't think I should. You need that bed to sleep."

"Oh don't worry about that. I'll sleep like a baby no matter what."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay then." Sophia started climbing back into the bed and sat beside her Human companion. Jordan then started looking for the controls to lower the bed down and back to its original position. As he was looking, Sophia knew what he was trying to look for and she got off the bed and walked towards the switch. She then started pressing on the button that told the bed to go down and the Human felt the bed slowly decline until it was as flat as a board. Sophia then got back into the bed and laid beside the Human. Jordan now knew that he had to go back to sleep, but as the Human saw, there were problems. First of all, there were seven bright and shining LED lights illuminating the whole room, even the tiniest speck of darkness could not be seen throughout the entire room. And second, there was too much noise going on outside the room to make it even the slightest bit sleepable. This stuff really bothered the Human and wanted those problems addressed immediately. As Jordan was trying to get out of bed, including the fact that he ended up going through a lot of pain trying to get out. Sophia instantly started pulling the Human back onto the bed until he was lying down. "You stay there. The nurse said you have to stay in bed."

"Okay, okay."

"Why were you trying to get out of bed anyways?"

"I was trying to turn off the lights."

"Oh. Well don't worry about that, I'll get them." Sophia hopped down onto the floor and walked towards the light switch and turned the lights off. Now the only other problem was the noise. However this could not be solved due to the fact that there weren't any doors in front of the entrance into the room. So Jordan would have to live with what he's got. "Thank you Sophia."

"You're welcome." Sophia then climbed back onto the bed and laid beside Jordan. The Human then started closing his eyes and began to fall asleep.

 _3 hours later_

For the first time in what felt like days, Jordan was able to get an actual good night, or should I say good morning sleep without any problems at all. As the Human started opening his eyes, he saw that Sophia was lying beside the Human and he looked towards her. Jordan then saw Sophia look back at him and respond to him being awake this quickly. "You're up already?"

"I guess so." Jordan said as he sat up. Jordan was now wide awake, and very bored at this point and now started to look around the room and try to find something to do. Jordan looked to his right, and saw nothing of interest. But when he looked to his left, he saw his ALICE pack and instantly wanted it. "My backpack." Jordan said as he reached his arm out to try to grab it, but it was no use. Sophia then jumped off the bed and rushed towards the Humans backpack. She then started pulling it towards him. But Jordan saw that she had a lot of trouble trying to pull it over to him. But Jordan was able to help her and they eventually got it on top of the bed with them. "What the heck is in this thing?"

"It's my survival backpack. It's filled with things like first aid stuff, survival stuff. And most importantly." Jordan started unzipping the far back pocket of the backpack with his two hands, and started pulling out his beautiful Hermes 3000 typewriter. "This." He finished.

"Wow." Sophia said as she climbed back onto the bed. But as she stared at the machine, she was instantly curious about it. "Uh, what is it?"

"It's a typewriter."

"A what?"

"A typewriter. You see 'hon, back in time, before I was born, and probably before you were even born. My people used these to write out letters to people, and even make books or write journals or diaries or stuff like that."

"But you can do all that on a computer. Why use this?"

"Well that's the thing. Computers weren't invented back when these were around."

"No way."

"Yes way. But now we have invented them and we're using them more increasingly over the years."

"But now that computers are invented on your planet. Why do you still use this?"

"That's a very good question. Mostly because I love typewriters. I believe you can actually do more on this than you can on a computer and honestly. I feel like a real writer when I use this and it really helps when I honestly think it is better to type on this than typing on a computer. There's also a million other things I can say, but I'm gonna spare you the details."

"Oh. Well, are you the only one who uses a typewriter anymore?"

"Nope. Surprisingly there are more people out there who are using these more and more increasingly and are using them to mostly writer books or other stuff like that."

"Cool. So, can I use it?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes, no."

"Oh c'mon. Please? I'll be careful."

"You have to be worthy of the typewriter before I let you use it."

"How can I prove it to you?"

"First you have to prove to me you know how it works."

"Okay. Well, what should I do first?"

"Get paper. So where is it?" Sophia started exploring the typewriter to try to find a piece of paper, completely unaware that it was a trick question and that the Human had to actually give her paper. Sophia started lifting the cover off of the machine and saw no paper inside it. She then started rotating the platen knobs on the sides of the machine, thinking the paper would just come out of the machine. But after rotating the knobs for twenty seconds, it was now time to tell Sophia the truth. "Uh, Sophia."

"Wait, I think I got it."

"Sophia it was a trick question. I actually have to give you some paper."

"Oh…..Hey!"

Jordan chuckled. "You're willing to learn and that's all that matters." Jordan reached into one of the other pockets of his backpack and pulled out a folder that not only had every single journal entry he made, but also had a full stack of paper and now Sophia had to perform the next task, loading the paper. "Now how do you put the paper in?"

"Is this another trick question?"

"You tell me." Sophia started investigating the typewriter again and started looking for a way to insert the paper into the machine. But this time, she mainly looked towards the carriage and looked down on it. She ended up seeing a long and narrow hole at the back of the carriage and came up with an idea. Sophia placed the bottom of the paper into the hole and now had to think of what to do next. Sophia first looked towards the typewriters carriage return lever and pushed it and saw paper of the paper go into the typewriter. Sophia now knew that this was working and she started pushing the handle rigorously and saw the paper slowly start to be fed through the carriage and start coming out the other side of the platen. Sophia, however, keeps rolling it, and rolling it, and rolling it until it was all the way through on the other side. This confused the little Lombax and Jordan thought it was now time to give her some assistance. "Need any help?"

"Wait, wait I think I got it!" Sophia tried feeding the paper through the platen once again and ended up with the same results. So she looked inside the machine again to try to find something that would help her succeed in her first test. Sophia then started seeing the red and black typewriter ribbon and began to touch it. This is when the Human decided that now was the time to assist her. "Alright I'm gonna have to stop you right there."

"But I think I have it."

"Not you don't. Now allow me to show you how to properly load paper in." Jordan took the paper from Sophia and began showing her how to properly load paper into the machine. Sophia saw Jordan do the exact same thing she did and saw him place the paper behind the platen and use the platen knobs to feed the paper in. But as it was coming out from the front of the platen, Jordan stopped when the paper just hit the bottom of the bail bar. He then lifted the bail bar and rolled the knobs with just two more clicks. He then placed the bail bar on the piece of paper so it would keep it in place. "Oh. So I was right the first time."

"Indeed. You just didn't know how far to set it."

"Okay, so. What do I do now?"

"Are you sure you wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Do you really, really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Do you really, really, really wanna know?"

"Yes! Yes! Now tell me."

Jordan moved the carriage of the typewriter all the way to the left until it locked into place. "Begin typing maestro."

"Okay!" Sophia said with joy. She seriously thought she would never get to this part. But as she was about to touch one of the keys, she stopped, not knowing what to write. So Sophia sat there and stared at the typewriter trying to think of something to type. "Is there a problem?"

"No. I'm just thinking of something to write."

"Oh no. There's no thinking when it comes to writing. That comes later."

"But how am I going to write something if I don't know what to write."

"Well the first question is. What are you going to write? It could be a poem, a story, or maybe even a journal or diary entry."

"Okay."

"So what are you going to write about?"

"Um…maybe a diary."

"Alright then, start typing."

"But what should I write about?"

"Remember that it's a diary. So you could maybe talk about things that happened today or if you have something on your mind that you want to write about. Here, let me start you out." Jordan set the typewriter on the portable table set on his bed and started typing the first thing he would always to when he was typing a journal. **27th of October, 2015.** "Alright. Now you start typing." Sophia then approached the typewriter and begun to write her little diary entry. When Sophia tapped on the letter H, she heard the clicking sound of the type slug hitting the paper and leaving its indentation on it. Sophia then pressed the letter e and heard the loud clicking sound again. But she didn't flinch this time and was more confident to press the keys. She then started looking for the other keys she needed to press and Jordan saw her type her little diary entry.

 **hello my name is sophia I am a lombax who is living with my three bestest friends in the whole universe-**

As she typed that sentence across the paper, she heard a loud ding come from the machine and it freaked her out. "What happened? What does that mean?"

"It means you're reaching the end of the carriage and you need to move it back in order to keep typing."

"Okay. How do I do that?" Sophia started looking at the carriage of the machine and saw that it was moved all the way to the left. And in order to keep typing, she would have to move it all the way to the right to move it to the next line. But how? She then saw Jordan start tapping on the long lever that was the carriage return lever, but he didn't push it at all and let the Lombax do it instead. "Oh." She said. Sophia then pushed the carriage return lever and saw that it not only move the paper down to the next line, but she started pushing it all the way to the right and she was ready to keep typing.

 **ratchet, clank and jordan today we ended up going back to the solana galaxy and back to save planet veldin from tyhrranoids I don't know what happened though because i was in the ship the whole time but i went to the orphanage and managed to get all of my stuff until the orphanage was destroyed-**

"What? The orphanage was destroyed?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Okay."

"You know, you don't sound very sad when speaking about it. May I ask why?"

"Well I don't really care about the place. It was a prison."

"But it was your home. I mean temporarily. You didn't care about the place at all? Not even for Sarah's safety?" when Jordan mentioned the name Sarah, Jordan saw Sophia's protopet look at him. "No not you Sarah." Jordan said, causing the protopet to lay back down and start to fall asleep again. Jordan then looked towards Sophia, hoping for a response to her question.

"I know she evacuated the planet when the Tyhrranoids attacked Jordan. I'm not that stupid."

"I know but.."

"But what?"

"It's just..not normal behavior I would expect from you, that's all."

"Okay. Can I continue writing now?"

"Yeah sure keep going." Once Jordan said that, Sophia continued to type her little diary.

 **after we left veldin we actually managed to capture captain qwark but he isn't exactly himself he is acting like a monkey and sometimes it's actually kind of funny but ratchet was able to lock him up in a cage and he is staying there until he gets his memory back but after that we saved the president of the galaxy but then that's when Jordan showed up but he was shot by one of the galactic rangers but we were able to bring him back here and he is alright now but now I am typing on his typewriter and I really like it the end**

Once Sophia was done typing, all she had to do now was remove the paper. But of course, she didn't know how to. "All you gotta do now is remove the paper." Jordan said. Sophia started pulling at the paper. But even after using all her strength, the paper wouldn't budge. "Theres a lever you have to pull to remove the paper." Jordan hinted. Sophia now started looking for any levers. She ended looking at the only lever on the right side of the carriage and pushed it down. She then pulled at the paper and was able to pull it out with ease. As Sophia was looking at her creation, Jordan decided to look at it as well. He saw that despite her grammar, she didn't do too bad for a beginning typist. "How'd I do?"

"Your grammar could use some work. But overall, you didn't do too bad."

"So you like it?"

"Yes I do. Now it's time I do my journal entry." Jordan moved the typewriter closer to himself and pulled out another piece of paper out from his folder. Jordan then pushed the carriage release back into place and started loading the paper inside the typewriter. Once the machine was loaded with paper and held into place with the bail bar, Jordan started typing his journal entry.

 **27th of October, 2015**

 **As far as I could remember. Everything was black for the past couple of hours. But now I am here, on the Starship Phoenix, at least that's what I've been told. It turns out that I was actually shot by one of the supposively called Galactic Rangers. How come there were no Galactic Rangers in the past? They must be new this time of year. But I'm fine now and I hope that my heart will fully recover from it. For now though, the ships doctors have been watching over me since Ratchet brought me in and they are assuring me that everything is fine. And I hope that is true. But right now I am sitting in my bed typing another journal entry with my best friend in the whole world, Sophia. But it turns out, she really likes my typewriter. And I am happy that she does. But I have to say, I really don't know what to do at the moment. In fact, I actually want to go home. I really miss home now. But I know that everyone is going to say. "You just got here." Or "Why?" but I know why. I just want to know if they know why. But overall, I really have nothing more to say right now. Other than I am glad to see my friends again. But there is one more thing I do have to say. It's been happening again. The voices, the delusions, the brain pain. It's all been happening again. But the strange thing is, it seems to happen around those I hold close and dear to my heart. And I just don't know why. But whatever the case, it seems that causing self-agonizing pain seems to solve the problem. I just hope the others don't find out.**

Once Jordan was done typing his journal entry, he engaged the paper release and pulled the paper out from the machine. "What did you write about?" Sophia said. "Can I see it?" as Sophia tried to pull the paper from the Humans hand, Jordan quickly pulled out his folder and placed the paper into it. "No." he responded.

"Why not?"

"Trust me. You wouldn't want to read this. It has a lot of boring stuff in it."

"But you read mine."

"So?"

"It's not fair."

"Don't worry don't worry. Maybe I'll change my mind sooner or later."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay." As Sophia laid back on the bed, they both heard someone coming down the hallway and saw that it was Ratchet. "I swear that noise is coming from-" Ratchet stopped as he saw Jordan sitting next to the table he set out when he gave him breakfast. But instead of there being a tray of food, it was replaced by some kind of machine that Ratchet has never seen before. "What the heck is that?"

"It's a typewriter." Jordan said.

"Oh, is that what was causing all that noise?"

"I don't understand why people hate the sound of a typewriter. I think it's quite a soothing sound."

"Well it's driving me nuts!"

"Well get over it. I don't think you'll be hearing it anymore now."

"Actually. Now that you're awake. I want you to meet someone."

"Do I have to?"

"It's kinda mandatory that you do."

"Alright."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Ratchet ran out of the room and made a right turn to go get the person Jordan has to meet. While Jordan sat there, he yawned and felt exhausted. Jordan then looked to he left, beside Sophia and saw the controls that controlled the bed. Sophia knew from his face what he wanted and Sophia lowered the bed down until it was completely flat. Jordan then started to close his eyes and fall asleep.

 _5 minutes later_

"Jordan wake up." The Human heard. Luckily Jordan didn't really dream about anything as he started to slowly open his eyes. "What is it Sophia?"

"Ratchet's coming."

"Oh." Jordan remembered that he was supposed to meet someone. So he stayed awake as he saw Ratchet and the person walk down the hallway and into his room. Once the two figures approached the bed. Jordan got a better look at the second person. Jordan saw that the figure had hair and a face that was similar to a lion. And the gender of the person looked female. And from the looks of her purple and gold outfit, she looked kinda special. "Jordan, this is Sasha Phyronix. She is the captain of the Starship Phoenix. Sasha, this is Jordan. My friend I told you about."

"Hello." Jordan said as he held his hand out."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Sasha Phyronix said as she shook his hand. After they shook hands for five seconds, Jordan released his grip from the girl. "So that's it? That's all you wanted me to see?"

"Well I also came to inform you that Ratchet is going to be on a mission on Planet Marcadia. And he has asked me to monitor you while he is gone." Sasha said.

"What? You're risking your life without me?" Jordan said to Ratchet.

"Jordan you're hurt. I think its best that you stay here up on the Phoenix while you're safe."

"C'mon. I don't need anymore of this shit. I'm perfectly fine, watch." Jordan swung his feet around the bed and planted his feet on the ground. Once he was standing, he decided to take his first step. But as he put his left foot out, he immediately fell to the ground. Sasha and Ratchet then helped the poor Human back into bed. "Alright. Maybe it for the best that I stay here." Jordan concluded.

"Good. So I guess this is goodbye for now." Ratchet said.

"Okay. Good luck."

"Later buddy." Ratchet patted on the Humans left leg once again and left the room. Jordan however wasn't able to say goodbye to Clank, seeing that he must be in the ship waiting for Ratchet. But Jordan knew he would be safe, knowing he is on his back the whole time. As long as the Lombax doesn't suddenly turn around in the heat of battle, Clank will be safe and sound. After laying in the bed for two minutes, he heard the thrusters of Ratchet ship roar and soon start to fade away. After the ten seconds of silence, Sasha decided to break the silence. "Alright. I'm gonna get back to work and leave you two alone."

"Okay."

"Once again it was nice meeting you."

"Thank you." Sasha walked out of the room and left Jordan and Sophia alone. After looking up at the ceiling for thirty seconds, Jordan decided to close his eyes and he slowly drifted to sleep.

 _2 hours later_

As Jordan was sound asleep, the robotic nurse and Sasha walked into his room and the nurse started telling her about the Humans current condition. "How is he doing?" Sasha asked.

"His vitals are normal and his heart seems to be about 95 percent recovered from the wound." The nurse said.

"So what's next?"

"If my readings are correct. He should be ready to be placed inside the rangers corridors."

"You think so?"

"I am positive."

"Well we better move him out." Sasha and the robotic nurse started pushing the bed out of the room and through the starship. It was at that moment that Ratchets ship landed in the starship and they saw what was happening. So Ratchet quickly got out of the ship and asked what was happening. "What's going on?"

"We're moving him into the corridors with you guys." Sasha replied.

"So is he going to be okay?"

"As long as I keep administering his daily dose of Nanotech. He should be able to fully recover in several hours."

"That's great." Ratchet and the group followed Sasha and the nurse through the hallways of the Phoenix and soon they reached the galactic rangers corridors. Once they walked into the room, the group looked around and saw a large 67 inch holovision, with a VG-9000 gaming system plugged into it. And on the left side of the room was a large cage. And inside the cage was the infamous Captain Qwark, and his sidekick Skrunch. And on the right side of the room was a set of five beds with sound proof glass covers. The whole group approached the beds and they began lifting him to the highest bed. But before they began elevating the bed, Ratchet climbed onto it so they and the nurse could transfer the Human to the next bed. Once he was ready, the nurse started elevating the bed until it reached the highest one. Ratchet then lifted the glass cover and got ready to lift the Human into the next bed. Once the nurse and Lombax were ready, they both simultaneously moved the Human using a bed sheet and into the next bed. Once the Human was tucked into bed, Ratchet closed the cover and they lowered the bed all the way down onto the ground. They then started going their separate ways, with Sasha and the nurse leaving the room. Ratchet and Clank decided to power down for the night and Clank went to the nearest outlet to charge up. While the Lombax got in bed and fell asleep. That just left the sleeping Lombax Sophia, who simply laid in bed still sound asleep.

Everything was black in the Humans dream. Jordan started looking around and saw nothing but darkness. But after thirty seconds of waiting, Jordan could feel himself being lifted into the air and slowly hover down onto a chair. Then, a table lowered down in front of the Human. Once things started appearing around him, he looked around and saw all of his friends. Ratchet, Clank, Sophia, and even John and Sasha. But as they were sitting there, stuff started spawning on the table. And what Jordan saw made him sick to his stomach. He saw blood, body parts, and bloody remains of aliens and Humans. But what he saw next really made him gag. Everyone started eating them. With Ratchet gnawing on a Human leg, Sasha chomping on a Human heart, Sophia eating a Thyrranoid eye, John eating Cazar brains, and Clank drinking Human blood. As they were eating, Jordan could hear them all start bragging about the people they have murdered in their past life. With Ratchet talking about the Thugs 4 Less and how he ripped ones arm off with his bare hands and blew another's brains out with a shotgun. And everyone simply started laughing about it, even Sophia. "Quit laughing Sophia! That's not funny!" Jordan commanded.

"Actually it kinda is." Sophia responded.

"No its not! Killing is wrong no matter the circumstances!"

"Then why do you do it?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Yeah Jordan." Ratchet said. "Why do you do it? Don't you take joy in it?"

"Never."

"Why do you do it Jordan!? Why?!"

"Shut up!"

"WHY?!"

"STOOOOP!" everything flashed away and the only thing left in the area was Jordan and the chair he was sitting in. But as he tried to get up, flesh started appearing from underneath the arm rests of the chair and it restrained the Human by his wrists and legs. Jordan struggled to try to escape, but it was no use. Jordan then started hearing the voices through his ears and everything became pitch black. It was so black that the Human couldn't see himself at all. But after five seconds, a very dim light appeared over him and the voices stopped. Instead it was replaced by voices from his Lombax friend Ratchet. The Human looked in front of himself and saw the Lombax walking closer and closer and closer to him. "Why did you kill all these people?" Ratchet asked.

"Just stop." Jordan responded.

"My best friend would never do that!"

"Stop!"

"WHY DID YOU KILL ALL THOSE PEOPLE!?"

"STOP!" Ratchet disappeared in a flash and now he started hearing voices that sounded like Sophia. Jordan saw her appear from the shadows and start walking towards him. "Why did you kill all those people Jordan? Why?"

"Sophia please, you don't understand!"

"Why do you kill if it's so wrong?!"

"Sophia stop!"

"WHY?!"

"STOP!" Sophia disappeared in a flash. Now he started hearing a faint giggle come from the shadows. And did Jordan know that voice? Of course he did. It was Clank's famous giggle. But it sounded more sinister, more maniacal. Jordan then saw Clank appear, but his eyes were as red as blood. "I can't believe you would end their lives like you did."

"Why are your eyes red?"

"You're unspeakable! A murderer! A psychopath!"

"Stop!"

"A MONSTER!"

"STOP!" Clank now disappeared and Jordan started hearing another even more sinister voice. But this one sounded like it was coming from the devil himself. After hearing the laugh for ten seconds, he saw a figure manifest from the darkness and saw it start to approach him. Once it got closer and into the light., Jordan saw it was an exact clone of himself, but his eyes were blood red. And he was also wearing a hood over his lead. Once he was two feet away from the restrained Human, the clone lowered its hood and Jordan immediately knew what this character was.

His darker side.

"I cannot believe you would kill all those people." The evil clone said. But Jordan decided not to answer him. Jordan definitely knew this person. He only manifested himself from a dream the Human had. A dream he never wanted to talk about. It mostly happened after the events of the protopet incident. Jordan had a small nightmare about the protopets. As he was dreaming about his usual brisk walks across the fields of life, protopets started attacking the Human. But since it was a dream, the Human could do anything he put his mind to. He was able to defeat all the protopets, but Jordan wanted to know the cause. Who was behind it? And off in the distance, in the fields of serenity, was the enemy. Jordan saw the evil clone standing in the fields petting one of his many minions, staring at the Human. He didn't say anything. But once all of his minions were defeated, the evil Jordan walked off into the distance. And that was the only time he saw him.

Now he is back. Back and more evil than ever. Now he has the Human restrained to a chair, and the Humans ears were open. "You know I find it simply dreadful of what your friends have done to you." The evil man said.

"What do you mean?" the Human responded.

"Think about it. He's put you through all this hell. Murdering people for the greater good. Tell you you're his best friend in the whole universe. That kind of bullshit. Like I said, it's just completely dreadful."

"They're my friends. We watch over each other."

"And what has it led you to? Delusions, hallucinations, nightmares. Is all that worth it?"

"It's worth all the gold in the universe."

"You know I was afraid you would say that."

"You're not going to make me change. You never will."

"Oh I'm not so sure about that." Evil Jordan spawned a skull from the air and started throwing it in the air. But once Jordan saw him walked around him, he saw that the skull looked familiar. It actually looked similar to a Lombax skull. In fact, its actual facial structure was very similar to Ratchet's "You know. I've always had a fascination with that Lombax friend of yours. There is still so much about him that I still don't know."

"Only because I don't know much about him."

"Yes that may be true, but there is things that you don't know that I do and it fascinates me."

"You know you can't keep me here forever. I am bound to wake up any minute."

"That also may be true. But you will be asleep enough for me to tell you something." The evil Human placed the Lombax skull in front of the Humans eyes and asked him to do one task. "This Lombax is the cause of your insanity. Right?"

"I guess."

The skull was instantly crushed by the other Humans hands. "Kill him. And trust me, you will be as free from this madness as you were when you were on Earth. Do we have a deal?"

Jordan sat there for five seconds and immediately came up with an answer. "Never!" he yelled.

"Are you sure? Because I am sensing some remorse inside you."

"I would never kill my best friend."

"We'll see about that. We'll see." Evil Jordan then stepped back a few feet and clapped his hands together twice. Everything instantly went black and it stayed that way for a full minute. Jordan must've knew at this point that he must be waking up. But there was one problem.

He wasn't waking up.

But Jordan started feeling pressure come off from his wrists and legs and was now free. But he didn't notice the chair behind him start to form into two figures. It wasn't until however he felt two hands grip him by his upper arms and pull him back. He was too slow to react and was starting to be dragged across a platform. As he was being dragged, he saw his evil self in the distance start waving him goodbye as he tilted his head and grinned a nefarious smile (I don't mean the character). Jordan didn't try to resist whatsoever, knowing that their grip is too strong, Jordan then felt the guards come to a complete halt and turn the Human around so he was facing in front of them. Jordan looked and saw that there was nothing but an abyss right in front of him. "On the count of three?" the man on the left said, who sounded an awful a lot like John.

"Agreed." The man on the right said with the same kind of voice.

"Oh c'mon guys. Why can't you just stab me or blow my brains out or something like that?"

"Sorry man. Boss's orders." The man on the left said. "One." They both said.

"Please don't do this."

"Two."

"I'm begging you. Don't do this."

"Three!" both of them threw Jordan off the edge of the platform and into oblivion. Jordan yelled as he fell down. But after falling for one minute, he didn't feel himself hit the ground or wake up yet. He found this to be completely strange and wanted to get it over with. Why hasn't he died yet? That's when he started to see arms and hands appear out of the peripherals of his eyes and saw that all of the hands were falling down straight onto the Human. Jordan then saw a million hands start surrounding him and grabbing him. Jordan tried to take them off himself, but it was no use. All the Human could do was try to resist as the hands started covering his arms, his legs, his waist, then his torso. They then started covering his face and mouth and he saw two hands appear above him and go for his eyes. Jordan could only scream, or try to scream as he saw the hands come down directly over his eyes and everything went black.

Jordan instantly shot his eyes open and quickly sat up in his bed, yelling. Jordan then started breathing heavily and felt sweat pouring from his pores. After heavily breathing for ten seconds, he finally started to calm down and assess his surroundings. But as Jordan stretched his arms out, he felt both of his hands hit the sides of what felt like glass. Jordan then started banging at the glass mercilessly, but it was no use. Jordan then started thinking about a more logical way to break free of this little prison. Jordan started pushing the glass to the sides, but still couldn't break free. But when he started pushing the glass upwards, he heard a clicking sound and was able to push the glass all the way up and break free. As he was about to get out of the bed, he looked down, he saw that he was hanging six feet down from the ground. So Jordan decided to slowly climb down using the other bed and soon hit the ground with a thud. Jordan then saw that beside the bed was an IV stand and still saw the tubes in his arms. But Jordan remembered what happened last time when he tried to walk. So Jordan slowly put one foot out. And slowly put the next one out. He kept this little process up until he reached the IV stand. Once he grabbed it, he leaned against it and started slowly walking down the hallway and into the hangar bay of the ship. That's when he saw all of his friends sitting around the ship, with one underneath it trying to fix it. Sophia then saw Jordan and ran over to him. "Jordan!" Sophia said as she properly greeted him by hugging his waist. But Jordan felt that she was hugging too tightly and it started to hurt the Human. "Ah, easy! I'm still kinda fragile."

"Oh, sorry." She said as she lightened her grip on the Human.

"It's okay." Jordan started rubbing the Lombax's head until she let go and now it was time to see Ratchet, who just rolled out from underneath the ship when he heard his voice. "What are you doing out of bed?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know. I thought that I would maybe explore the facility for a little bit." Jordan said sarcastically. "Why do you think I'm out here?"

"You shouldn't be out of bed so suddenly like this."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Do you realize how long it has been since I've been on my own two feet?"

"Couple of days. What does that have to do with your stance?"

"My body still needs to recover from the injury and it's probably going to take some time to adjust.

"Alright then. I won't complain."

"What are you doing anyways?"

"I'm just making a few repairs to my ship. Apparently the Gravimetric Warp Drive did some damage to the ships underside when I used it."

"A what?"

"A gravimetric warp drive. It's able to make a ship travel a hundred times faster than the speed of light. Perfect for traveling from one galaxy to another."

"Oh, you mean a hyperdrive."

"No, I mean a gravimetric warpdrive."

"Yeah, that's a hyperdrive."

"No. A hyperdrive is for travelling from one system to another. A gravimetric warprive-"

"You can call it whatever you want. But I'm calling it a hyperdrive."

"Alright then." Ratchet went underneath the ship again and continued to make more repairs. "So when do you think you're gonna be finished?" Jordan asked.

"Actually, I'm just about….Done!" Ratchet then rolled back up from underneath the ship and stood in front of the Human. "So what are we gonna do now?"

"I actually have a new Captain Qwark vid comic that I really wanna try out."

"A vid comic. Is that like some kind of video game?"

"Yeah. We hope it will bring Captain Qwark's memory back."

"Okay. I hope it doesn't work."

"What do you mean?"

"I kind like the way he is right now. He got what he deserved after what he's done to us."

"Well Sasha needs him if we're going to defeat this new enemy we have to defeat."

"And who is that."

"Dr. Nefarious."

"Dr. who?"

"Dr. Nefarious! Sasha said Qwark's the only one who's been known to defeat him."

"Qwark? Really? Could he seriously be that competent that he's actually defeated someone? The man's brain is the size of a bug."

"Well that's what Sasha said. So now it's up to us to get his memory back."

"Us?"

"She said once you were completely recovered. You would have as much importance in bringing Qwark's memory back as we do."

"Well it beats laying around here all day." Ratchet and the group walked through the hallways of the Phoenix and reached the rangers quarters again. Everyone then sat down on the couch and Ratchet placed the vid comic into the gaming system. "What is that anyways?" Jordan asked.

"It's a VG-9000."

"A VG-9000?"

"Yep. Included with a Manex Fireball pro controller, virtual reality headset, and a zero gravity dance pad attachment."

'It kinda looks like a futuristic Nintendo gaming system.' Jordan thought. Jordan then saw Ratchet grab the controller and turn the Holovision on. They then saw a picture of Captain Qwark's face come on and they all knew this must've been the loading screen for the game. "Alright guys. Watch and learn how a real hero gets it done."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jordan asked.

"You'll see." Once the loading screen was complete, a very action pack soundtrack started playing in the background of the introduction to the comic. The narrator of the game then started talking.

"These are real adventures of Captain Qwark. The greatest superhero the galaxy has ever known. A picture then appeared of the captain taking on an armada of robots with just a tiny pistol. "Hey, is this thing on." The famed captain's voice spoke in the game.

"Meticually reconstructed by our crack research team with the aid of eyewitness accounts, bathroom gossip, wild speculation, and a magic eight ball. In the early days of the fifth Solarian Equinox, the Solana Galaxy was terrorized by a notorious pirate known as Captain Blackstar."

"Ahoy! Anybody else got a craving for fish'n chips." Qwark said in a very cliché pirate voice.

"Though still in the prime of his youth, Captain Qwark was already a living legend."

"Yeah I highly doubt that." Jordan said.

"Shh. This is almost done." Ratchet said.

"However, no previous adventure could have prepared Qwark for his encounter with the dread pirate Blackstar and crew of…Please tell me this is a typo."

"That's "Robotic Pirate Ghosts" guess reading wasn't your subject, eh professor?" Qwark said.

"Right. Now we begin the interactive portion of episode 1's booty in the eye of the beholder."

"Finally." Jordan said. The game now started and Jordan saw Ratchet start playing it. The game looked just like a 2D version of Mario. Except that the main character was Qwark and he was fighting things much more sinister than just brown mushrooms or turtles throwing hammers at you. We watch as Qwark jumps from one platform to another, dodging alien piranhas while doing so. On the third platform, there was a rotating icon that matched the symbol on Qwark's costume, which he picks up by just simply walking through it. More of those icons, a few of which were golden, appear as Qwark ventured further into the Robo Ghost Pirates' lair. Qwark then gets on and elevator that slowly rises. From left and right as the elevator goes up, big rats jump down and attack Qwark, who just punches then in the face. To makes things a bit more difficult, rockets start falling right towards Qwark, who jumps to dodge them, all while collecting icons. Eventually, then elevator reaches the top, and the source of the falling rockets was revealed: a blue skinned pirate was throwing down rockets like Donkey Kong throws barrels. Qwark jumps up and beats the pirate to a pulp. Right behind that guy is another pirate, only he's wielding a cutlass sword. Before he could swing his blade, Qwark clocks him in the jaw and continues upwards by jumping and climbing on some more platforms, some of which were faintly glowing purple and began to warp out of existence as soon as Qwark's feet touched them. As Qwark ran down the hallway, he encounters more rats and cutlass wielding pirates, including another bomb-slinging pirate. This game was kinda tough. But Ratchet, who's playing as Qwark, was doing really good. He did lose a couple of hearts when he got halfway through it, but he was able to quickly recover and pick up a blaster with some ammo in it. After that, Qwark just runs through the lair and one-shots everyone with his blaster, and still collecting every icon in sight. 'Seriously, what's so important about those icons?' Jordan thought. And for the final boss, there was a large serpent/centipede creature burrowing in and out of the walls. The problem with this boss is that it had four layers of health: Green, orange, yellow, and then red. Ratchet lost a couple of hearts while fighting it, but he was able to destroy it and complete the first vid comic. But at the end, Jordan saw the Lombax's score and at the very bottom of the screen, there was the total amount of bolts he earned by playing the game. 6000 bolts to be exact. "Wait. You actually get paid for playing these games?" Jordan asked.

"I guess so."

"If only games worked like that on my planet." Jordan said. The ending scene to the first vid comic then comes on. "…I mean, I've worked on some real junk, but this one takes the cake. 'I hear ya pal.' Jordan thought. "Pirate ghost robots? What, do they think we're idiots?" the narrator complains. "Hey professor, snap out to it!" Qwark yells. The sound of someone getting hit is heard through the microphone and the narrator continues. "..Once again, the citizens of the Solana galaxy owed their lives to the dauntless courage of the man behind the "Q"… With great reluctance… Qwark accepted a meager fee for his services" an image of Qwark being presented with a giant check for 1,000,000,000,000 bolts by someone who looks suspiciously like the Monopoly Guy gets Jordan's attention. 'You've got to be fucking kidding me. They did not pay him one quadrillion bolts just for defeating a crew of pirates and a snake monster, if even half of that is true!' "and promptly donated the entire sum to the Qwark for tots Scholarship Fund," 'Well, at least he actually did something good with it and didn't spend it on anything selfi-' "a charity providing makeovers and… buxom bimbos for needy people… named Qwark." Says the narrator. 'Of course. Why am I not surprised?' "I've got a big heart." Qwark says followed by robotic, feminine giggles. 'Yeah. Sure you do.' Jordan thought sarcastically. The image then changed from Qwark lying on a sofa wearing a toga with a glass of wine in his hand to him on the phone with someone while dumping the contents of a fruit basket into the trash. "Mr. President? Yes, I got the fruit basket, thanks. It turns out I'm allergic to prunes. Yeah, who knew? What? Blackwater City is under attack?! Yes, sir. I'm on my way!" Qwark exclaims. The narrator finishes up. "The exciting, all true, right. *clears throat* adventures of Captain Qwark continue in Episode 2." The video ends there. Everyone in the room then heard a voice behind them and saw that it was the famed Captain Qwark who made a noise. "Well, who's that handsome devil?" Qwark said as he looked through a mirror his companion Skrunch was holding.

"It appears that Qwark has regained his memory." Clank said.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked." Jordan said.

"Hey! This dressing room ain't fit for a pig. What kind of shotty production are you people running!?" Qwark said.

"Yeah, that's Qwark alright." Ratchet said.

"He may need some time to adjust." Sasha Phyronix said as she walked into the room. "In the meantime I've got a mission that's perfect for you two." She pointed to Ratchet and Clank. "We've just learned of a holographic device that can disguise the user as a Tyhrranoid. Even allowing him to speak Tyhrranese. The device happens to be the grand prize on this week's Annihilation Nation. Check it out." Sasha turned the channel to channel 85 and they were just in time to see the commercial for the program.

"Tonight on Annihilation Nation, we feature an all new Death Course. Let's meet our new victim. Oops, I mean, contestant, Fred!" the whole crowd cheered and the camera zoomed in on the alien. The group saw that it looked just like the same person they saw when they were fighting Chairman Drek. "Fred is a Gadgetron accountant who claimed he once had a Morph-O-Ray go off in his pants. What a champ! Let's take a look at what he is up against." The camera started panning out and showed off the entire death course. Moving platforms, death defying gaps, and to top it all off, the whole area was surrounded by lava. "Gooooood luck Fred!" the spokesman concluded. Fred then saw the platforms he was about to cross and walked up to the first one. But before he could jump to it, he was zapped with a bolt of electricity and started twitching on the ground until his whole body became limp. The entire crowd laughed at the display and the spokesperson called out for the next contestant. "Neeeeeeext!" the video then ended and the whole group just stood there. Jordan wasn't surprised at all. Of course another galaxy had to form this cruel and twisted piece of entertainment just like in the Bogon Galaxy. Jordan thought though that this galaxy would've shown at least a tiny bit of decency and not host these kind of programs. But once the video ended, Jordan thought of the whole plan. Why did Ratchet have to compete in that? Why did the Human have to compete in this again? Why the heck would they need a disguise to turn themselves into a Tyhrranoid? And most importantly, what the fuck is a Tyhrranoid? All of these would have to be answered before Jordan could agree to this. "Okay. So, why do we need the disguise again?" Jordan asked.

"According to our latest reports. Dr. Nefarious' main office is heavily guarded by Tyhrranoids. If Ratchet could get the disguise and convince the Tyhrranoids to let him into his office. We may be able to find information in there and what he's up to."

"Okay. That sounds like a plan to me." Jordan said.

"Another day another death course. C'mon Clank, let's get this over with." Ratchet said.

"Right behind ya." Jordan said as he walked with them.

"Not so fast Jordan." Sasha said, causing the Human to stop and turn to her. "You're still not completely recovered yet and I am ordered to keep you here just a little longer."

"How much longer?"

"Twelve hours."

"Oh c'mon! I'm at least walking. That's enough for me to fight right?"

"While you're still on an IV stand. I don't think so."

"Don't worry about that. Just give me a blaster and I'll be fine."

"I don't exactly trust those words. Anyways, this task I have is perfect for a soldier like yourself. At least, that's what Ratchet has told me."

"What exactly has Ratchet been telling you about me?"

"We'll talk about it later. Let's just go and I will introduce you to the task." Both Sasha and Jordan walked through the hallways of the Phoenix and towards the main deck of the Phoenix. "What exactly is my assigned task?"

"You'll see."

* * *

 **FINALLY THIS CHAPTERS OVER! But I hope this extremely long chapter was worth the couple of months I have had you guys hanging. I swear I am so happy I'm done with this. This thing took forever to rewrite. It actually got so big I actually had to cut out all of the details of the vid comic. I also explain a few other things about this nightmare in the typecast. But join us next time when Jordan gets his assigned task and Ratchet and Clank face another death course. Bye.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	5. Another Day Another Deathcourse

**Well, here we are with chapter 5. Sorry for this taking so long, due to the fact the beta reader had to deal with work and stuff. But do read my Typecast if you want to view whats going on fanfiction wise. Actually, I probably will post another one after this is up. So do check on that if you want to know what I will post next. Now lets get to the story.**

 **I would also like to thank hjosh075 and Vj1109 and LucasFTW for favoriting and following me, One For All, Worlds United, and Man Vs Machine. Your support is very much appreciated.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

 **Starship Phoenix**

 **Nebula X51-09**

 **3:21pm local time**

 **Another Day Another Deathcourse**

Sasha and Jordan walked through the Phoenix and onto the main deck. Jordan then saw that they were walking towards a group of robots known as the Galactic Rangers. "What's this?" Jordan asked.

"It's your task I'm assigning you."

"And that is?"

"Your job is to train these seven rangers."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Due to the recent report of destruction and retreats we have been having in these last battles. I thought it would be nice to train our new generation of rangers with someone who has a little bit more experience in combat."

"But I know nothing about training men."

"Just tell them what you have learned went you went into battle. You know, just use your imagination."

"I'm not so sure about this."

"Don't worry. If you have any problems, just come to me. Good luck training them." Sasha started leaving towards her quarters, leaving Jordan and the rest of the rangers. Jordan then started walking past the rangers to see that there were seven of the robots just standing there. Jordan really hoped that there would be at least one organic ranger among them. But of course, he would just have to deal with what he has been dealt. Jordan then started thinking about all of the movies he's watched that had drill sergeants training their men and turning them into mean machines. So Jordan would have to treat them the exact same way if he was going to turn them into fighters. So after thinking about what he was going to do for one minute, he was finally ready to train these men. Jordan walked in front of the rangers and looked at them. "Hello sir." The ranger in the center said.

"SILEEEEEENCE!" Jordan yelled, getting all the robots attention. "As you all are aware! I have been instructed by Captain Sasha Phyronix herself to mold all of you like a lump of wet clay! Now! I will start you all off by learning your names!" Jordan walked to the ranger on the far right and approached him until he was only a few centimeters from his face. "What's your name private!"

"My serial number is G97U54M27P-5 sir."

"G9-. What!?"

"That's the only name they gave me sir."

"Well I ain't using it! G.U.M.P huh?! Gump, I'm gonna call you private Gump for now on is that clear?!"

"Yes sir."

"Alright who's next!?" Jordan did the same thing for the rest of the rangers and decided to give them their own special names. The next one was named Fin. The third, Roland. The fourth, Walters. The fifth, Artyom. The sixth, Luke. And the seventh ranger, he decided to make his name a little bit patriotic and instead of calling him Uncle Sam, he just called him Sam. But as he was about to assign them their first task, Jordan saw Sasha walk up to him with a very familiar figure. "Before you actually begin. I actually have one more ranger for you that could help you with training these men." Sasha said.

Jordan approached her. "What does he know?"

"He knows at the moment, basic battle strategies, combat techniques, and overall basic introductory skill that the rangers are going to know."

"Alright. I'll accept him."

"Good." Sasha Phyronix left the area, leaving Jordan and the alien who would be his partner. "I can't believe we're actually going to be working together Jordan."

"How do you know my name?"

"You don't recognize me?"

"I don't think so."

"You really don't recognize a thing about me?"

"I don't know. Let me get a closer look at you." Jordan started staring directly into the alien's eyes, and immediately got a flashback right from his brain.

* * *

 _"Please don't kill me. Please!" the alien said as he pleaded for his life._

 _..._

 _"This is the RYNO 2. Wielding this, you can take on the entire Thugs-4-Less fleet."_

 _..._

 _"Actually you can call me John if you like."_

* * *

"J-John? Is that you?"

"That's me alright." John said. Jordan then approached the man and hugged him. It however wasn't a tight hug like he does with Ratchet. But it was a light hug. John hugged him back and they hugged for only two seconds. Once they released themselves, Jordan immediately had to know how he got to the Solana Galaxy and how he became a Galactic Ranger. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be in the Bogon Galaxy?"

"Well like I said. I wanted to be like you and Ratchet and do the right thing for the universe. So using all the bolts I got from Thugs-4-Less. I moved to the Solana Galaxy and decided to enlist in being a Galactic Ranger. And now, here I am."

"So like Sasha said, you're going to be helping me train these guys?"

"Yep. I'm gonna help you turn these hand me down pieces of metal into killing machines."

"Good. Now it's time I introduce you to the group." Jordan and John walked over to the group of rangers and Jordan introduced John to them. "Attention!" Jordan yelled, getting all of the rangers' attention. "I have been informed by Miss Phyronix herself that we will be having a new ranger joining us! Say hello to your second in command, Corporal John!"

"Hello Corporal John." All of the rangers said in unison.

"He will also be your instructor on various tasks and exercises if I'm not around! So now let's get started with our first exercise!" Jordan then looked to John to see what they should do first. "So what should we do first?" he whispered to him.

"Well when I was trained. We were first taught how to properly march in a straight line."

"Alright. I guess we'll do that first." Jordan then looked towards the rangers. "Alright, we'll first start out with how to properly march in a straight line! Men! Get into position!" he commanded, but all the rangers just stood there in confusion. "Well c'mon soldiers! Get in line!"

"Uh sir?" Private Roland said.

"Who here doesn't know the proper formation of a line!?" Jordan asked. He then saw all of the rangers put their hands up, except for John. Jordan then sighed in frustration and should've known that these mend would actually need to be fully trained like babies. "Wow, this is going to be a lot harder than I thought." Jordan quietly said to himself. "CORPORAL!?"

"Yes Jordan?"

"Teach these men how to properly make a line and march."

"Alright Jordan." John said. John then started leading the rangers towards the training room, which was conveniently located by the first door on the right of the hallway that led to the ranger's quarters. But before the corporal could walk off with them, Jordan stopped him to tell him something. "Uh, Corporal?" Jordan said, causing him to stray from the group and approach the Human. "Yes Jordan?"

"For now. I want you to start addressing me as sergeant major when we're around the rangers. Is that understood?"

"Okay. But why?"

"I just don't want you to address me as a friend of yours around the rangers. I really don't know why I feel like this. I just would be more comfortable if you call me sergeant major for now on."

"Okay. But since you consider yourself a higher rank than me, at least that's what Sasha said. I guess I have to do whatever you say."

"Don't do it because of my rank. Do it just for me. Do it for your friend, okay?"

"Alright Jordan, or should I say, sergeant major."

"Thank you." John walked away from the Human and towards the galactic rangers training room and started training the rangers, leaving the Human out on the deck of the ship. Jordan just stood there and thought about what his Lombax friend was doing. And really hoped that he was safe, not knowing how dangerous this deathcourse was to the ones they had in the Bogon Galaxy.

...

 **Annihilation Nation**

 **Asteroid 1-91, Station Q9**

 **12:45pm local time**

After Ratchet signed up for one of the late night events of Annihilation Nation, the main director of the whole even guided Ratchet through the long hallways of the entire space station and brought him up to the main arena. Once he was ready, the whole crowd started cheering and the main narrator of the event introduced the Lombax. "Ladies and gentlemen! Let's meet our first contestant! He is an unemployed rocket mechanic who had claimed to have saved two galaxies! Most people know him as Secret Agent Clank's bumbling chauffeur! He hopes that disguising himself as a Tyhrranoid will make him more attractive to the ladies!"

"Hey!" Ratchet yelled.

"Give a warm welcome to. Raaaaaatchet!" the crowd went wild and Ratchet was pleased by this. The narrator then introduced the course to the whole audience. "Ratchet is attempting to be the first contestant ever to survive the deathcourse! Contestant #1, are you ready?!"

"Bring it on!" the doors that were the entrance to the main death course opened up and Ratchet walked through them. He then saw his first challenge, which consisted of crossing three platforms. But one of them shot out a jet of flames and if he wasn't careful, he would surely be burned to a crisp. Once the Lombax was ready, he jumped from one platform to the other and reached the other side. He then walked through a small room that had six tiny robots with blades for arms. One of the robots saw the Lombax and immediately started spinning its arms around him three hundred and sixty degrees and started floating towards the Lombax. Ratchet quickly equipped his Shock Blaster and started firing three shots off. He was able to quickly dispatch the robots and he saw a large button in the center of the room. Once he pressed it, he saw an arrow spin around and tell him to either enter a door on his right or left. Once the spinner stopped, the arrow told him to go through the door on his left and he walked through it.

Ratchet then walked down a small flight of stairs and saw a long walkway that went in a zigzag pattern. But right between the walkway were two plasma turrets. Ratchet started walking along the path and saw the turrets start firing plasma bullets towards the Lombax. Ratchet quickly ran along the walkway and dodged the first plasma bullet, then the second, then the third. He then jumped over a small gap and saw the end of the path. All that was left was a robot shooting an ion beam along the rest of the walkway. Ratchet decided to use his Nitro Launcher this time and he launched one bomb at the robot, hitting him directly in the chest and blowing him to bits. Now that he cleared the walkway, he walked up a small flight of stairs. But waiting at the top of the stairs were two more robots, who instantly shot two ion beams towards the Lombax. Ratchet quickly dodged the beams and launched two bombs at the robots and destroyed them. Once he reached the top, he saw that he had to cross another walkway, but this one was coated in platforms that had flames shooting out of them. Ratchet waited for all the platforms to go through their short cooldown period and once he was ready, he ran full speed across the platforms and saw another robot at the end of the walkway. Ratchet decided to use his Shock Blaster and once he reached the robot, he shot the robot at point blank range directly in the chest and blew a large hole in its chest. The robot fell to pieces and Ratchet entered another room with just four robots in it. But Ratchet was able to clear it out with just three shots from his futuristic shotgun.

Ratchet then saw another button on the floor of the room and stepped on it. This time the arrow told him to go through the door on the right and he went through it. He then saw another walkway riddled with more of those green robots and he quickly got to work on dispatching them. Ratchet this time equipped his Nitro Launcher and launch two bombs at the group of robots. He was able to blow seven of them to bits, but left two of them still standing. As he walked across the walkway, he equipped his wrench and quickly destroyed the final two robots. Suddenly, a new robot appeared. Its color was red and had two ion beams for hands. Once it reached the Lombax, it started spinning around like a top and started moving closer and closer to the Lombax. Ratchet knew his wrench wouldn't work for this enemy and decided to use his Shock Blaster instead. Ratchet quickly stepped back and away from the two lasers and fired two shots at the robot, blowing its head and chest off. He then walked the small ten feet left of the walkway and entered another room. Lucky for him, there were not robots in it and only a button on the floor. Ratchet stepped on the button and the arrow told him to go through the door on his left. Once Ratchet walked through the door, he saw that this walkway didn't have any robots or flamed platforms on it, but a wall that moved across it and if he wasn't careful, he would be pushed off and fall into a fiery pit of doom.

So the Lombax waited for the path to be halfway clear and he quickly ran across the walkway and jumped over a gap. Only twenty more feet to cover and once the path was clear, he quickly ran across it and into another room where he claimed his minor prize for surviving the deathcourse. Ratchet picked the prize up from the display and saw that it was another Captain Qwark vid-comic. Ratchet knew he would have to play that later. But for now, he had a Tyhrraguise to win. The main room then open up like a butterfly and the main platform he was standing on took him down to the main arena where his final challenge awaited. "Ladies and gentlemen! It is time to get down and dirty for the lowdown showdown!" the whole speaker of the show said and the whole crowd cheered. Right after the crowd silenced themselves, multiple containers along the sides of the arena opened up and out came thugs with homemade metal armor and clubs and maces. Ratchet saw ten of them start to close in and the Lombax was ready for action.

Ratchet equipped his Nitro Launcher and saw a group of three of them stand close together. Ratchet launched two bombs at the small group, with the first one blowing their armor off, and the second one blew them to bits. Ratchet then equipped his Shock Blaster and started unleashing a barrage of bullets on the last seven enemies. He was able to land a headshot with the first one, completely blowing his brains out. And was able to penetrate the other four enemies' armor and land six shots directly to their hearts. Then he decided to use his Nitro Launcher on the final two and he launched two bombs at them and blew them to bits. Now it was time for round two and what came out of the containers were seven red colored robots that had spiked flails for hands. But Ratchet decided to stick with his Nitro Launcher and was able to destroy four of them with only three bombs. And used his Shock Blaster to destroy the last three robots. It was now round three and Ratchet saw ten small green robots come out of the containers. Ratchet however was able to use his Shock Blaster on all ten of them. Round four was the same thing, except there were only five of them. But since they were group so close together, Ratchet was able to launch two bombs from his Nitro Launcher and was able to destroy all of them.

It was now round five. And this time, a mix of five robots with flails, and five small green robots appeared from the containers. Ratchet decided to deal with the smaller robots first and equipped his Nitro Launcher and fired a total of four bombs at the group of robots and destroyed them. Now he had to deal with the bigger robots and he decided to use his Shock Blaster this time. He had to be very careful though as he was running out of ammo. But the Lombax was able to use up the rest of the ammo on the five robots and was able to destroy them. With the audience seeing that he was out of ammo, they started throwing Gadgetron ammo boxes down towards the Lombax and Ratchet was extremely grateful for this. He ended up getting seven ammo boxes, enough to fill his Shock Blaster, and Nitro Launcher. Round six begins, and several thugs and red robots charge out of the containers. Dodging plasma rounds and maces, Ratchet uses his Shock Blasters to mow half of them down before switching to his Nitro Launcher to finish off the rest. Now round seven started and once again it was a mix of five big robots and five smaller robots. But Ratchet saw something in the middle of the arena. And saw that it was a box that had a flame symbol on it. Ratchet ran over to the box and opened it. Suddenly, two drones shot out from the box and started coating the Lombax in a fiery red armor called Inferno Armor. This would make any weapon of his choice shoot fireballs out from his weapon (or Wrench) and quadruple the damage of that weapon. So Ratchet decided to use his new flaming wrench and he started dispatching all of the robots. Ratchet was able to destroy all five of the little green robots with ease. And was able to destroy all five of the bigger robots with just two swings each.

Round eight began and just like before, it was just a mix of three green robots, and seven bigger robots. But Ratchet was able to destroy the smaller robots with his fiery wrench. And this time he decided to use his Nitro Launcher and instead of a normal ball flying out, a ball engulfed in flames popped out and exploded like a small nuclear bomb. It was now round nine and this time, all three of the different enemies appeared. Three big robots, seven smaller robots, and three normal aliens with armor. But Ratchet still had his armor on and decided to use his Shock Blaster for this. Ratchet was able to take out all of the tiny robots with just four shots from his shotgun. Then he was able to take out the thre aliens with just three shots. Now all he had to do was take out the big robots and he decided to use his Nitro Launcher for this. Ratchet was able to launch three bomb out from his gun and was able to blow all of the robots to bits.

It was now the final round. But instead of five or even ten enemies coming out of their containers, only one came out. But the Lombax's eyes widened as he saw the final foe. The enemy was the size of the entire arena, and he had one large phase beam for one hand. The robot saw the Lombax and immediately fired at him. But Ratchet dove out of the way and dodged the attack. But as long as the Lombax had his Inferno Armor on, he still had a chance. Ratchet started firing his Shock blaster at the robot and riddled it with small holes. But it wasn't enough to kill it and the robot started firing back. Ratchet dodged the second shot and equipped his Nitro Launcher and fired three bombs at it, he saw it create three gaping holes in its chest and the shockwaves were enough to knock it down and on his back. Now was the time to finish this beast once and for all and he quickly ran to the top of the robot and saw its glowing red center that must've been the robots heart. Ratchet brought his wrench up and broke the lens. He then started pulling wires and circuits out of it and managed to pull out a large chip. He then started to hear the robots self-destruct mechanism start to count down to one. Ratchet quickly ran off of the robot and once he was ten feet away from the robot, he saw it explode into a giant fireball.

The whole crowd cheered for the Lombax and Ratchet smiled and waved to the cheering crowd. "I can't believe it folks! He survived the deathcourse!" the narrator said. Ratchet then looked to his right and saw the exit opened up. But not before he saw the robot Courtney Gears walk over to him holding his prize. "And here to give you your prize is the lovely Miss Courtney Gears!" the robot handed Ratchet his prize and walked away. Ratchet then looked at it and saw that it was not but a small hexagonal button. But once Ratchet pushed it, he slowly started transforming into a small Tyhrranoid with only one eye. "Well would you look at that folks, he is better-looking!" Clanks compartment then started to vibrate and he pulled out a small Holovision screen. "Incoming call from Sasha Phyronix." He said. Once the girls faced appeared on the screen, she saw Clank standing next to a Tyhrranoid and immediately freaked out. "OH!" she yelled.

"Do not be alarmed Sasha. That is Ratchet."

"Oh, I see you won the Tyhrra-Guise. It looks very convincing. Anyway, I think there's something the two of you need to see." Sasha then started playing a video and it happened to be a personal journal of the famed Captain Qwark.

"Qwark Personal Log: Entry 101301. After I personally vanquished the protopet menace. And revamped the Megacorp testing facility. I decided to focus my effort on protecting the endangered creatures of the Florana Jungle. But when news arrived that Dr. Nefarious had again risen to power, I knew where my true destiny lay. The training necessary to get back into tip-top shape has been exhausting. And my stench of Simian companions. The time has come to resume my duties as the greatest hero in the galaxy has ever known. CAPTAIN QWAAAARK!" the video ended and the Lombax and robot knew that Captain Qwark was now back and ready for action. Now they can finally tell him how they can defeat Dr. Nefarious. "You're not gonna believe this. But the president put Qwark in charge of the attack against Nefarious." Sasha said.

"You mean your father?" Clank said.

"Yes. My father. But our new commander just called his first team meeting. You two better get back to the Phoenix right away." Sasha ended the call and Clank put the small holovison screen back into his compartment. Ratchet then started to say something in Tyhrranese and Clank could understand him, knowing he knows over two hundred different languages. "This doesn't sound good." Ratchet said.

"I agree. This doesn't sound good at all." Clank and Ratchet then started walking through the exit and back to their ship. Once they reached it, Clank saw that Ratchet hasn't deactivated his disguise yet. But once he was about to climb into the ship, he heard a noise behind him and saw that Ratchet deactivated the disguise and was now back to his own Lombax self. Once they were both in the ship, Ratchet entered the coordinates to fly back to the Phoenix and they flew off.

 _Meanwhile on the Starship Phoenix_

After two vigorating hours of teaching the rangers how to properly form a line and different techniques on forming a longer, the ranger now how to pass their first test and march all the way around the Phoenix. Jordan and John got all of the rangers to form a line and on the Humans command, they started marching. But as they were marching, Jordan noticed a kinda messed up symmetry in their footsteps, but didn't make any real not of it at first. But then as they started marching down the main deck of the Phoenix, the sound of everybody's metallic feet hitting the floor inconsistently really started to annoy him. And what made it worse, all of their feet weren't matching up when he looked down at them. So now it was time for everyone to stop. "Company, halt!" Jordan said, causing all of the rangers to stop in their tracks. "Why aren't you all lining up your steps consistently!? Don't you know your lefts from your rights?!"

"Uh, sir?" Private GUMP said. Jordan then sighed in frustration.

"Who here doesn't know their rights from their lefts?!" all of the rangers raised their hands and Jordan sighed in frustration once again. "Alright." Jordan quietly said to himself. Jordan then hit private GUMP on his chest and showed the basic planes of the body. "This, is your front!" he then smacked him in the back. "This, is your rear!" He then stomped on his right foot. "This, is your right! And this-" as he was about to step on his left foot, the ranger pulled it back and prevented him from hitting it. Jordan then patted the private on his back. "Now you're learning man. Now! I want all of you to march in and orderly fashion! Starting with your right foot! And, begin!" all of the rangers started marching and this time their feet were marching consistently. "Now that's more like it!" as Jordan said that, he heard a roaring sound behind him and saw that it was Ratchet returning from the deathcourse. But Jordan still had men to train. But maybe he could let his corporal take over. So that's what Jordan did. "Corporal John!?" Jordan commanded, causing the ranger to walk away from the rangers and towards the Human. "Yes sergeant major?"

"You're in charge of these men while I'm gone. And ensure these men that they march properly. Is that understood?"

"Yes sergeant major. I will do that."

"Good." Jordan then dismissed him and John continued to monitor the rangers' progress, while the Human caught up with his Lombax friend. "Sergeant major?" Ratchet asked.

"Yep. That is my rank."

"But I'm a sergeant."

"So?"

"You should be a lower rank than me."

"You'll have to take that up with Miss Phyronix."

"Whatever. So is this what she wanted you to do while we were gone."

"Yeah. I have to train these guys into killing machines."

"Well good luck with that."

"I'll definitely try. But speaking of which, did you get that Tyhrranoid disguise?"

Ratchet pulled out the device in question. "Here it is."

"That's it? Just one tiny little button?"

"This isn't just any kind of button. This special button will disguise the user as a Tyhrranoid. And Just like Sasha said, it will also allow them to speak Tyhrransese."

"Cool. So is that all we'll need to stop Nefarious?"

"I don't know. We'll have to see what Sasha says."

"Sounds good to me? Is there any reason though you're here? I didn't really hear anything from Miss Phyronix."

"She wants us to discuss our assault on Dr. Nefarious."

"Okay. As long as we have a smart and reasonable captain, everything should be alright."

"Weeeeeell."

"What?"

"She actually put Captain Qwark responsible for the assault."

"Great."

"Well we better go and meet up with them in the Captain's deck."

"Alright." Jordan, Clank, and Ratchet started walking through the main deck of the Phoenix and as they walked up a flight of stairs and went through a small elevator that would take them to the main control room of the Phoenix. Once the elevator stopped, they walked into the control room and Jordan started looking around. Since Ratchet was familiar with what's inside, he let the Human look around the area. Jordan saw in front of the controls were multiple chairs. And in the center of the whole room was the captain's chair so that he or she can command her fellow rangers and engineers. But when Jordan walked down a flight of stairs towards the control area, he saw Qwark, Al, Helga, Skidd McMarx, and Sasha standing in front of Qwark, awaiting orders from their new captain. "Ladies and gentlemen! Oh, and Helga. Welcome to the Q-Force!"

"Really? That's it? You couldn't come up with anything bet-" just as he was about to finish his sentence, he was shushed by his fellow Lombax friend. Jordan didn't really take a lot of this seriously. But if these claims were true, he may be the only key to stopping the whack job named after an English vocabulary word. And Jordan questioned if this doctor was really a doctor. But since Ratchet was actually acting serious about this. Jordan decided to keep his mouth shut and listen. "You have been assembled here because each of you is an expert in your particular field. From Al's mastery of electronics. To Skidds nerves of steel. To Helga's sensual powers of seduction, rrowwrrrr." Jordan nearly threw up in his mouth when Qwark said that. "Each of you has shown that you are worthy to wear the Q! Years ago I single handedly defeated Dr. Nefarious. But like a rash on the galaxy's backside, he flared up again. Our first mission will be to infiltrate the doctor's top secret base on planet Aquatos. Impossible you say? Perhaps for a lesser strategist. Behold, my brilliant plan!" Qwark pulled a remote from behind himself and the large screen in front of the room came to life. But what appeared on the screen were poorly drawn pictures in crayon. "First, Ratchet and Clank will descend to the sea floor and wade through a series of tunnels flooded with waist high raw sewage."

"What!?" Ratchet yelled.

"Please hold your questions until the end of the presentation. After infiltrating the base, our agents will split up. Clank will enter the bases ventilation system, where he will located and deploy the banana-guided autonomous monkey device. Or BGAMD. Meanwhile, Ratchet will use his extensive knowledge of the Tyhrranoid language and customs to win the trust of the bloodthirsty alien guards. Finally, our agents will make their way to Nefarious' personal office, steal anything that isn't nailed down, and exfiltrate the base completely undetected."

"That's crazy." Ratchet said.

"But it just might work." Everyone left the room and Ratchet and Jordan decided to meet up by their ship. But as Jordan approached the ship, he saw Sasha and the robotic nurse start walking towards them and he feared the worse. "C'mon don't tell me you're holding me back again. I'm fine. Look at me, I'm still walking aren't I?"

"Don't worry, I believe you. We just have to run one more test on you and we'll send you off." Sasha said.

"Alright. I think I can handle one more test." The nurse approached the Human and started performing vitals on him and concluded that the Human was well enough to take the IV's out of him. The Nurse took the IV stand from the Human and took the two tubes out from his arm. She then prepared a needle filled with one more dose of pink Nanotech. Once she plunged the needle into the Human's arm, all of the Nanotech went in and the nurse told him what he should do to keep himself healthy. "This should be the final dose of Nanotech for you to take in order for your heart to heal and be healthy. Just be more careful and don't do anything rigorous and please make sure you don't get shot in the heart again. Can you do that?"

"Don't worry. I'll definitely be more careful this time."

"Thank you." The nurse then flew away and back into the medical bay of the Phoenix, leaving Sasha, Jordan, Ratchet, and Clank by the ship. Now there was only one other problem they had to focus on. How the heck was the Human gonna get any weapons or armor. But Ratchet already had that problem figured out and simply told Jordan just to log onto his account. Unfortunately for the Human, he didn't have an E-phone to use. So Ratchet bought the most updated one that came out three months ago. This time the Human was able to record videos and upload them to VidTube if he wanted to. There were also a lot of bug and glitches that were fixed and stuff like that. But the Human respected the phone and once he got on the Gadgetron website, they immediately knew who he was and a welcome back banner appeared on the screen. "Welcome back customer 91803. Gadgetron welcomes you back to the Solana Galaxy." The message said on the banner. Jordan also saw that they now had updated the Gadgetron app so you can buy weapons on it now. Jordan really wanted to know how it worked. So Jordan decided to buy a weapon called the Plasma Whip from the site using the thirty thousand bolts he had when they defeated Drek and the weapon suddenly atomized itself from thin air and into his hand. Jordan was completely shocked by what he saw. But didn't pay too much attention to it and would have to look it up later. So Jordan started observing the whip and saw that it was deactivated. Jordan then started looking around the weapon and saw a big red button on the front of it. Jordan pushed the button and saw a large orange flame shoot out of the handle and saw it sway back side to side like the tail of an animal. Or should he say the tail of a Lombax. Jordan instantly wondered what kind of damage this thing could do to something like a robot or organic. But he decided to save it for the organics. Jordan then pushed the button on the handle again and saw the flame shoot back into the handle and out of sight. When he looked up to see where his Lombax friend was, he saw that he was in a stand next to the Gadgetron vendor, but saw him immediately get covered in a curtain. After being covered for ten seconds, he saw him emerge from the stand and saw that he had a blue armor on, similar to the armor he wore when they were fighting the protopets. "So what do you think?" Ratchet asked as he walked over to him.

"It's nice." Jordan responded. "Well we better go and get this done. The sooner we're done the better."

"What about Sophia?"

"Don't worry about her, she'll never know we're gone."

"But what if she needs something?"

"As long as Sasha is watching over her, there shouldn't be any problems."

"Well if you say so. Alright then, let's get moving." Ratchet, Clank, and Jordan all hopped into the ship and once Ratchet set the coordinates to planet Aquatos, Ratchet flew the ship out of the Phoenix and the Human observed the vast majority of space once again after four months of living on Earth.

* * *

 **Well, theres chapter 5 for ya. If you want to see what chapter I'll post next. Please, do read my Typecast I have on DeviantArt. So that's it for now, this is MedicineMan426 signing off.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	6. Tyhrranoids and Ameboids

**Well, here we are at last. Now I know I said I would create a Typecast after the last chapter was out. But I got so busy (and kinda lazy), so I didn't write it. So I will make a typecast here right now. Right now I am uploading this from my writing class and I will give you a little debriefing on Fanfiction status. The next upload will be for One For All (Redux), I don't know what chapter it is but it will be the chapter where they got to Planet Gaspar, so do look out for that. Now here some personal news. I just recently got a job (I'm not gonna say where), but now I am working two jobs (mean this one as well), and do expect upload to be alot slower now that I don't have alot of free time on my hands now. But at least I will be getting paid and maybe I'll invest in getting an even better computer or something like that. But that's about all I have to say for this. Now lets get to the reviews.  
**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Max Chronicle- Thank you for your support, it is alright that you are late.**

 **If you think that nightmare was strange, just wait. It will get even stranger. I also like that you like the typewriter. THE INSURGENCE IS REAL! And I'm glad you found Sophia's and Jordan's grammar and sentence structure humorous. I am also sorry that I didn't include gameplay of the vid-comic, but like I said. Its just too much work for me to write all of it and rewrite it. And since I want to dish out these chapters quickly before I go to a 4 year university (because I feel like I will start losing interest in writing at that point), I had to unfortunately cut it out and just include a brief summary on what goes on in each of the comics. So that will be consistent throughout.**

 **Alright, now its time to read Chapter 6 of Man Vs Machine.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

As Ratchet, Clank, and Jordan flew through space trying to get to planet Aquatos. They received a phone call from someone that the Human didn't recognize at all. But the Lombax and Robot did. As Jordan looked at the figure, he saw he kinda had the resemblance of Al's species. But he was dressed as if he was some kind of movie director. "Clank! Bubby! You're killing me! I'm trying to make a big picture here! But Mr. Bigshot is nowhere to be found!" the man said,

"I am currently occupied on a mission of galactic security." Clank said.

"I see. You want a bigger trailer? Got it! Daily oil massage? Got it! I just need my star back!"

Ratchet then started making a noise that made it sound like they were losing the transmission, when they obviously weren't. "Krrrrrrrk sorry. Krrrrrrrk I think your krrrrrrrrrrrrk breaking up krrrrrrrrrrrrrk."

"You know I can see you weasel boy."

"Yeah? How 'bout now?" Ratchet quickly pressed a button on the dashboard and ended the call. He then looked to Clank and saw the unamused look on his face. But the Human couldn't blame him. He bet he was really looking forward to that oil massage. "He'll figure something out. We got work to do." Ratchet said.

"Who was that anyways?" Jordan asked.

"He's no one really." Ratchet answered.

"Really? Because looking at his clothes, he looked kinda important. And especially when he was talking to Clank." Ratchet and Clank looked at each other and both agreed that now was the time to tell him everything. They told him about a whole Holovision show based off of a robotic spy and talked all about Clanks courageous adventures he did in the whole series. But Jordan was kinda upset when he heard that the only thing they made Ratchet was Clanks chauffeur. But in the Human's mind, deep down, this actually made him laugh. But after they told him about the show, this was definitely something that the Human had to watch some time or another when they had free time on their hands. But right now, they had a mission to focus on and soon enough, they arrived at Planet Aquatos.

 **Dr. Nefarious secret base**

 **Planet Aquatos**

 **3:30pm local time**

 **Thyrranoids and Ameboids**

Once Ratchet landed the ship in the underwater base on the planet, they quickly got out and the Human started looking around the area they were in. The Human looked through the glass and saw all of the exotic plants and animals that made up the sea floor. But once he was done gazing, he followed Ratchet through the complex until they saw an elevator with a button on it. Once the three got on it, Jordan pressed the button and they were taken down deeper into the base. But once the elevator stopped, they saw Skidd Mckmarx, and he was waiting at the entrance into the base. "Skidd. What are you doing here?" Ratchet said.

"My codename is "Shadow-Dude" bro. Black-ops are my es-speciality."

"Thanks, Shadow-Dude. But we got this one covered."

"Alright. I'll just take my hacker and go back to the ship." Skidd pulled out the tool and started to make his way to the elevator they were standing on. But Ratchet quickly stopped him. "Actually, on second thought, I think we'd like you to join the mission Shadow-Dude."

"Awesome! This is gonna be sick!" Skidd then started walking down the hallway until he saw a large green creature. He then yelped in panic and quickly hid behind the duo. "Alright let's get moving. The sooner we get this done the better." Jordan said as he started walking in front of Ratchet. But before he could take even two steps in front of the Lombax, he was pulled back by Ratchet. "Oh no. I want you staying as far away from the action as possible."

"Why? I told you that I'm all better."

"Yeah but you only have one weapon. And I know how to deal with these kind of creatures. So I suggest that you stay back with Skidd while I handle this okay?"

Jordan sighed in frustration. "Fine." Jordan stayed back with Skidd and saw Ratchet start killing the creatures. While he was doing that, Jordan decided to look up what these creatures were and he saw that they were called Ameboids. They were apparently created by Dr. Nefarious in a genetic experiment in case he had a shortage of Tyhrranoid recruits to join his army. Once Jordan was done reading the article, he closed his new E-phone and met up with Ratchet, who was stomping on the remains of the creatures. They then walked through the short hallway and saw that a door was locked with some sort of device. "Seems like this door needs some kind of hacking system on it to activate it." Ratchet said as he inspected the door.

"Leave that to me." Skidd said as he walked up to the door and started using his hacker tool. After waiting for one minute, the door opened. "Well done Skid- I mean, Shadow-Dude." Jordan said.

"Thanks bro." Skidd said. The whole group then walked through the door and saw that the whole hallway was infested with even more Ameboids and Ratchet was quickly on the case. The Lombax equipped his Shock Blaster and Jordan saw it was kind of like a shotgun as it spread eight bullets from its barrel and hit the two Ameboids. Jordan saw though that instead of killing them, it split them into even multiple smaller Ameboids. But they were quickly dispatched by the Lombax and the group kept moving. They then came across another door, but this one just had a button right beside it and Ratchet stepped on it. They walked through the door and saw that a bridge was deactivated and needed to be hacked with Skidds tool. The alien walked over to the device and started doing his thing. After waiting for two minutes, they saw the bridge quickly build itself across the long gap and was complete in just five seconds. They then started walking across the bridge and saw another door with a button beside it. Jordan pressed it this time and saw that the area had two robots that had thrusters for legs, and had large gas canisters on their backs. Ratchet and Jordan quickly tagged them as hostile and the Lombax quickly got to work on dispatching them. Ratchet equipped his Nitro Launcher and fired at the two robots, blowing one of them to bits with a bomb and severely damaging the other one. He then pulled out his Shock Blaster and started shooting the second robot and destroyed it with two shots.

Once the area was clear, they walked into the room and saw that there was a large opening that would lead underwater and beneath the facility. Unfortunately, Ratchet only had one O2 mask on him. Or did he? Jordan tried to rethink in his past memories and remembered the day he acquired a custom O2 mask when they were on Pokitaru. "Hey Clank? Do you still have that O2 mask that I made you keep on you years ago."

"I am not sure. I did flush my radiator core two months ago. But maybe I kept it with me just in case you needed it." Clank started reaching inside hit compartment to see if he still had the item in question. After digging through himself for one minute, he pulled something out of the compartment and it turned out to be the mask. "There it is. Thank you for keeping it over the years." Jordan said as he grabbed it from him.

"You are welcome." Clank said.

"Well we better get moving." Ratchet said. "Shadow-Dude. You're gonna have to stay up here for now until we can find another way for you to get to us."

"Okay. I'll just sit over here and wait." Skidd stood by the hole with his hacker tool and once the Lombax and Human put their O2 masks on, they both jumped in the water and started swimming. They swam underneath the complex and found another opening on the other side of the door that was locked. Once they swam up and out of the water, they saw a ladder and started climbing up it. They then went down a small sewer pipe and saw that in order to reach the door, they had to go through a large pile of goo that was blocking their way. "Oh my god this is so unsanitary." Jordan said.

"We've been through worse."

"Now we haven't." As the Lombax and Human approached the wall of goo, they saw it explode and standing behind it was an Ameboid quadrupled the size of a normal one. "Oh boy." Jordan said. Just then, the creature spewed a chunk of goo at them and the quickly dodged it in the narrow pipe. Ratchet then equipped his Nitro Launcher and launched three bombs at the creature, creating three gaping holes in its stomach. But since it was like fighting gelatin, its whole body quickly filled the holes and completely healed itself. The duo now had to strategize if they were going to kill this thing. But they quickly saw the Ameboid throw up more and the Lombax quickly dodged it. The Human however, not so much. Jordan go completely engulfed in the goo and he almost completely threw up because of the smell. But Jordan was known to have a stomach of lead and he was able to resist the urge. Jordan now really wanted to kill this thing, but he didn't think a flaming whip would be enough to take down a large blob of goo like this. So he let the Lombax do all the fighting. Ratchet fired four more bombs at the creature and quickly equipped his Shock Blaster and started firing at the creature, riddling holes in its head and stomach. This time there were too many holes for the blob of slime to mend itself together and it slowly melted and died.

Once the creature was dead, they walked down the rest of the pipe and they found a button on the floor of the room that would open the door and Skidd could get through and join them. Ratchet pressed the button and the door open and Skidd quickly walked through it. "Thanks lil' dudes." Skidd said. He quickly noticed the Human and wondered why he was covered in green slime. "Uh? What happened to you?"

"You don't wanna fucking know. Let's just keep moving." Jordan said. The group looked to the right of them and saw that the button they pressed also opened up another door and they walked through it. They saw that another bridge had to be hacked with Skidds tool and the alien quickly got to work on it. But as he was hacking, two robots appeared from the other side of the bridge and hovered towards them. Ratchet quickly equipped his Shock Blaster and started shooting at the two machines. Ratchet was able to shoot the tanks off the first one and cause the robot to explode. But he was able to blow the head off the second one and cause oil to spew out of its neck and fall to the ground. By the time the robots were destroyed, Skidd was able to activate the bridge and saw another door that needed to be activated by a button. Jordan pressed the button and as the door opened, they saw two robots trying to kill two medium sized Ameboids. Ratchet, Jordan, and Skidd simply waited for the fight to end and they saw the two robots easily take out the two creatures. Once they were destroyed, Ratchet stepped in and used his Nitro Launcher and blew both of the robots up with just two bombs. But as they were about to explore more of the facility, two more robots dropped from the roof above them and hovered down to try and kill them. But Ratchet saw this and quickly equipped his Shock Blaster and shot both of the robots in their tanks and destroyed them. They then climbed up a small ledge and saw yet another locked door with another button to step on.

Ratchet stepped on the button and the door opened. They saw a door to the left of them up and they walked through. Inside was another pool of water, but there was a robot guarding it. And this time it had a flamethrower. But Ratchet used his Nitro Launcher and blew the robot to bits with just two bombs. They then approached the pool of water and got ready to jump in. Once Ratchet dived in, Jordan quickly checked to see how much oxygen he had in the helmet. Jordan took off his helmet and looked on the side and saw he only had two bars filled. Jordan knew this would be enough and he jumped into the water and swam quickly to catch up with his Lombax friend. They then started swimming around until they saw an exit. After swimming for two minutes, they found another opening and they swam up and out of the pool. Unfortunately for them, there were two medium sized Ameboids waiting for them. While Ratchet equipped his Shock Blaster and dealt with the first one, the second Ameboid saw the Human and started approaching him. Instead of using the Plasma Whip like any smart person would do, Jordan equipped his machete and stabbed the creature directly in the head. But once again, since it was like fighting a giant blob of gelatin, the creature absorbed the machete and it now rested in its stomach. The creature then tried to bite at him, but Jordan jumped back and landed directly on his ass. Jordan then quickly equipped his Plasma Whip and started whipping the creature. Even though he was able to push it back, it didn't set it on fire whatsoever. But after Ratchet killed the first Ameboid, he saw his partner in distress and quickly ran over and killed the second one with his Shock Blaster. "Thanks." The Human said.

"I told you to stay out of this! Let me do all the killing!"

"Hey! It's not my fault that that thing tried to kill me."

"Yeah but-"

"Don't go yelling at me when I'm just trying to help you! If you're going to just let me sit back like this, then why did I even bother coming alone!?"

"Ratchet lowered his ears after hearing this. "Okay. Sorry I yelled at you buddy."

"It's alright. Now let's get this door open for Skidd." Jordan stepped on the button to open the door and Skidd walked through it. Skidd didn't thank them this time, but Ratchet and Jordan didn't mind it so it didn't really matter anyways. They then walked through the door on their right and they had to cross another bridge that was out. But Skidd was immediately on the case and he quickly started hacking the terminal. After waiting for three minutes, they saw the bridge activate and connect the two sides. They then walked across the bridge and they saw an elevator on the other side. Once they were all on it, Jordan pressed the button and they were bright down a long sewer pipe. Once they stopped, they saw that they were in an empty room. But on the other side was a small submarine that would hopefully take them to the ventilation shaft that they would need to go to for the next part of the mission. As they were walking to the submarine, they heard a voice come out from the shadows. "Psst." They heard.

"Ah!" Skidd yelled.

"Did you guys hear that?" Jordan said.

"It appears we are not alone." Clank said.

"Yeah. Uh. Look I, uh…forgot to feed my goldfish. I'll see ya guys back at the-"

"Psst!"

"AAAAH!" Skidd dive-bombed right into the teleporter beside the submarine and teleported back to the ship. After he left the area, Jordan saw that the voice was coming from inside a small terminal that was in the center of the room. Jordan approached the terminal and knocked on it. "Hey. Is anyone in there?": once he said that, a small slot in the machine opened and a pair of eyeballs popped out of it. This made the Human jump back and made his Lombax friend chuckle, knowing who this person was from the start. "Slim Cognito! What the heck are you doing all the way down here!?"

"Well if it ain't my two best customers. And I see you brought a friend. Anyway, I had a small run in with the cops concerning a Suck Cannon upgrade that was mistakenly sold to a minor. I swear the kid looked eighteen. So I needed to find a less conspicuous place to do business. I take it you two and your little friend here are still in the market?"

"Well let's see what you got."

"Excellent." Suddenly, a holographic display appeared in front of the eyeballs and they displayed only two weapons. And other weapons were very familiar to the group. Those guns turned out to be the Lava Gun, and the Mini Turret Glove. They however cost bolts. Unless they showed a warranty that said they owned the two guns. Then they would get them for free. Ratchet pulled up the Megacorp warranty and it immediately dropped the bolt count all the way down to zero. Ratchet then purchased the two weapons and held them in his hands. "Pleasure doing business with you." Slim Cognito said to Ratchet. After looking at the weapons, Ratchet decided what to do with them. Ratchet approached Jordan and held out the two weapons towards him. "You want me to have these?" Jordan said.

"Yeah. I know you don't have a lot of weapons on you right now. So here's a little something to up your arsenal a bit (OMG he just said the name of the game)."

"Well, alright. Thanks." Jordan took the two weapons and looked at them. Jordan definitely remembered the Lava Gun and all of the good times he had using it. So Jordan unequipped that weapons first and then looked at the Mini Turret Glove. Jordan remembers Ratchet using this a lot when they were trying to stop the Protopet madness. But now the weapon was his and he unequipped the weapon. Ratchet and the group then walked past Slim Cognito and went on the submarine. Slowly, the vehicle took them through the ocean of Aquatos and Jordan sat there in awe as he saw plants, rocks, and gorgeous ocean life pass him by. But after three minutes, they arrived at their destination and they arrived in a room. And just like what Qwark said, there was an open ventilation shaft on the ground on the left side of the room. And it was just big enough for Clank to crawl through. "There is the ventilation shaft. We must split up here." Clank said.

"Yeah, well I guess it's time to put on the Tyhrra-Guise and go meet my new pals." Ratchet said.

"Hold on a second. I understand the plan and everything. But how exactly are you going to sneak me through the Tyhrranoids without any of them tripping an alarm?" Jordan asked.

"We're gonna get you through with this." Ratchet pulled something out from his pocket and it looked like a pair of purple shining handcuffs. "Handcuffs?"

"No, Plasma Cuffs. I'm gonna get you through and make them think you're some kind of prisoner for Doctor Nefarious."

"Okay, sounds simple enough." Jordan held his hands out and the Lombax slapped the cuffs on the Humans wrists "Ow!"

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. So are we ready to go?"

"Yep, I thinks that's everything."

"Good luck you two. I will try to assist you anyway I can." Clank said. Ratchet then activated the disguise and started speaking in the Tyhrranoid language. Jordan however couldn't understand a single thing he was saying until he pulled up his universal translator app on his E-phone. Jordan saw that they recently came out with a new update that not only allowed him to understand words written, but understand voices as well. Once Jordan pressed the voice recording button on the app, he saw words instantly appear right before him and he could now understand what Ratchet was saying. "How the heck do you work this thing?" Ratchet said.

"Maybe you should have read the instruction manual." Clank said.

"What instruction manual?"

"It was nice knowing you Ratchet." Clank then got into the ventilation shaft and disappeared.

"Son of a bitch!" he said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll start to figure it out as you go." Jordan said.

"Thanks buddy."

"No problem. Now let's get moving." Ratchet led Jordan down the hallway and got ready to encounter some Tyhrranoid guards.

…

Clank crawled through the ventilation shaft. Making turns and dropping a couple of feet every now and then. But once he found a small opening, he pushed the cover off and drop five feet onto the ground. He then saw that the only way across a gap was a bridge that was disconnected. But there was a small case on the edge of the gap that was labeled B.G.A.M.D. Clank walked up to the case and opened it. He saw that inside the case was a small pistol, and a banana. As Clank held the fruit in his hand, he heard another vent pop open behind him and out came Qwark's pet monkey named Skrunch. "Now Skrunch. No monkeying around. Hmmmm, monkeying. Hehehehehehehe."

Clank then took the banana and put it inside the little gun. Clank then aimed the barrel of the gun towards the button on the other side of the gap and fired, causing the banana to fly through the air and land directly on the button. Skrunch saw this and looked towards a pipe beside the gap. The monkey started climbing across the pipe until he reached the other side. Once he did, he stepped on the button and grabbed the banana. Once the bridge was fully connected, Clank ran across it and grabbed the fruit from Skrunch and put it back in the gun. The duo started walking down the hallway, and saw that there was a spotlight blocking their path. Clank knew he would be in deep trouble if he was spotted by it. But what if something else was spotted and caused a distraction that would clear a path for him. Clank shot the banana directly in the spotlight and Skrunch ran after it. Just as the monkey was picking up the banana, the spotlight turned red and a turret started firing on the helpless creature. Skrunch started running around the room and Clank quickly ran across the path the spotlight was blocking and picked up the banana and loaded it back into the gun. Once Skrunch met up with him, they saw that they had to clear another gap. Except there was not button on the other side and the bridge had to be activated elsewhere. Clank went on his communicator and told Jordan that they needed to activate a certain bridge. "Jordan. I need you to extend the bridge at junction G5. Repeat, extend the bridge at junction G5."

"You got it buddy." Jordan said.

…

"Jordan. I need you to extend the bridge a junction G5."

"You got it buddy." Jordan got off of his communicator and told Ratchet what Clank wanted them to do. "Alright Ratchet. Clank wants us to activate the bridge at junction G5."

"I'm on it." Ratchet said. Both him and the Lombax (in Tyhrranoid disguise) walked down the hallway until they saw a shield and a Tyhrranoid on the other side of it. Ratchet and Jordan approached the shield and Ratchet started talking to the creature. Jordan heard their many sounds and motions as they communicated, but didn't understand any of it whatsoever. Jordan was glad that he had that translator app because otherwise, he would be completely lost. But once the app registered all the sounds, it gave a clear English sentence on what Ratchet said. "Excuse me good sir, would you kindly open that door for me?"

"Of course my Tyhrranoid brother." Once the Tyhrranoid stepped on the button and disabled the shield, they walked down the hallway until they reached another shield. But of course, there was no way they were going to get through this one with the same gesture like the last one. So that's when Ratchet started improvising. He figured, since he had a prisoner on him, why not say that it's for Doctor Nefarious. Ratchet approached the shield and started talking. "I have to deliver this prisoner to Doctor Nefarious."

"Was he the one making all that noise from sector 12?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good. Nefarious will be glad to see that that was finally taken care of." The Tyhrranoid stepped on the button and disabled the shield. They then walked through it and started walking down the hallway until they reached junction G5. Once they were there, they saw a Tyhrranoid stand beside the bridge they had to activate and Ratchet started talking to the creature. "I need you to activate this bridge. There's construction going on up there and they need this bridge to get across."

"You look suspicious, who are you?"

"I am one of you. Certainly not a Lombax."

"Alright. You can never be too careful." The Tyhrranoid activated the bridge and they saw it go all the way up to where Clank was.

…

As Clank was standing there waiting for his friends to activate the bridge, he saw it start coming up from below him and sure enough, he saw Ratchet and Jordan standing below him. He would definitely have to thank them later. But right now he had an important mission to do. Clank crossed the bridge with Skrunch and they saw a shield. But right next to it was a button. Clank placed the banana right on the button and Skrunch stepped on it. Clank ran through the now open passage and he saw another button that would also deactivate the shield. Once Clank stepped on it, Skrunch ran through the opening and gave the fruit to Clank. Now there was another obstacle in their way that none of them could cross. A rotating fan. But Clank saw another door to the right of him and saw that inside were four of his pals from before, the Gadgebots. They immediately ran towards Clank with their antenna lights green. Clank then walked back over to the fan with the little robots following them. Clank then order the robots to attack the fan and two of them rushed towards the machine and blew it up. Unfortunately the two little robots were destroyed from the explosion, but Clank knew he should be able to get some more somewhere else. They continued to walk down the hallway and start that there was another stationary spotlight in their way. Clank immediately knew what to do and fired the banana out from the BGAMD gun and Skrunch immediately ran towards it. Once again, the spotlight chased the poor creature and Clank immediately grabbed the banana and ran down the hallway away from the spotlight. He then saw another rotating fan and ordered his Gadgebots to destroy it. The bot quickly ran over to it and blew it to bits. They then started walking into another room and Clank saw that there were four robots waiting there to help their robot in need. Clank saw another shield, but this time the Gadgebots had to deactivate it. And seeing the number hover above it, he only needed four of them. Clank ordered the robots to go into the keyhole and they all ran through it and deactivated the shield. Once Skrunch and Clank walked up to a narrow hallway, Clank knew he would have to travel by himself. "I will have to travel alone here. See you back at the ship." Clank said to the monkey. Skrunch acknowledged the robot and went through a ventilation shaft and back to Skidds ship. Clank then started pushing on through the hallways and made his way to Dr. Nefarious's office.

…

Ratchet and Jordan started walking through the hallways trying to reach the evil doctor's office and they saw another shield they had to bypass. Ratchet and Jordan approached the shield and Ratchet did all the talking. "I'm here to repair the Holovision screen."

"It's about time. We ended on season 5 of Secret Agent Clank and I really wanted to see who Clank's lover was." The Tyhrranoid deactivated the shield. They then walked through it and they saw Dr. Nefarious' office was just a few more feet away. But the only way to get to it was through a deactivated bridge. Once they approached the shield, Ratchet started talking to the Tyhrranoid. "Would you kindly activate that bridge for me?"

"You have no clearance. How can I trust you?"

"I'll give you my sister's phone number. Definitely not a Lombax."

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?" the Tyhrranoid activated the bridge and they walked across it and saw that the door to his office was blocked by a shield. Luckily there was a button right beside it and Jordan pressed it. They then walked through it and once the shield activated behind them, Jordan finally started talking to his Lombax friend. "Well that went exactly to plan. Good job man."

"Thanks."

"Alright, now get me out of these cuffs." Ratchet started searching his "Pockets" for the key, but came up with nothing. But he remembered when he got the Plasma Cuffs, Sasha was supposed to give him the key for them. But since he left in such a hurry, he completely forgot about them. Ratchet then turned to Jordan and from the look on his face, the Human knew that something was wrong. "What's the problem?"

"See..here's the thing..I don't have the key."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE THE KEY?!" Jordan yelled. Ratchet then deactivated the Tyhrra-Guise and told Jordan to keep his voice down. "Shhh. Keep your voice down. We don't want to run the risk of being spotted here."

"Fine. Let's just wait for Clank and lets start searching this place."

"I doubt that would be necessary." Clank said as he spun around in the chair and looked at the duo.

"There you are. Well let's get searching." Clank started searching for information on the computer, while Ratchet and Jordan went to one side of the room and saw a collection of Holovids. Once Ratchet pulled one of them out, he saw that they had the Secret Agent Clank logo on them. "Well would you look at this. The complete Secret Agent Clank holovid collection."

"No kidding." Jordan said as he looked at the HVDs.

"This guy must be your biggest fan."

"That is rather disturbing." Clank said as he looked at the collection. But he quickly turned his attention back to the computer and started searching if for anything useful. And after five seconds, he did find something. "I have downloaded an encrypted star map. Maybe Al can decode it."

"Great. Now let's get back to the Phoenix." Jordan said. Clank then got back on Ratchets back and they saw that the only other exit was down a very long steel pipe. Jordan first investigated it and saw that it was a straight plunge down to wherever they were going. "I don't know about this. Who knows what could be at the bottom."

"Don't worry. I tell you what. I'll go first and in case there's no soft landing at the bottom, you could easily grab me and I can use the Heli-pack and we can hover down safely."

"Okay then." Ratchet approached the pipe. But as he stood beside Jordan, he "accidentally" shoved him and he fell directly down the pipe "What the? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH….." soon his voice faded as he fell farther and farther down the pipe. The reason the Lombax pushed him was because Ratchet knew what kind of pipe this was all along. Chances are the pipe would lead them into the sewer system and they would more than likely land into a pool of raw sewage. Ratchet then jumped down and the group of three started free falling down the pipe.

 _2 minutes later_

After free falling for a solid two minutes, Ratchet saw that they were indeed falling into the sewer system and the duo fell into the sewage. "THIS IS UNSANITARY!" Jordan yelled as he tried to keep himself above water. Once Ratchet hit the water, the Human looked at him with pure anger. "You." He pointed to him "You knew this all along!"

"Oh relax. After this you can use the Phoenix's shower and you'll be fine."

"You better damn hope I will." Jordan and Ratchet stayed above the water as a current was pushing them through the various sewer pipes and after two minutes, they finally reached the end. Ratchet was able to land perfectly on his feet. Jordan however rolled on the floor of the exit for a few feet. But once they were up, they walked down the pipe and saw something trying to fix a smaller pipe. And from the looks of his backside, it turned out to be the plumber from before. "Wow, déjà vu." Ratchet said.

"Look the plumbers back." Jordan said.

"Ow!" the plumber said as he hit his head on a pipe above him. But he then turned around and saw the group. Oh, it's you three again. And right on schedule. This here is one of the nastiest, smelliest sewers in the galaxy. Most guys wouldn't set foot in a place like this. But me, I just can't get enough."

"Right. Well we were just passing through. So you can get back to whatever you were doing." Ratchet said.

"Hey, if you find any sewer crystals, I'll pay you for 'em in bolts. I'm making something special for the miss's."

"Sewer crystals huh? Alright, we'll keep that in mind." With that in mind, Ratchet and Jordan saw a submarine right next to the plumber and decided to take it back to the ship, knowing that they still had to get this information back to Sasha and the rest. Once they arrived at their ship, they saw that Skidds ship had already left the area. Once everyone was in Ratchets ship, Ratchet entered the coordinates to the Starship Phoenix and they flew off.

* * *

 **Looks like there gonna need a hazmat team to get rid of that sewage waste. Am I right? Well, theres chapter 6 for ya. Don't expect to see any adventures with the group when it comes to getting sewer crystals. I will make a brief summary when they come back here to collect sewer crystals. But yeah, like I said, the next chapter upload will be for One For All (Redux). Then I'll do Man Vs Machine and so on and so on. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and follow the group as they tried to get the jetpack off of Planet Gaspar.  
**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	7. Monster Part 1

**BAYUUUUM! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Actually by the time this is out, my birthday would have already passed. But yeah, I just wanted to get that out, sorry that I have not done a typecast in a while. I was one, not in the mood for it. Or two, too lazy to do it. But I'll give you guys the rundown right now on whats going to happen for the next couple of weeks. As I said, work has been delaying these things. And I know I said the next chapter would be for One For All (Redux), but since these next chapters in Man Vs Machine were going to be short, that's why I wanted to put them out first. But I can gurantee you that after chapter 8 of Man Vs Machine is out, the next chapter will be for One For All (Redux). And speaking of my birthday, my birthday present was?.. You guessed it, another typewriter! Its more like my own personal birthday present after my parents ruined my birthday with what they thought was a good present. I'm not gonna talk about it though. So that should be it for everything in terms of Fanficion status. Now lets jump into this story.  
**

 **I also want to thank Lucas FTW for following Man Vs Machine. Your support is much appreciated.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

 **Nebula 51-G7-D45**

 **Starship Phoenix**

 **9:35pm local time**

 **Monster Part 1  
**

Once Ratchet landed the ship on the landing pad, Ratchet and the group got out of the ship and Jordan immediately wanted the Plasma Cuffs off of him. "Alright now get these things off me!"

"Alright, alright." Ratchet said. Ratchet called for the robotic nurse from before and she was able to cut the cuffs off using a built in welding torch she had with her. After the cuffs were off of him, Jordan started smelling himself and he smelled just like raw sewage. "Now take me to the showers immediately."

"It's down the hall and it's the first door on the left."

"Okay." Before the Human could even walk to his destination. He saw Sophia immediately rush in and hug him with all her might. "Jordan!" she yelled with joy.

"Jeez. I was gone for like 5 minutes."

"You were gone for an hour. And I was worried about you. And…and…" Sophia took a couple of whiffs from the Humans jacket and immediately covered her nose. "Ewww! You stink!"

"I know, I know. It's kind've a long story and I'm really not in the mood to talk about it. Why don't you go see how Clank and Ratchet are doing while I get a shower okay?"

"Okay." Sophia quickly walked towards Ratchet and Clank, who smelled just as bad as the Human did. But Jordan quickly fled the scene and walked towards where the bathroom was located. Halfway down the hallway, he looked to his left and saw a door that had the label "Bathroom" on it and the Human quickly walked in. He saw that the entire room had a white tile pattern on it. And on the north side of the room on the far right was the sink. And on the far left was the toilet, right next to the bath tub. He then saw that in front of the tub was also a washer and dryer in the case he wanted to wash his clothes. Jordan did just that and took all of his clothes off and threw them in the washer. He then saw that there was a large cabinet over the sink and saw that it had all of the stuff needed to not only wash his clothes, but himself as well. Jordan grabbed everything he need to wash his clothes and turned the washer on. While his clothes were being cleaned, Jordan walked over to the bathtub and turned the hot water knob and started filling the tub with water. After five minutes, the tub was completely filled and the Human stepped in it. He instantly felt the warm sensation hit him and he laid down in the water with a loud sigh of pleasure. With the clothes washing and the Human laying in his own filth, he decided to step out and drain the now contaminated water and also heard the washer make a ding and his clothes were now done. While the water drained, he grabbed his clothes out of the washer and threw them in the dryer. He then refilled the tub with hot water again and stepped back in. Now the Human started washing his hair with shampoo, then washed his body off with body wash. Once he was done, he drained the water and grabbed a towel and proceeded to dry himself off. It was at that moment that his clothes were done drying and once he was completely dried off, he put his clothes back on and stepped out of the bathroom. He then walked back out to the main deck of the Phoenix and saw that everyone, including John was waiting by Ratchet's ship. Once he met up with everyone, he saw Sophia immediately run towards him and start smelling him. "Do I smell better now?"

"Yes you do."

"Good." Jordan then walked over to John and saw that Ratchet and Clank were nowhere to be found. "Where's Ratchet and Clank?"

"They went to the Captain's deck to give Sasha his report on what you guys found on Aquatos."

"Well I guess I'll go wait for him in the quarters until he's done."

"Actually Jordan, there's something I've been wanting to tell you since you've showed up."

"Alright. What is it?"

"It's about the men we're training."

"What about them?"

"We're getting into more complex things and I'm almost out of what I was trained to do."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"She wants us to train them in more advanced battle tactics and she wants us to train them in things that I don't even know about."

"Okay. I'll have a talk with her and I'll try to think of something."

"Okay." Jordan started walking to the Captain's deck and saw that it was separated by a bridge. Jordan got on the moving platform and was taken directly to the main deck. Once the door opened, Jordan stepped in and saw that Sasha Phyronix was debriefing something to Ratchet. Once she was done and Ratchet started walking away, Jordan approached her. "There you are. I have a task for you."

"I know, John told me."

"Oh."

"I just wanted to ask. What do you exactly want me to do now? Because we're approaching the point where John can't teach the soldiers anymore things."

"I want you to teach them more advanced battle tactics and teach them more advance ways to take out the enemy."

"Well I'm not so sure I know enough about advanced battle tactics."

"Like I said. Just use your imagination."

"But-"

"Alright let's get this map decoded quickly!" Sasha yelled to her team of engineers (Mostly just Al) and they immediately got to work. Jordan knew that Sasha probably wasn't going to answer anymore of his questions at this point. So he decided to go back to the landing bay where John was and see what battle tactics he exactly explained to the rangers. "So John what have you exactly taught them?"

As they started walking down the hallway to where the recruits were, John started telling Jordan all of the different battle techniques and strategies that he taught them. And according to him, they were all pretty similar to the same kind of things that his race does back on Earth. What could possibly be more advance than that? Now the Human had to come up with a way that was different from the tactics that John taught them, but at the same time, they must be extremely different from the others. But the only battle techniques that Jordan knew were from his races past ancestors 200 years ago.

Civil War strategies.

Jordan really hoped that the soldiers would think of this as advanced and not primitive. Once Jordan and John walked into the room, the soldiers greeted the duo and were curious about what they were going to learn today. "Hello Sergeant." Private GUMP said.

"What are we going to learn today sir?" Private FIN added.

"Today we're going to be learning a few battle techniques that some of you, if not all of you have probably never heard of in combat. We're also going to be practicing these moves and making sure you get to use them when you first go out in combat in the real galaxy. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!" they all yelled.

"Good now let's do this." Jordan pulled out a blackboard from the other side of the room and started writing a few things down. He then started forming formations that civil war soldiers would make during the civil war and they all saw it, even John, who was a little skeptical about it being advanced. "Alright. So you guys are going to form a line like this. Then the commander, which is me or John, will order you guys to carefully aim, then fire. That's the first battle line. The second line would be for you to take cover anywhere, but you will still have to form a line. But when I yell fire at will, then you would fire as you please. But remember to take your time before you fire. You want to make every shot count. Now, is there any questions?" one of the soldiers raised their hand, and that soldier happened to be Roland. "Yes private?"

"Don't you think these formations are a little, I don't know, primitive?"

"It might be. But this is how my people have done things."

"But you said we're here to learn more advanced battle techniques."

"Private." Jordan walked over to the recruit and stared him directly in his LED lens. "Who is your sergeant here?"

"You are sir."

"Who has more battle experience in here?"

"You do sir."

"Who is the one that is teaching you all this so that you'll walk back with his tail still attached to his backside?"

"Actually-"

"WHO!?"

"You sir!"

"Good. Now that you understand who your commanding officer is. John! Take these men out and practice these battle formations."

"Yes Jor-, I mean, yes sergeant major."

"Good." As the rangers were walking out of the room, John walked up to Jordan and told him something. "I don't mean to agree with the rangers, but they're right. All of this stuff is primitive. Do you know any more advanced tactics that the soldiers don't know?"

"No. You pretty much covered it."

"Well why don't you tell Sasha that you don't know of anything else."

"Like she said. She wants me to use my imagination."

"Okay but-"

"Don't worry. As long as she see that we're making progress. She'll know what I'm teaching them."

"Alright, if you say so." Once John and Jordan met with the other rangers outside of the classroom, Jordan left John to teach them the battle formations and he didn't even bother searching for Sophia, Clank, or Ratchet. Jordan immediately went to the the ranger quarters, went into his military backpack and pulled out his Hermes 3000 typewriter and made another journal entry

 **28th of October, 2015**

 **Well. I had it again, I keep hearing the voices of the ones that I could not spare or protect. I feel like I'm going mad at this point. But I can't believe that John is with the Galactic Rangers of the Solana Galaxy. Now a Cazar called Sasha Phyronix wanted me to train these rangers in more advanced battle techniques. But all I have trained them was civil war battle formations. I really hope that we can get this done sooner and stop this so called Dr. Nefarious. Seriously what kind of name is Dr. Nefarious anyways? Is he really a doctor? Why would he name himself out of something out of a word in the English dictionary? I really don't get it. Well, as long as no one knows about my condition, then everything will be fine and under control-**

"What condition?" a voice said behind the Human. Jordan jumped when he heard the voice and saw that it was Sophia, holding her protopet Sarah. "What are you talking about?" Jordan said.

"You said you are in some kind of condition. And what about all the voices you keep saying in your journal." Sophia started looking through pages and pages of Jordan's journal. This obviously made the Human very angry and he snatched the papers from the Lombax. "Who gave you permission to read these?!"

"You read mine."

"That doesn't mean you should be going through my bang and reading everything that's on it."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Sophia listen. Sometimes, a person has to have things that are kept for themselves and not others. They need privacy sometimes and keep that kind of stuff to themselves. See what I mean? If you want to look at my stuff, you're gonna have to ask, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well you guessed right."

"Sooooo…Can I see the stuff in your backpack?"

"Well you already read my journal. So what else do you want to see?"

"I just want to see what's inside."

"Well alright. But don't expect to find a lifetime supply of candy bars or anything like that."

"Alright." Jordan pulled the backpack close to the Lombax and started unzipping all of the pockets and showing her what's inside. Sophia saw that the bag only consisted of survival based stuff. Like a canteen, a tent, a blanket, and a hell of a lot of emergency food and water. But this made the Lombax curious. Why does Jordan have all this? Is he going on a very long camping trip or something? She just didn't understand. "Why do you have all this?"

"I don't know, I just do." Jordan lied, knowing that this kit was for post-apocalyptic purposes only. But he didn't want to tell her that.

"Is it for camping or something?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Okay." Sophia then started looking at her protopet while Jordan zipped up all of the pockets of the backpack. Once he was done, he placed the backpack by his bedside and wrote the rest of the journal entry on the typewriter.

 **Sorry about that. I was just talking to Sophia about what was in my bag. But I'm done with that now and now I will say what I have to say. Like I said, I feel like a monster. Huh, sounds just like that song by the band Skillet. But yeah, I just hope I could keep this to myself. I hope I can find some way to stop the madness. You wanna know something? It actually looks like the madness seizes when I'm around my friends. This is just a theory, but hope it's a true one. So it might be an objective to stay around my friends as much as possible. Well, that's about all I have to say for now. This is Jordan Thompson, signing off.**

Jordan then put the typewriter back in the backpack and decided to sit on the sofa and waited for Ratchet and Clank to come. As Jordan was sitting there and looking at the blank holovision screen, he felt something get on his legs and wrap around his neck. Once Jordan noticed this, he looked and saw that it was Sophia wrapping her arms around the Human's neck and resting her head on his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Jordan?"

"Yeah?"

"I never did thank you for saving me a year ago. Actually I never did thank you for everything you've done for me. You've given me more than I could ask for."

"You don't have to thank me Sophia." After he said that. Sophia started moving her lips closer and closer to the Human's cheek and…

She kissed him.

She then looked towards the Human's face to see his reaction. But all he did was stare blankly at the holovision screen with his eyes wide open. She then started calling the Humans name after seeing this for ten seconds. "Jordan?"

"…"

"Jordan are you okay?"

The Human quickly shook his head "Huh, what?"

"I said are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

"Okay. Just making sure." Sophia then began to rest her head on the Human's shoulder and started to fall asleep after ten minutes. Once her eyes were closed, Jordan felt the cheek that Sophia pecked her lips on and his face instantly turned red. Why would she do that? Why would she kiss him like that? Jordan really wanted her to answer his questions, but he decided to leave her alone as he heard her start snoring. "Oh god she's a snorer too." Jordan quietly said. Jordan then picked her up and decided to carry her to bed, as he brought her to one of the six beds, he saw Ratchet walk through the hallway that led into the quarters. Jordan approached him. "She fell asleep on me."

"I can see that." Ratchet responded.

"What. You don't think it's adorable or anything?"

"Well I kind of saw it coming. Knowing how much she likes you."

"I don't think so."

"Are you kidding? She's crazy about you. You won't believe how much she talks about you and thinks about you when you're not around"

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"Oh. Well, okay the. I'm just gonna put her to bed and I'll see what I can do in my spare time."

"Okay. Maybe you should get some rest."

"Ratchet, I'm fine. You heard what the nurse said. My heart is fully healed."

"I know that. I just wanna make sure it is. I worry about you."

"Well, if you're that concerned about my health. Than fine. I'll go to bed."

"Okay, goodnight buddy."

"Goodnight." Ratchet and Jordan parted ways and Jordan carried Sophia into the first bed and slowly set her down. He then laid a blanket over her and slowly closed the little pod. Once he was done, he started climbing up to the highest bed and he tuck himself into bed.

 _20 minutes later_

After Ratchet was done talking to Sasha about his next mission. Ratchet decided to chill in the ranger's quarters until the whole facility shuts down for the night. As he was sitting on the sofa, he immediately started to get bored. He looked around for anything to do. He looked to his left, and saw nothing. He then looked to his right, and saw nothing. That is, until he eyed his Human friends backpack. Ratchet really wanted to know what was inside of it. So Ratchet walked over and put a hand on the bag. He then looked up to where the Human was sleeping and made sure he was still asleep. Ratchet saw that he was and he dragged the backpack across the room and over to the couch. Once Ratchet picked it up, he noticed that it must've weighed about 20 pounds. But Ratchet quickly started opening the pockets of the backpack and looked to see what was inside. He saw that it was mostly filled with camping essentials. A mini camp stove, matches, ramen noodle packs, paracord, and somehow, a whole week's worth of dried up food. Ratchet then saw his typewriter and a small folder. He took the folder and opened it, and saw many pieces of paper in it that were composed of all of his journal entries that he had ever made. Ratchet started flipping through them and saw his daily life on Earth. He saw that it mostly consisted of his time in school. And it turns out that it was his birthday a couple days ago. Ratchet reminded himself that he'll have to tell him happy birthday later. But Ratchet really turned his attention to the Humans most recent entry. He saw words like "monster" and "nightmares" and "voices". He even saw that this was consistent throughout all of his entries. Was something wrong with the Human that he was not aware of? Maybe Sasha could do something about it.

Ratchet closed the folder and zipped up all of the zippers and left the room. Ratchet knew they had a fully functioning hospital on this ship. But did they have a special MRI scanner that can detect any psychological conditions with a certain person? Once Ratchet reached Sasha, he asked her that very question. "Hey Sasha?"

"Yes Ratchet?"

"Do you guys happen to have some kind of scanner that can scan for anything wrong with the brain?"

"We so have a small MRI scanner that we used to scan the psychological conditions of our rangers. But that was years ago, even before I became captain."

"Well do you think it will still work?"

"I hope so." Sasha and Ratchet walked out into the main section of the phoenix and started walking down the hallway that led to the ranger quarters. They then went through the first door on the right that was labeled "Storage" and opened the door. They saw that the inside of the room was riddled with just about everything you could imagine. Spare robotic parts, robotic galactic ranger prototypes, spare ship parts, and old vintage tech used in the Phoenix's heydays. "It's probably best that you wait here. I'll fetch the scanner for you." Sasha said. Ratchet listened and stood where he was standing while the Cazar went inside and looked for the scanner. After waiting for two minutes, she walked out with the machine and started to get the machine up and running. She pressed the power button and the machine roared to life. "Yes it works!" Ratchet said. "So what do we do now?"

"Let's just go to Jordan and I'll read the instructions for this."

"You mean you've never used this thing before?"

"Like I said. This was way back in the early days when the Phoenix was made. I think it was last used ten years ago."

"Okay. Let's just go to Jordan then." Sasha and Ratchet walked over to the ranger's quarters and saw that Jordan was still sound asleep in his bed. "Alright, so what do we do first?" Ratchet asked.

"Well according to the instructions. You have to attach these six electrodes to Jordan's head." Sasha handed the six sticky pads to Ratchet.

"Alright." Ratchet started climbing up all the beds until he reached Jordan. He then slowly opened the pod up and was very careful not to disturb the Human. He then started sticking the pads on the Human's forehead and face. Once he was done, he slowly partially closed the lid and climbed down where Sasha was. Ratchet saw her read the instructions and started pressing buttons on the machine. Once Ratchet saw a green light emit from the device, that meant the machine was now scanning the Humans brain. Slowly, a large roll of paper started coming out of the machine that looked like a bunch of gibberish, consisting of numbers, figures, and letters. Once the machine emitted a red light and beeped twice, Sasha pulled the paper out and both she and the Lombax read it. "What do all these markings mean?" Ratchet said.

"I don't know. But I might know someone who does know."

"Who?"

"The NurseBot. She's been here for as long as I could remember. I'm sure she could read this."

"You think so?"

"Sure." Ratchet and Sasha walked all the way to the hospital wing where the robotic nurse was resting peacefully in recharge mode. But once Sasha turned the robot on, she immediately came to life and stood in front of the two organics. "What can I help you with today Miss Phyronix?" the nurse said.

"We need your help with something."

"Help with what?"

"It's about Jordan."

"He's not hurt again is he?"

"Actually it's something else." Sasha handed the roll of paper to the nurse. "We recently scanned his brain and are currently unaware of his current psychological condition. Can you read this for us?"

"Why of course." The robot took the paper and quickly took it to a nearby computer and started decoding what was on the paper. And once the entire sequence was ready, the results they got shocked the nurse. "Oh my!"

* * *

 **Now I know what you're thinking. Why would the title be called what if it is if its only called it because of the word used once or twice in the journal? And what about voices? I didn't read anything about him hearing voices? The only reason I called it "Monster" was because I virtually had no title ideas for this story at all. And even though I didn't write anything about him hearing voices in this chapter, there were delusions. And they all took place while Jordan was taking a relaxing bath, I just didn't write it. So now the group knows what he has and now the next step is curing it, or at least temporarily and make sure it doesn't happen again. So all that will be in the next chapter.  
**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	8. Monster Part 2

**Well, here we are with chapter 8. To those that don't know, I just uploaded a typecast on my Deviantart account. So theres not much that I'm going to say here. And like I said, next will be an update for One For All (Redux), I also say that in the typecast. Now lets get to reviews.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Max Chronicle- Yep, Sophia or Ratchet don't have the common courtesy to not go through someones personal belongings. Just wait till Jordan has to teach Sophia everything he knows on how to behave like a normal girl should at the dinner table. Because that will be coming up in, I don't know what chapter. But it will come. And thanks for the birthday thing, that is very much appreciated.**

 **GrimlockX4- You know the worst part about being lock up in handcuffs? YOU CAN'T EVEN PUT YOUR DAMN SEATBELT ON! What if they end up crashing due to Ratchet recklessness, then he would be royally fucked. Thank you for your support though, its very much appreciated.**

 **I would also like to thank trebor1212 for following Man Vs Machine. Your support is very much appreciated. Now lets get on with this story.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

 **Monster Part 2**

"Oh my!" the nurse exclaimed. Sasha and Ratchet quickly rushed to her side. "What's wrong?" Sasha said.

"These readings are off the charts."

"What does he have?"

"According to the data. He has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, or PTSD for short."

"And it's really that bad?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Wait a second." Ratchet said. "What exactly is PTSD?"

"You don't know what that is?" the nurse said.

"No."

"Alright. I'll give you a brief explanation to what it is." The nurse then started telling Ratchet the fundamentals of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. PTSD was q psychological condition of the brain that can occur following the experience of a life threatening event. Such as military combat, natural disasters, terrorist attacks, serious accidents, or physical or sexual assault in adult or childhood. "Really? Well what are the symptoms?"

"Well during the early stages, you would usually have nightmares of the incident. But as it gets worse, you can get delusions, hallucinations, and the nightmares would get exponentially worse."

"And it's really that bad?"

"That is correct. See, according to this chart." The nurse showed Ratchet the results and it looked like a bar graph, showing where normal levels of brain activity is supposed to be. And the brain activity that Jordan was having. "Normal brain activity should be at here." She pointed at one of the bars. "60 to 65. But your friend maxed the chart out at over a hundred."

"Wow."

"You see Ratchet. That's why the galactic president switched to using robotic soldiers instead of normal people. Way too many of them would get PTSD from all of the fighting and would cost the government too much bolts in diagnosis and treatment of the men. So he put in an executive order to use robotic soldiers as they were much cheaper to use and we could rewire their programming to fight like actual people, without them getting PTSD."

"So is that why you chose Jordan to train those soldiers?" Ratchet asked Sasha.

"Exactly. If you guys are really the ones that stopped Drek and his whole army, his fighting style should be perfect for our new production of the Galactic Rangers."

"Okay. So is there anything we can do to fix Jordan's brain?"

"Therapy is the most simple option. But for your friend, we may have to prescribe him some medication." The nurse said.

"The thing that shocks me is how he never told you about this. You did tell me that he did trust you a lot." Sasha said.

"Yeah, I don't know why he didn't tell us. I mean I would expect it if he told Sophia. But not telling me? I don't understand it."

"So you're saying he might've told Sophia?"

"Maybe."

"Well, we'll have to worry about it in the morning. I gotta shut down the rest of the facility and rest for the night."

"Alright. We'll wait till tomorrow." Ratchet and Sasha left to their quarters and once Ratchet reached the beds, he looked up and saw that Jordan wasn't sleeping with any blankets over him. If he was going through a rough time like this, the thing he can do at least is let the Human get a good night sleep in comfort. Ratchet quickly rushed back to the hospital wing and asked the nurse if she had any extra blankets. "Hey. Do you guys happen to have any blankets on you that I could borrow?"

"Of course." The nurse hovered over to a small cabinet and opened it. Ratchet looked inside and saw that there were rows after rows of normal white blankets organized in the cabinet. "You are free to take one if you like." The nurse said. Ratchet started feeling the blankets, trying to find the softest one. As Ratchet searched through all of the blankets, his eyes were fixed on the very last one all the way in the back of the cabinet. Ratchet saw that it wasn't white, but yellow in color. And it had brown stripes along the sides of it. It looked exactly like a fur pelt similar to Ratchets colors. And once he felt it, it had to of been the most soft blanket he had ever felt in his entire life. "What the heck is this?" he said as he took it out.

"It's a blanket made out of Lombax fur."

"What?"

"Yeah. The pelt itself is made from a now extinct creature years ago. And it's covered in Lombax fur."

"But how did you get this?"

"I'm not sure. Apparently we acquired it before I was built, so I don't have anything to tell you about it."

"Okay. I'll go take this to Jordan then."

"Okay." Ratchet left the area, walked down towards the quarters, and started climbing up the beds until he reached Jordan's. He then carefully opened the pod and made sure not to wake the Human. He then threw the blanket over his body and wondered what he was dreaming about. But he did hope that he was having a sweet dream. "Goodnight buddy. I hope you're sleeping okay." He quietly said to the Human. Ratchet then closed the pod and once he reached his bed, he tucked himself in and slowly fell asleep.

…

Shortly after Jordan falls asleep, he finds himself in a strange place. It was dark, the walls were made from concrete, and the floor was made of sand. But across from Jordan was a light shining through what looked like an open gate. Jordan cautiously approaches the exit with one hand gripping his machete. When he gets outside, Jordan almost instantly knew where he was at. The structure that surrounded him was made from white concrete and had many rows of seats; just enough for at most 80,000 spectators to sit. The inner wall surrounding the center was 15 feet high and the outer wall of the entire structure was around 157 feet high. This place is an arena, but not just any arena. Jordan was in the Ancient Roman Colosseum. Before Jordan can even think about turning back, the gate slams shut behind him. He runs over and tries to lift it, but it's too heavy. That's when he hears cold laughter that he knows all too well coming from a balcony overlooking the arena. Up there sitting in a black throne was none other than his red-eyed counterpart. Jordan just glares at him as his laughter dies down. "You want to know something Jordan? Killing is necessary for survival, but it is also a means to becoming stronger than others." Jordan's dark half lectures.

"Bullshit! Killing only makes people into monsters like YOU! Jordan yells with venom in his voice. Dark Jordan sneers at him.

"Alright, enough talking. Let the games begin." Suddenly, the other gates around Jordan began to rise open. People of various races, humans included, entered the arena armed with only melee weapons. Jordan counts 50 enemies total. He draws his machete when the first killer, a Blarg, charges him with a knife. 'Dammit! Goddammit!' is what Jordan thinks when he grabs the limb holding the knife with one hand and pushing his blade through the Blarg's chest with the other. As soon as Jordan uses his foot to kick/push the dead Blarg off his machete, the other killers attack. Time seemed to slow down for Jordan as everything began to blur together. He slashed, stabbed, dodged, parried, countered, severed limbs, decapitated, broke limbs, snapped necks, and slashed throats. The expressions on his enemies' faces turned from evil to terror and horror as Jordan cuts them down one by one. Sometime during the middle of the bloodbath, a strange web of lightning lit up the grey sky. Jordan had glanced up at his dark half while pulling his machete out of a human killer's shoulder. Dark Jordan narrowed his eyes at the sky. Pretty soon, the attacks just stopped. Jordan only had to look around him to see why. All 50 of his enemies lied dead in various bloody states of mutilation. The sand on which he stood was soaked in blood. Jordan himself was covered in blood, none of which were his own. "You're a hypocrite. You know that, right?" Jordan looks back up at Dark Jordan with hatred in his eyes, but does not respond. "You say that ALL forms of killing are wrong, yet you just butchered 50 people just to save your own life. But we're not done yet. I have one more match for you." Jordan suddenly begins to feel warmer for some reason as only one gate directly in front of him begins to lift open. Jordan readies his weapon, preparing for another wave of lunatics to attack him. But what he sees nearly makes him drop his machete. Only one figure steps into the arena. He's wearing Megacorp-issue commando armor and wielding an Omniwrench. Ratchet stops ten feet away from Jordan and only stared at him without saying a word. The strange thing is that Jordan couldn't see Ratchet's eyes past the green visor of his helmet. Jordan looks back up at his dark half, whose face now showed no emotion. "Kill him." Jordan looks back to Ratchet, who was now approaching the former with his wrench ready. Jordan's mind raced. He didn't want to fight his best friend. He had to try to defuse the situation. "Ratchet, I don't want to fight you. Pl-" Jordan is cut off when Ratchet swings his wrench at his head, which Jordan dodges. "Ratchet!" Jordan yells just before Ratchet dashes forward and knees him in the gut. Jordan nearly doubles over and somehow blocks another swing from Ratchet with his machete. But Jordan doesn't have a tight-enough grip on his weapon, so the force of the blow from Ratchet's wrench sends his blade flying out of his reach. Ratchet is quick with his next move. He plants a kick in the center of Jordan's chest, knocking him off his feet. Jordan, still dazed from the kick, turns his head right and sees Ratchet slowly walking up and raising his wrench to finish Jordan off. "Ratchet… don't." Jordan says weakly. "Good night buddy. I hope you're sleeping okay." Jordan hears from the clouds above. As Jordan was distracted by this, Ratchet brings down the wrench towards his head. That's when time once again slows for Jordan. He rolls away from Ratchet just as his wrench connects with the ground where Jordan's head had been. The next thing Jordan knows is that he's on his feet and slamming his fist into Ratchet's left cheek. Ratchet stumbles a few steps before falling over, likely disoriented from the punch. Jordan looks to the left and sees his machete resting on the sand. He dashes over and swipes it from the ground before getting back to Ratchet, who was beginning to get back up. Jordan doesn't give him the chance; he comes up from behind, grabs Ratchet's ears with one hand and pulls back while using the other to bring the blade to Ratchet's throat. Jordan wanted to end it right there, but something kept him from doing so. _'What am I doing?'_ Jordan slowly lowers his machete from Ratchet's throat and then releases his ears. Ratchet, rubbing his throat, sits on the ground and just stares at Jordan, his green visor now cracked from Jordan's punch. "You disappoint me, Jordan." Dark Jordan calls from his balcony. He did not look pleased at all.

"Yeah, well your opinion means very little to me." Jordan talks back. Dark Jordan stands up from his throne.

"That "friend" of yours is going to betray you at one point."

"Ratchet's my best friend! He would never do that!" Jordan yells.

"If you don't start doing what needs to be done, I WILL take matters into my own hands". Dark Jordan warns before disappearing into the shadows.

…

Jordan slowly opened his eyes and looked outside his little pod and saw that all of the lights in the room were on and illuminating the quarters. Jordan opened the lid of the pod and slowly climbed down onto the floor. He then started looking around the room and saw that no one was in it. He saw that both Ratchet and Sophia were out of their bed and doing god knows what. But all Jordan wanted to do is go to the bathroom and freshen up. Jordan walked all the way to the bathroom and started to wash his face off. "Why-can't-this-madness-just-end?!" he said as he banged his head on the edge of the sink. Once he was done, he looked in the mirror and saw that he had large white spots sticking to his head. And to the Human, they looked like electrode patches that you would put on your chest if you wanted to get your lungs scanned. But why were they on his face? Jordan proceeded to take all seven of the patches off and when he looked in the mirror again, he saw that there was a black figure staring directly at the Human. And it had bulging red eyes. Jordan quickly shook his head side to side and saw that the figure disappeared and saw himself through the mirror again. Jordan sighed heavily and left the bathroom. He then looked to his right and saw Ratchet walking down the hallway towards him. "Hey Ratchet."

"Good morning buddy. Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Why would I lie about that?"

"I was just wondering." As Jordan was about to walk back to the quarters, Ratchet asked him one more question. "Hey Jordan?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Why would I lie to you, you're my best friend."

"I was just checking."

"You know. I feel like you're not trusting me with something."

"Not that's not it. I just worry about you."

"I know. You told me that almost a million times."

"I have not."

"Well it feels like it."

"Well I'm gonna go talk to Sasha about our next mission. So you just sit in here and wait okay?"

"Why don't I just come with you?"

"Please, I just think it's for the best that you stay in here."

"Alright, whatever you say." Jordan walked all the way back into the quarters and sat on the sofa. Ratchet then went to the main control center of the Phoenix and contacted Sasha. "Is Jordan in the quarters?" Sasha asked.

"Yes, he's sitting on the couch."

"Alright, let's go speak to him then." Sasha and Ratchet walked out of the control room, through the main deck, and into the ranger's quarters where the robotic nurse joined them. They all then sat around the Human and this made him very curious on what they were doing. "Uh, what's going on here? Did you tell her about our next mission?" he said to Ratchet.

"Actually we came here for something else." Sasha said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's about your condition." The nurse said.

"What condition?"

"You PTSD."

"What? I don't have PTSD."

"That's not what the data says." The robotic nurse showed Jordan the results from the test they did on him and Jordan immediately snatched the paper from her and looked at the results. No wonder why he had electrodes attached to his face. Why would they sneak through his personal space like this? Why? "You took a scan of my brain!? WHY!?"

"Jordan lets just calm down for a second." Ratchet said as he had his hands in front of his face."

"You don't just go through someone brain like that! At least not without permission first!"

"Jordan the only reason we did this was because I was-"

"Worried about you. Yeah, I know, I heard it a million times! How'd you even know I had PTSD anyways?!"

"After reading your journals."

"Great! JUST GREAT! Now everyone is reading my personal life! What else do you know about me!? Do you know that I juggled for a hobby!?"

"Really?"

"It was sarcasm you fucking idiot!"

"Hey!"

"Jordan, all we're trying to do is help you." The nurse said.

"I don't need any of your help! I have the whole situation under control!"

"Really? Because I'm gonna guess that you had a nightmare last night." Ratchet said.

"How'd you come to that conclusion?"

"Your eyes are slightly red. Which means that you had difficulty sleeping last night. And from the looks of your most recent journal, it seems like you're having more delusions."

"You know those could mean anything."

"It means that you don't have control of it and you need help. Now please, relax and let us help you." Jordan hesitated and didn't even want to deal with anyone right now. But he heard footsteps behind the couch and looked and saw Sophia and Clank walk towards the group. "Is everything alright Jordan?" Clank said.

"Yeah Jordan, whats going on?" Sophia said.

"Nothing Sophia. Why don't you go wait by the ship for us."

"Okay." Sophia walked to the ship and left Clank. Jordan then looked down towards the tiny robot. "What is going on Jordan?"

Jordan sighed. "Cmon, its best you join the rest of us." Clank walked over to the couch and sat beside Ratchet. The Lombax then told the Human if Sophia knew about his condition. "Does Sophia know about this? You did say that she read your journal."

"No, she doesn't."

"What are they talking about Jordan?" Clank asked.

"It's probably best that you tell him Ratchet."

"Okay." Ratchet then told Clank about Jordan's psychological condition. And surprisingly, Clank wasn't shocked, knowing how much the Human has been through. But there was only one question. How come Ratchet hasn't shown any signs of PTSD. "The only thing I do not understand is. How come Ratchet does not have it?"

"Well let's just ask him." Jordan said.

"Yes Ratchet. How you been having any nightmares or feeling strange since your last adventure?" the nurse said.

"I mean I did have some nightmares at first. But things have been fine ever since."

"He must have a more stronger mind set than Jordan's." Sasha said.

"That could be one reason." Jordan said.

"Well now that we know that everyone is informed about his condition. I think we should start with the diagnosis of how severe it is. So I would like to ask that everyone should leave the room and leave me and Jordan in privacy." The nurse said.

"Alright, everyone leave now." Sasha said. Everyone, including Sasha left the room, leaving the Human in robot in peace. The nurse then pulled out a large clipboard with some paper and a pencil out from her chest compartment and started to ask the Human various questions. "Alright. What I'm first going to do is ask you a few questions and assess how bad your condition is. Is that okay with you?"

"I guess."

"Good. So first question. Can you tell me about the most recent nightmare you had?"

"Okay. So let's see here…" Jordan then proceeded to tell the nurse about his most recent nightmare. And the robotic nurse wrote everything down on her clipboard. Once he was done, the nurse asked him another question. "So how long have you been having these hallucinations and delusions?"

"Probably about a year or so."

"Okay…have these nightmares you've been having produced any hallucinations or delusions that are related to the nightmares?"

"Yes, they have."

"Okay..well that's all the questions I wanted to ask you. Now if you can just stay in here and I'll discuss the results with your friends."

"Okay." Jordan stayed where he was and the nurse flew out of the room and regrouped with the rest of the Humans friends. "From what he's been telling me. We may need to prescribe him some strong medication."

"Is it really that bad?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"Alright. So where are we going to find medication for him?"

"Sasha and I are gonna go to Kerwan to get the proper medication. And once you guys are ready, you can go to the Tyhrranoid home planet of Tyhrranosis and lead the main assault."

"Don't you think he should wait until he gets his medication first? I mean, what if he starts hallucinating during the battle or something like that?"

"Well according to what he said to me. He doesn't seem to have any problems when he is in battle. So I think he should be fine until then."

"Well you're the doctor. So I'll believe you."

"Good." As the nurse said that, Jordan walked through the closed door and saw the entire group standing there. "What's going on here?" he said.

"Nothing." Ratchet said.

"Actually. We were discussing the details of your next mission." Sasha said.

"Good. Its finally good that I'm finally getting out of this place. So, where are we going?"

"Planet Tyhrranosis."

"I'm not expert on planets. But I'm gonna guess that's the home planet of the Tyhrranoids?"

"That's correct."

"Okay. So what's the plan?"

"Well first. According to your reconnaissance, we first have to take out the bases surface to air defenses. That's where you three come in. You will first free-fall from one of our dropships-"

"Wait wait wait. What do you mean free-fall? You mean we're gonna skydive out of a ship!?"

"That's correct."

"Oh no! I'm not going to risk my life by jumping out of a ship without a parachute!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure they have parachutes on the ship that we get on." Ratchet said.

"I better hope so. So what's next?"

"Next you will land on the landing site and take out the mortar launchers. Then, you will use one of the provided land vehicles and take out the four plasma cannons that guard the perimeter of the base. Finally, you two will lead the main assault. Can you and Ratchet handle all that?"

"I think so."

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Ratchet said.

"I know."

"Alright. I'll leave you three to it then." Sasha and the robotic nurse left to their ship, leaving Jordan, Ratchet, and Clank to make sure that everyone was ready to leave. "Well buddy? You think you're ready to go?"

"What about Sophia?"

"She waiting by the ship isn't she? But since we're going on a dropship, maybe we could sneak around to the nearest one and try to fool her."

"I don't know. I don't think she'll like me lying to her."

"Oh she'll be fine, cmon let's go." Ratchet, Clank, and Jordan walked out of the hallway and out to the main deck. They then saw two dropships parked in between Ratchets ship and they quickly walked to the one on the right of his ship. But as they climbed aboard with the rest of the rangers, Jordan saw the cockpit on Ratchet's ship open and saw Sophia run towards them. "Wait!" she yelled. But it was at this moment that the dropships thrusters roared to life and started to take off. That's when the loading dock closed its doors and the entire ship took off into deep space, making its way to the Tyhrranoid home planet of Tyhrranosis.

* * *

 **So. How did you guys like that nightmare? This time though, this one was actually a real nightmare. "Why do you say that? Aren't all of his dreams nightmares?" Well like I said, there is something special about the other nightmares that you will learn about as we go on with the story. And like I said, thank SAK-96 for the nightmare. I made a _tiny_ tweak to it. But other than that, all of that was all him. But that's going to be the last of the nightmares for a while. Next will be Planet Gaspar for One For All (Redux) and what I am about to write about in it is I hope worth the wait. Thank you for your continued support and I will see you guys later. And sorry about the generic title, I just couldn't think of any good names right off the bat.  
**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	9. Battle of Tyhrranosis part 1

**Well, here is chapter 9 of Man Vs Machine. In case you are wondering what I have been doing while working on this. Please refer to my typecast. Actually by the time this is up, there is no typecast that I am talking about. I actually have it done, I just never got the time to uploading it on DeviantArt. But it will basically tell you everything that has been going on and talks about what I am going to be doing if these flamer reviews keep going on. I think I basically got about 6 of them. But I deleted most of them. If you want to know what I will be doing with any future reviews like that. Than please refer to the typecast once I get it uploaded. They recently have been asking me that their reviews is what you call "Constructive criticism". But let me tell you what that actually means. Constructive criticism is, and I quote, "Often containing helpful and specific suggestions for positive change." one of those comments told me to kill off both of my OCs. But if I did that, then it would just be a pointless novelization of the game. And I kinda hate novelizations when it comes to games. Why should I read a book about the game when I could just buy the game itself and create my own story out of it. No offense to some writers on this archive that actually are making novelizations of the game. This was just my personal opinion. And another one (actually most of them) that they call constructive criticism was just plain awful. If you refer to the most recent review, actually the one before the most recent. THAT IS NOT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Your just taking a giant shit on the story thinking you'll have a good laugh on it. But if you wanna know what I am going to be doing with these reviews if they keep coming, than please refer to my typecast. Alright, without further ado, lets get to the actual reviews.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Max Chronicle- I thank you for your good review and I appreciate the feedback.**

 **-Now I did take your advice from reading your review and I hope I did better in terms of short paragraphs. The only reason they were so long before was because I think of cuts in paragraphs as kind've like scene transitions in a book or movie. And I really don't wanna make any unnecessary breaks in certain parts of the story. But if you want them even shorter than that? Than okay, I did make them shorter in this one and hope you like it.**

 **And I would also like to thank riverab119 for favoriting and following me. They actually did this last chapter and forgot to mention them last chapter. So I'm sorry for the** **inconvenience.**

 **Now I'm going to shut up and let you guys read this long awaited chapter.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

 **Planet Tyhrranosis**

 **3:30pm local time**

 **Battle of Tyhrranosis part 1**

As Ratchet and the rest of the rangers were flying through the air in their dropship, Jordan looked around and saw that all of the rangers that he trained were in the ship with him, Including John. But before they reached their freefall destination, Jordan decided to give a little motivational speech before they fall to the ground. Jordan stepped in the center of the room and began his little speech. "Look, um. I'm not so good when it comes to speeches before we go into battle. But I do know this. Some of you may live today, and some of you may die. But that doesn't mean that we can't show these beasts what mean machines are all about. When I stepped foot on the battlefield for the first time in my life. I may have had the same thoughts that all of you are having right now. But you know what I thought about?...I thought about my home. My family, my country, and my god forsaken planet! Now if this doesn't get you riled up? Then I know this will. If you think you are going to die from those miserable, bloodthirsty, god forsaken creatures? Then you must not have a single piece of dignity in your metallic circuit boards. You wanna know why we're fighting today? Because they're scared. Scared of you, scared of us. They don't think we'll last like the other battles before us. But you know what? Let's change this, right now. Now everyone stand up!" all of the rangers stood up from their seats, including Ratchet and Clank. "You know what a good friend once said to me? He said "The object of war is to not die for your country. But to make the other bastard die for his.". A wise man told me that, and I will always hold that close and dear to my heart." An alarm went off at that moment, telling all of the rangers that they were reaching their drop off point. "Line up your shots. Conserve your ammo. And make sure that you show these creatures that we are the greatest mean machines that this galaxy has ever known!" all of the rangers clapped for his speech, except for Ratchet. The main hatch in the back of the dropship opened and Jordan stepped to the edge of it and said one last thing. "Now let's make this galaxy great again." Jordan then held his arms out to his sides, leaned back, and fell out of the ship. The rest of the rangers followed the Humans lead and jumped out of the ship, including Ratchet. Once Ratchet caught up with Jordan, he gave his review on his speech. "That was quite a speech you told them." Ratchet said.

"Its wasn't much. But as long as I shedded some hope into their metallic hearts, then that's enough for me."

"Well get ready. We're about to hit the ground."

"Okay." They both then stayed silent for ten seconds until Ratchet brought something very crucial up. "Uh, Jordan?"

"Yeah?"

"You did remember to grab a parachute before you fell out of the ship? Right?"

"Oh yeah." That's when Jordan's eyes went wide as he looked at the ground below. He completely forgot to get a parachute. "Oh god! Panic attack!" Jordan said as he started uncontrollably breathing heavily.

"Buddy calm down. I got an idea. Just grab onto me." Jordan grabbed onto the Lombax as tight as he could as they freefalled to the earth below. Ratchet hoped the Heli-pack he had on him could support all of the weight of both the himself and the Human combined. But since he never tested this before, this would be considered test number one. Once they were twenty feet off the ground, Ratchet activated the Heli-pack and they shockingly slowly hovered down until they hit the ground. "Wow. I can't believe that worked!" Ratchet said. But he quickly noticed that the Human was still latched onto him. "Uh, buddy. You can let go now."

"Oh. Yeah, right." Jordan released the Lombax and Ratchet asked the Human what to do next. "So should we go in there?" Ratchet asked as he pointed to the large building to their left that housed all of the sky cannons.

"Lets wait for our men to get on the ground first. Then we'll clear each room inside and take care of these cannons."

"Alright." Ratchet and Jordan waited for all of the rangers to come down. There was a grand total of twenty men in the dropship. By the time they hit the ground, only eight survived. Once they were all on the ground, Jordan did a quick attendance to see if all of his rangers made it. And luckily for him, they did. They all then discussed the battle plan before they headed into the building. He then looked to the rangers. "Private Roland?!" he commanded. The ranger then ran to his commander and addressed himself. "Yes sir?"

"Do you still have those breaching charges?"

"Right here sir." He said as he pulled them out from behind himself.

"Good. Place them on that door and the rest of you form up."

"Yes sir!" they all said. As Roland set the charge on the center of the door, the rest of the rangers (Including Ratchet and Jordan) gathered on both sides of the door and got ready to kill anyone that was inside. "Breaching!" Roland shouted. The charge then exploded and blew the door to bits. Everyone rushed in to clear the room, but they quickly saw that the entire room was already cleared. So they made a right turn down a hallway and encountered another locked door. Once they breached that door, they saw that this room was filled with three Tyhrranoids that had mech suits on. All of the rangers took cover and started dealing with the problem. Jordan decided to use his Turret Glove and threw a small turret out in the room. Unfortunately, the turret wasn't smart enough to aim for the completely exposed Tyhrranoid on top of the machine. So Ratchet used his Nitro Launcher and blew the first enemy to bits. Jordan then decided to use his Plasma Whip and he wrapped the whip around the second Tyhrranoid and engulfed it in flames. That left only one more, but the rangers saw what their commanders were doing and completely riddled the last one with bullets. Now that the room was cleared, they made a left turn, walked down a small hallway with caution, and then made a right turn. They then saw another room that was once again locked down tight. They repeated the same procedure as before and breached the door. This time there were just five normal Tyhrranoids who saw the group and ran towards them. But the rangers were able to quickly dispatch the creatures and the entire room was cleared. Jordan and the rangers then saw a large machine in the center of the room and they all knew that this must be the contraption that has the four aerial cannons operational. Jordan then commanded private Roland to set all of the breaching charges that he had on him on the generator and the entire group quickly stepped back. After five seconds, the charged exploded and the entire generator was now in shambles.

Suddenly, the whole room started to slightly shake and some of the rangers started to freak out. "Earthquake!" one of them yelled.

"It's not an earthquake. The cannons must've been destroyed." Jordan said. After the small vibration lasted ten seconds, it ceased and they all exited the building and met up outside. Jordan and Ratchet started to communicate with Sasha Phyronix through as small holovision screen in Clanks compartment. "We took out the surface to air defenses Miss Phyronix." Jordan said.

"Great job so far guys. Just hold your position, I'm sending a dropship down to give you the vehicle."

"Copy that. Ratchet and Jordan out." Ratchet said. Once Clank placed the screen in his chest compartment, the group and the rest of the rangers waited for a dropship to land. After waiting for two minutes, they all heard a noise above them and saw a small dropship hover down on them and land beside the rangers. Once the bottom of the ship opened, a large three wheeled vehicle with a bright green paint job rushed out of the dropship and in front of the troops. "Let's see them try this out for size." John said as he stood from the driver's seat.

"John!" Jordan yelled as he saw him. John then jumped out of the vehicle and approached the duo. "Sasha said that it's my job to follow your orders as you clear out these turrets."

"Alright."

"So what should I do?"

"Just lead the ground troops and we'll handle the rest."

"You got it Sergeant Major." John then left the area with the rest of the rangers and Ratchet and Jordan immediately started to get to work on taking out these plasma turrets. "I'll drive. You can use the turret on the back and shoot." Ratchet said as he hopped into the driver's seat.

"Alright." Jordan hopped on the turrets located in the back of the vehicle and Ratchet engaged the ignition. As the engine roared, Jordan saw two joysticks with triggers on them and knew that these must've controlled the turrets. Jordan grabbed both sticks and moved them to the left and saw the two guns move with them. He then moved them right, then left again. Now that he had full control of the turrets, Jordan felt the vehicle start to move as Ratchet was now getting the feel for the steering of the vessel. He first steered it right, then left, then right again. Once he felt that the steering was good and light to the touch, he drove across the bridge and drove into the plateau turned battlefield. Ratchet then stopped the car and they looked to where the turrets were located. They saw two of them to the far northwest. One far northwest. And one to the west. Ratchet knew there wouldn't be much on discussion which one they should go first. He knew that wherever he chose, the Human would agree with him. So he decided to go to the first one west of them. Ratchet put the vehicle on full blast and they quickly sped across the plateau. As he was driving, both he and the Human looked around an saw the many rangers battling it out with the residents of this planet. But Jordan didn't see his platoon anywhere. Jordan thought they must be battling at one of the other turrets and has told John if they ever need any assistance, just contact him and they'll be on their way.

Soon, they reached the turret and saw that they did encounter some resistance. But Jordan immediately took care of the threat by pressing both triggers on the joysticks and started firing at the ten Tyhrranoids that were on the ground. Using his spot on accuracy and precision, Jordan was able to take out all of the Tyhrranoids in just fifteen seconds. Once the area was clear, Jordan and Ratchet saw that the main generator that activates the control the machine was on top of the structure, just below the turret. Jordan looked to his right and saw a ladder that led to the generator. So Jordan told Ratchet to pull up close to the ladder and once he was right over it, Jordan climbed up the ladder and reached the generator. But Jordan knew he didn't have any explosives on him. But he did have various weapons. Jordan equipped his Mini Turret Glove and placed four turrets all around the generator. As the tiny turrets fired at the generator, Jordan quickly climbed down the ladder and once he was back on the turret, he saw the generator blow to bits, causing a chain reaction and ultimately destroyed the turret itself.

Once the first turret was destroyed, Ratchet drove across the plateau to the second one. Once they reached the second one, they saw that it was once again was guarded by many Tyhrranoids. But Jordan was able to easily clear them out in just fifteen seconds once again. Jordan then climbed up the ladder and saw that this time there was a small control box on top of the turret that was probably controlled by a Tyhrranoid inside it. Jordan climbed up another ladder that led to the control box and he saw a button on the right side of it. Jordan pressed the button and the main door that led to the small control room opened. A large Tyhrranoid who was controlling the machine turned around and noticed a large blade get shoved directly into its chest and pulled out of the control box. Jordan then looked into the small space and saw a big red button on the center of the dashboard. Jordan pressed the button and quickly saw a red light on top of the small space flash and make a loud alarm go off. Jordan quickly ran off the platform, down the ladders, and onto his vehicle. Slowly but surely, the whole turret started to fall apart and it suddenly exploded.

With only two more to go, they quickly drove off to the ext turret. But as Ratchet was driving, Jordan heard his communicator go off and heard John from the other line. "Sergeant Major! We're taking heavy fire at turret d! Request immediate assistance!"

"Copy that John. We're heading to you right now." Jordan said. He then informed Ratchet that they had to go to the next turret farther away from them and Ratchet spun the vehicle one hundred and eighty degrees and Jordan held on tight. They then travelled across the battlefield until they reached the turret. Once they reached it, they saw that all of Jordan's platoon including John were behind a couple of large rocks avoiding gunfire from the thirty five Tyhrranoids firing back at them. Jordan and Ratchet quickly saved the day and rushed in and started firing at the creatures. Soon enough, they were able to quickly dispatch all of the enemies and everyone got up from cover and John walked over to the duo. "Thanks a lot guys. The rangers thought they were done for." John said.

"You're welcome." Jordan said. "Now let's get this thing destroyed once and for all." Jordan said. Ratchet drove over to the ladder and Jordan climbed up it and saw that this one also had an automated generator on it that controlled the turret. Jordan told private Roland to throw him a charge he still had and he did. Jordan then placed the charge on the generator and activated it. Jordan then quickly ran off the platforms and jumped back onto the car. After waiting five seconds, the turret exploded into a large ball of fire. All of the rangers then cheered for the duo. But Jordan quickly stopped them. "Now's not the time to celebrate! We still have a job to do! Quickly advance to the last turret!" they all obeyed and Ratchet quickly drove to the fourth turret. Just like the second one, there was a small control box on top of the second platform. But this time, since most of the Tyhrranoids were guarding the turret they just took out, no one was guarding this one this time. So Jordan quickly climbed up the platforms, killed the creature inside, and pressed the self destruct button. Once he was back on the car, the second part to Qwarks plan was complete and all of the turrets were now destroyed.

Ratchet drove out to the main entrance of the base, that had two turrets on top of the structure that were controlled by Two Tyhrranoids. "Alright! Let's get the men assembled and move 'em out! Chaaaarge!" Jordan yelled. All of the rangers then started making their attack run on the fort. As the Tyhrranoids were firing back, some of the rangers started taking cover behind large rocks and firing back. Once Ratchet and Jordan reached the main gate, which was locked down tight. The rangers started getting every type of explosive device they had out and tried to get the door open. While Ratchet and Jordan jumped off of their vehicle, they walked over and saw what the rangers were doing and knew it would take forever to get this heavily fortified door destroyed. So they knew there would have to be another way in. As they were about to walk away from the rangers, Jordan saw John walk up to them and give them the situation. "This door looks heavily fortified." John said.

"Oh you think?" Ratchet sarcastically said.

"Anyway. I contacted Sasha and she should be bringing an airstrike in about five minutes."

"Alright. You just keep doing what you're doing and we'll try to find another way in." Ratchet said. John walked back over to the men and kept ordering them to get the door open. Ratchet and Jordan saw that there was a small opening on the left side of the fort and they both walked to it. Once they walked through it, they looked to their right and saw a cave that must've led into either the Tyhrranoids sewer system, or possibly something they were not informed about in the presentation that Qwark made. So they both entered the cave and jumped down a few ledges and saw that further down the cave were a couple of Tyhrranoids guarding the main entrance that led deeper into the cave The Lombax and Human didn't bother trying to be stealthy on this and decided to equip their weapons of choice. Ratchet equipped the Shock Blaster, and the Human decided to use his Lava Gun in case the Lombax needed any backup. Once they approached the two creatures, they immediately opened fire. With Ratchet riddling the first Tyhrranoid with bullet holes. And the Human melted the other one until it was nothing but ashes. They then entered deeper into the cave and saw that they had to climb up a few ledges to continue.

They did just that and saw a wide area with even more ledges, but even more Tyhrranoids as well. Once they climbed up another ledge, they saw three large Tyhrranoids guarding the next ledge. Ratchet equipped his Nitro Launcher and launched two bombs at the duo, blowing them to bits. They then climbed up the nest ledge and saw another Tyhrranoid guarding the next one. But this time they had mechsuits from before. Ratchet used his Nitro Launcher and blew the first one to pieces with just three bombs. But as the next one was getting closer, Jordan decided to test his Plasma Whip and he quickly pushed the red button to activate it. He quickly rushed in front of Ratchet and swung the whip at the creature, causing the flaming rope to wrap around the Tyhrranoid itself and Jordan pulled it back and threw the creature off of the machine. As it was thrown on the ground, it rolled around trying to put the flames out. But since the whip was coated in a type of solvent that you couldn't not only put out with a fire extinguisher. But stop, drop, and rolling wouldn't help either. As the Tyhrranoid rolled around on the ground, its entire body was blackened to a crisp and soon the creature stopped rolling and its screams were no longer heard.

They then climbed up the final two ledges and saw sunlight protrude from a small opening. Once they walked through it, they were now inside the fort. They saw that the fort had two surface to air defenses that had shields on them that were impervious to outside attacks. The only way to disable them were from the inside. But as they walked into the fort, they saw that most of the forts forces were focused on Jordan's platoon. So this gave the duo enough breathing room to focus on the turrets without having to deal with any enemies. They quickly climbed a long ladder up to the first turret and saw that it wasn't guarded at all and the only thing controlling it was a small generator. Since Jordan didn't have any of those breaching charges from before, Ratchet decided to use his Nitro Launcher and he shot one bomb at the generator and blew it to bits. But instead of the whole structure blowing to smithereens, only the shield was disabled, allowing the attack ships to fire missiles at the turrets and destroy them. Ratchet and Jordan quickly climbed down the ladder and focused on disabling the shields of the last turret. They quickly sneaked across the fort and started climbing up the ladder to the next turret. Once they destroyed the generator, they saw two dropships soar through the air and drop two large bombs on the turrets.

The entire structure started to fall apart and Jordan was a little nervous on what would happen next. As he was about to climb down the ladder, he saw his counterpart standing by the ledge beside him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Grab on." He said as he held his hand out to the Human. Jordan instantly knew what the Lombax was going to do and grab onto his hand tightly. Ratchet then jumped off the ledge and Jordan let go of the ladder. Once Jordan had a firm grip on the Lombax's body, He and Ratchet slowly hovered to the ground thanks to Clanks Heli-pack. Once they hit the ground, they saw that the main entrance into the fort was destroyed and all of the rangers were fighting four Tyrranoids that were hiding behind rocks. So Ratchet and Jordan decided to sneak up on them as they equipped their machete and wrench. Once they were behind two of the Tyhrranoids. Thanks to all the hailing gunfire, Jordan was able to stab the first one directly in the neck, and Ratchet whacked the second one and knocked it out. They did the same thing with the other two and the entire fort was now cleared.

As Ratchet walked off with the rest of the rangers, he saw Jordan approach the two Tyhhranoids that Ratchet knocked out. He looked and saw him take his machete and mash his blade into their heads twice for each of them. What was all that for? Jordan never did that on their last adventure. Why would he do that now. Ratchet knew that his PTSD must be kicking in and definitely made a note to himself to keep a sharper eye on his actions. Jordan then ran up to Ratchet. "Hey Ratchet." He said as he ran past him and towards the rangers. Ratchet didn't say anything and instead met up with him as they saw the rangers stop at another large gate at the end of the fort. They all knew this led deeper into the fort and knew they were gonna need some firepower to destroy this. Jordan used his E-phone and contacted Sasha that they needed another door blown open. "We've cleared out the fort Miss Phyronix. But there's a large door that needs to be blown open."

"Copy that. I'm sending an airship to your position." After waiting ten seconds, Jordan looked up and saw an airship fly right past the fort and deliver three rockets directly to the door and blew a large hole in it. "Time to get the job done guys. Sasha out." Once they walked through the large hole, Jordan stopped in front of the rangers and spoke " _ATTEEEENTION_!" Jordan yelled, getting all of the rangers to form a line beside each other. "I want you all to form a line in front of us and make sure you all are at the ready. We don't know what's in here and we could get attack at any minute. So make sure you shoot anything on sight. Is that understood?!"

"Sir yes sir!" all of the rangers said with a salute.

"Good! Now let's move out!" the rangers quickly formed a line in front of the duo and they quickly started walking down the long hallway that led inside. They then made a right turn, then a left turn and walked down another long hallway. Once they reached the end, they encountered a large room that had multiple pillars to hold the entire room in place. But as they walked in, Jordan felt something about the room they were in. It just didn't feel right. "Keep your eyes…I mean-lenses peeled. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Oh cmon Jordan. I'm sure this place looks fine. You guys can lower your weapons. I'll contact Sasha and tell her that this place is secure." Ratchet said.

"No. The rangers are going to secure this area and make sure it's safe."

"Why? Look around you. We're the only ones here. What could possibly hurt us here?" as Ratchet and Jordan were engulfed in the argument, John looked down a hallway on the far left of the room and saw a large mass rolling on the floor towards their position. "Guys?" John said.

"It's just your thoughts playing tricks on you again."

"Oh really?!"

"Guys!" John said even louder.

"Yeah really!"

"What do you know about my thoughts?!"

"Guys?!"

"Not now John!" Jordan said as he pointed to him while staring at the Lombax.

"I know enough that you are being too paranoid about this!"

"Oh! I'M BEING TOO PARANOID?!"

"GUYS!?"

"WHAT JOHN?!" Jordan said as he looked over towards him. The Lombax followed his gaze and saw that there really was a large mass rolling towards them. The then saw two legs appear underneath it and cause the ball to grow larger, and larger, and larger until it hit the ceiling. Once the mass revealed itself, it turned out to be a very large, tanish brown Tyhrranoid with two large turrets on its back. "Ooooh shit." Jordan said.

* * *

 **Well, there is part one of the Battle of Tyhrranosis. The reason I split this into two parts is because I have plans for part two. Not really, but i can tell you it will be a pretty long chapter. Now I know what your thinking. "Why didn't Jordan just use his Lava Gun to melt a hole through the entrance into the fort so they could get through?". The reason for that is I already started writing the part you see on this story now and got the idea while I was writing it. So it got cut out. I was actually thinking about writing it just to make the story shorter. But I didn't. Expect One For All (Redux) to be next. Because I am still writing part 2 of the battle of Tyhrranosis. So expect that next and I will see you guys later.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	10. Battle of Tyhrranosis part 2

**I must say something guys. I believe I have lied to you today. Mostly because I promised One For All (Redux) and not this. The reason for this is because...I am still in the process of writing the next chapter for this and because of how long it will probably be, I decided to break this up into two different chapters. So we got part 2 of the battle of Tyhrranosis. And then we'll have the next chapter which is a SWIP (Still Work In Progress). Don't expect much out of this chapter. Its relatively short, but next chapter will be big and hope it is worth the wait. And now lets move on to the little problem we have been having in the reviews. As you guys are aware, there are a couple of flamers that have been causing chaos in the Ratchet and Clank fanfic world and have been flaming on little reviewed and poorly written stories. Mine being one of them. I have hopefully fixed this problem by reporting these terrible reviews to the big men or man upstairs (And I'm not talking about "You know who"). I am talking about the creators of this site and hopefully we will get some justice from it. I haven't heard anything back from them yet and hope to hear it soon. But recently, I got a PM from "The White Guardian" and told me of a more temporary or permanent fix. I will take your advice and hope that it works well. Now in terms of reviews. Overall there was only one review that I can legitimately reply to. But other than that, all of the other reviews were either flamers or other writers trying to defend me. And I would like to thank all those writers who have defended my work and I appreciate that you actually like a story such as this and enjoy it. Here are the authors now.**

 **Amberdiamondswords, Max Chronicle, The White Guardian, Night Rider 7, and guest. I appreciate all of the enthusiasm you give for my writing and you people are definitely on my fanfic friends list. Sorry I don't really review to any of your stories. But I can definitely tell you that some of your views on your stories were definitely from me. So your welcome. Now lets move on to review replies.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Max Chronicle- The thing is with the surroundings of Tyhrranosis was. I kinda actually wrote the whole thing myself and did not really bother looking at gameplay. Do remember that this isn't going to follow the game exactly. Things will change, including how the surroundings are on certain planets and how things play out as the game goes on. But I thank you for your review, it is much appreciated.**

 **Now lets move on with this really short chapter.**

 **I would also like to thank The White Guardian for favoriting this story, your support is much appreciated.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

 **Battle of Tyhrranosis part 2**

"Oh shit." Jordan said as the giant creature approached the group.

"Uh, Jordan? What do we do now?" John asked. The beast then stopped a few feet in front of the group and used its nine eyeballs to look down at them. The Tyhrranoid then roared, revealing its rows of teeth that were similar to that of a Sea Lamprey. Once it closed its mouth. It started walking towards the group. "RUN!" Jordan yelled. All of the rangers started running away from the giant creature. They ran around the room while the Tyhrranoid chased them. But after they made one complete circle around the room, Ratchet decided to put an end to this and started firing away at the creature. Knowing how close it was and how enormous it was in size, it shouldn't be too hard to miss. Once he fired five rounds at the creature, he noticed that the beast started to slow down as he kept firing at it. Soon, the beast was either out of air, or too wounded to go on. So the group finally stopped and heard the beast roar again. They then saw it run out of the room and into one of the many holes that must've led to its lair. Jordan looked at the hole and ordered one of the recruits to check it out. "One of you make sure it's safe."

"On it sir." One of the recruits said. The ranger ran over to the hole and started looking down into it. But as he looked down, all he saw was nothing but darkness. "I don't see anything si-" before he could finish, his entire body exploded into a million pieces. The whole group was startled by this and wondered why the robot would just malfunction like that. After five seconds, they finally got their answer. It wasn't a malfunction,

It was the double barrel turret that was on the Tyhrranoids back.

The creature came out from the hole and pointed the two barrels at the group. "You've got to be kidding me." Jordan said. But seeing was believing as the Human took a closer look at the turret and saw that two smaller Tyhrranoids controlled the two barrels of the gun. And he saw them control it until the two large barrels were pointing directly at them. They then activated the gun and Jordan saw one missile shoot out from the right barrel of the gun and hit one of the other recruits. "Move!" Jordan yelled. They all started running around in circles once again, while also avoiding missile fire from the Large Tyhrranoid. "We can't just run around like this forever. What do we do?" private Fin asked to his commander.

"Yeah s _ergeant_ major. What could we possibly do." Ratchet said. Jordan really wanted to glare at Ratchet for how he said that. But now was not the time for that. As they were about to make a third trip around the room, Jordan saw a bridge open up on the left side of the room and saw twenty Tyhrranoids scattered on it. "Quickly, head for the bridge!" he said as he pointed to it. All of the rangers looked in his direction and started running towards it. Once they reached it, they started running across it, not only avoiding the Tyhrranoids on the bridge, but also missile fire from the following beast. As they ran across the seventy foot bridge, they ran into a room that was similar to the one they were just in. And now was the time that they had to strategize how to kill this thing. It will definitely take a lot of bullets to kill this beast. But maybe if they were to lead the creature into a few traps, maybe it could be enough to defeat it. So Jordan started ordering his men. "Troops?!" Jordan commanded.

"Yes sir!?" seven of the rangers said.

"From a firing line on the other side of the room and wait for my signal! The rest of you rangers, follow their lead!"

"Sir yes sir!" all of the rangers said. They then quickly sprinted to the other side of the room and guided the new rangers into forming a firing line that Jordan taught them. "You have a plan?" John said.

"Sorta." Jordan replied.

"So what are we gonna do?" Ratchet asked.

"If two of us can distract the Tyhrranoid and one of us command the men. Maybe we can kill it if the rangers fire at it three or four times."

"I take it I'm gonna be the one who will be commanding the rangers?" John said.

"Yep. Now go, quickly."

"Got it." John quickly ran over to the rangers and got them ready in the firing position. "So what about us?" Ratchet said.

"Just run and shoot so we can damage this thing even more."

"Alright. Let's do this." Ratchet quickly pulled out his Shock Blaster and as they were running, Ratchet kept firing at the creature, riddling it with bullet holes. But it was the Galactic Rangers blasters that were going to get the job done. It was at that moment that the Tyhrranoid stopped using its turret and simply chased the duo. As they made a beeline for the Galactic Rangers, John told the recruits to assume the firing position. Three of the rangers stood behind four of the rangers that were kneeling on one knee. Once Jordan and Ratchet passed them, John gave the command and they all fired their blasters, hitting the creature that caused eight large holes. The Tyhrranoid roared in anger and started using his turrets once again. Jordan and the group quickly ran away from the beast and Jordan ordered the men to form another firing line somewhere else around the room. As Jordan and Ratchet were distracting the large creature, Ratchet decided to focus his aim on the two smaller Tyhrranoids on the turret. As they were getting closer to the rangers, the Lombax was able to mortally wound the Tyhrranoid on the right, and grazed the one on the left. But once they passed the rangers again, they all fired, bombarding the creature with eight more large holes And due to the large holes caused by the rangers, and the similar holes caused by the Lombax, the creature started stumbling back. After taking six steps back, the creature fell to the ground and the turret on the creatures back popped off.

The job was now done. At least, that's what the Lombax and the rest of the rangers thought. But not in the Human's eyes. Jordan eyeballed the turret and immediately ran to it. He than killed the two Tyhrranoids with his machete and got on one the turret itself. Jordan saw that Ratchet and the rangers were too busy contacting Sasha that the mission was complete. So Jordan quickly aimed the left barrel of the turret at the beast and pulled the trigger. He fired a constant barrage of missiles at the large Tyhrranoid until it exploded. Soon, he and the rest of the group were covered in green Tyhrranoid blood and pieces and now the job was done in the Humans eyes. As Jordan got off the turret, Ratchet walked over to him, with a not so amused look on his face. "What was that?!"

"What?"

"You know what! What did you just do!?"

"I was just getting the job done."

"The job was already done! What you did was absolutely unnecessary!"

"You just tell yourself that when it gets back up again and swallows you whole." Jordan stepped off of the turret and walked with the rest of the rangers to the nearest dropship. Ratchet simply stared at his Human friend for four seconds. He then caught up with him and asked him if he was feeling alright. "Jordan, I think there's something wrong with you." He said as he walked backwards in front of the Human.

"How'd you come up with that conclusion?" Jordan said as he kept walking.

"I know the real Jordan wouldn't do something as completely unnecessary as what you did back there."

"What did I just tell you!"

"You could've gave us a warning or something before you went off and did that! Now look at me!"

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch! I was just making sure that everyone was safe from that thing!"

"Whatever man! You know what! Whenever we get back to the Phoenix, I'm gonna make sure you take those pills!"

Jordan stopped right in his tracks. "You know what! You're really starting to get on my fucking nerves boy!"

Ratchet stopped right in front of him. "Boy!? Is that what you're gonna start calling your pal now?!"

"Don't fucking push it!"

"You've been acting like a real jerk since we started helping you! And I really think you should start adopting a better attitude!"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME HOW I SHOULD BEHAVE!" Jordan screamed as he grabbed the Lombax by his armor and started pushing him back until his back was up against the side of the dropship. The Human simply stared into the Lombax's eyes with anger. And Ratchet was quite scared by it. He's really never seen his friend this angry before. But knowing how to blow off steam from his perspective, he knew that hurting someone would naturally calm someone down. So Ratchet was prepared to get a clean punch to the face. "Hit me…Got on hit me." Ratchet said. But after staring at him for four more seconds, the Human released him. "No." he said in a deep voice. Jordan then walked right into the dropship with the rest of the rangers and left Ratchet. Ratchet heavily sighed and looked at himself as he was covered in the thick green substance. "Uugh. This is disgusting." He said to himself. Ratchet then walked into the dropship and they quickly flew off the planet and headed straight for the Starship Phoenix.

* * *

 **Well, there's part 2 of the battle for you guys. This time you can expect One For All (Redux) to be next. There really is nothing much to say now that I didn't already cover before reading this. So I will see you guys later in the next chapter of One For All (Redux).**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	11. Update

**Hey guys. I just wanted to make a little update page for you guys. Now I know what your thinking. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THESE LAST TWO MONTHS?!" And I have an answer for that...NOWHERE! I have recently been extremely slacking recently, since I have acquired the PlaystationVR I was talking about and Have been playing alot of games on it recently, and school, and work have been getting in the way-BUT ANYWAY. I will definitely say that I have been improving so far and will say this. Do expect a chapter sometime in early December. I hope by or before the 16th there should be a chapter. There's not much other things I really wanted to say for this. ACTUALLY! I also want to say this. Go check out the poll I made on my profile page and I'm not going to really explain it. Just go check it out for yourselves and if there is enough votes on it, I will explain to you guys why I made it and if your even more curious on what the poll is about and the strong points on the story that requires the poll. Please don't bother and send me a PM. Well that's about all I wanted to cover for you guys. I hope to see you sometime in December or hopefully even the end of November if I get extremely lucky. This is MedicineMan426 signing off.**


	12. Training

**"FUUUUUCK!" Jordan yelled as he died once again.**

 **Hello Fanfic world. MedicineMan426 here. And as promised, I bring you chapter 12 of Man Vs Machine. Sorry for the long delay. I have been EXTREMELY slacking recently. But I finally got the courage and finished this thing two days ago. The reason I didn't upload this sooner is because I accidently exited the website and it deleted all of the Authors Notes I made and it royally pissed me off. Right now I am in school and am uploading this too you know. Don't mind my friend in the background, he's playing Donkey Kong Country and is stuck on the first level of the second stage-**

 **"DIDDLY DICK!" Jordan yelled again.**

 **MedicineMan sighed heavily. "Anyway. I'm gonna be real with you guys. If you have been monitoring my story, you would have noticed that I have recently changed the rating from T to M. And the reason for that is, its gonna get pretty graphic from this moment on. Not for gore, not for nudity or sex, but for one thing.**

 **CURSING.**

 **Theres gonna be a hell of alot of cursing from this moment on and that is why I changed the rating. And the reason for that is...you will see and I will explain in the future. And speaking of which. I got one more thing I wanna talk to you guys about. Remember when I made the update and I told you guys about my poll. Well I just posted another one. If you wanna see what it is, please take a moment and check it out on my profile. It will be available until Christmas or possibly New Years Eve. After that, I will close it down and re upload the Deadlocked poll. And speaking of Christmas, this chapter is my Christmas present to you guys. And I hope you enjoy it because this chapter is LOOOOOOONG!"**

 **"FUUUUUUUUUCK!" Jordan yelled again.**

 **"You know, maybe if you took your time, you could get past the level alot easier." MedicineMan turned to Jordan.**

 **"Its not that! Its because the barrels move too fast, and the controls is delayed. So if you press the button too late. You'll die, and if you press it too soon, you'll-"**

 ** _POP!_**

 **"Exactly." Jordan finished.**

 **"Just keep trying." Medicneman offered.**

 _ **POP!**_

 **"Okay. The hell with his fucking shit. I'm playing Battlefront II."**

 **"Okay then." Medicineman turned towards the monitor. "Alright. Now lets get to the reviews."**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Ratchet227- Thank you for your support. I am eternally grateful.**

 **And for Night Rider 7 and Max Chronicle- Really? You guys really thought my work was that good? I was just writing from the bottom of my heart, and knowledge on writing. Well I am extremely happy you guys actually like it. And I hope you guys are in for a treat on this chapter. I tried writing to the best of my ability and hope you guys enjoy it...And Jordan..You should come look at this.**

 **"What!" MedicineMan invited Jordan over to look at the review. And Jordan was appauled at what he read. "Oh really! I should watch my langauge! Don't you mean my FUCKING LANGUAGE! Well guess what..Fuck you! Yeah yeah yeah fuck you fuck you fuck you dick dick dick dick!" Jordan then went back to playing his game.**

 **Alright. Enough chit chat, it is now the moment you all been waiting for.**

 **I would also like to thank Yami Null for favoriting, this story and my profile, your support is much appreciated.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

 **Starship Phoenix**

 **Nebula G9-5781**

 **3:35pm local time**

 **Training**

Once all of the dropships made contact with their respective landing pads in the hangar bay of the Phoenix, the hatches opened up and the Human quickly power walked straight to the living quarters and sat directly on the couch. As Jordan sat there, he heard quick footsteps from behind the sofa and saw a small Lombax walk around the arm of the couch and look happily at her Human companion. "Jordan!" she yelled as she climbed up onto the furniture and embraced her loving friend once again. "You know you really need to stop loving me this much."

"What?" Sophia said worryingly.

"What I'm just kidding." Sophia then rested her head on Jordan's chest and told him something that the Human was definitely expecting. "Why did you lie to me before you left."

"What do you mean?" the Human lied.

"Before you left for your mission, you told me to wait in Ratchet's ship. But when you left, you were in another ship and left me. Why?"

Jordan sighed, he knew he would sooner or later feel guilty about this. But he decided that now was the time to tell her the truth." Alright. You really wanna know why?"

"Yes yes now tell me."

"Because I want you to be safe. You will always be safe here and I don't want you out there in the field where you could possibly get hurt or worse."

"But I wanna help you guys."

"I know that and I appreciate the help. But things has been going really intense on these missions and-"

"Jordan. Don't worry about me. I've learned a lot from you guys. You even taught me how to shoot a gun. Remember? And if I don't feel safe on your back, then I always know my own ways on how to be safe."

"It's not just that I'm worried about…It's also.." Jordan looked down, really not wanting Sophia to hear what he was about to say.

"What? What is it?" Sophia rested her hand on the Humans right shoulder. "Tell me." She said softly.

Jordan took her hand off of his body, got up, and started walking around the sofa. "You're just a kid Sophia. And a child such as yourself shouldn't be seduced to this kind've violence."

"But Jordan I'm fine."

"But nothing!" Jordan walked over to the little Lombax and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look, I know this is going to be hard for you to hear. But Ratchet is right, I have to take you to an orphanage."

"WHAT?!" Sophia yelled as she pushed his hands off of her shoulders and stepped back twelve inches. "Now Sophia just listen to me." Jordan said as he held his arms up in innocence, but the Lombax kept stepping back inch after inch away from the Human.

"You promised you wouldn't take me back." She pointed.

"I wasn't planning on taking you back. I was thinking about taking you to another orphanage much nicer than the one you were on."

"Jordan!"

"Please Sophia. Just sit down with me for a couple of minutes and lets talk about this."

"NEVER!" Sophia then rushed towards the bathroom and slammed the door. Jordan quickly followed her and started jerking on the handle on the door, seeing that she locked it. Jordan then started banging on the door. "You open this door right now young lady!" he yelled, but got no answer. "ANSWER ME!" he yelled again, but still didn't get a response. Jordan then heard footsteps coming from behind him and saw that it was only Ratchet, carrying a small container which must've been the pills he keeps telling the Human about. "Whats going on Jordan? I heard a lot of yelling?"

Jordan approached the Lombax. "I took your advice." He said in a menacing voice. Jordan then took off towards the living quarters and sat himself on the sofa. Ratchet wondered what he meant by that. What advice did he mean. Ratchet hasn't talked to him since their little fight on Tyhrranosis. Whatever it was it would have to wait until they complete their first task.

Making the Human take his medication.

Ratchet approached Jordan on the couch and sat right beside him. He than popped out two little capsules from the container and handed them to the Human. But as Jordan stared at the small capsules, Ratchet quickly realized something. "Oh! I almost forgot. I'll be right back." Ratchet quickly rushed out of the room and Jordan simply stared at the large HoloVision screen and sighed heavily. After sitting there for twenty seconds, Ratchet returned and this time had a glass of water in his left hand, and the pills in the other. "You probably would have a better time swallowing these with this."

Jordan stared at the pills once again for ten seconds and started hearing the voices once again. As they got louder and louder, Jordan snatched the pills from the Lombax, popped them in his mouth. Then grabbed the water and chugged it down in five seconds flat. "There. Doesn't that feel better?" Ratchet asked. But the Human just ignored him and looked at the cage that once held the deranged Captain Qwark. Ratchet sighed, knowing that the Human must still be angry about their little fight they had a while back. Ratchet slid closer to the Human. "Look, I know your still mad from before. But I know you're gonna thank me someday for giving you those." Ratchet then embraced the Human with his love. "I worry about you buddy. I don't want anything bad happening to you." This caused Jordan to look at the Lombax and saw that his ears were down, indicating a switch from happy, to sadness in the Lombax. "And…I'm sorry for how I acted back on Tyhrranosis, I knew you were just trying to protect us." From how the Lombax said those meaningful words, he worried tears would start to develop in the Lombaxes eyes. And since Jordan was a very forgiving person, his apology was forgiving enough. So Jordan wrapped one arm around the Lombax and hugged him. "So, does this mean you forgive me?" Ratchet said as he looked up to meet the Human's eyes.

"Yes. Yes I forgive you."

"Awesome!" Ratchet said as he hugged the Human even tighter and started rubbing his hand across the Humans back. They then held each other for one minute until Jordan began to part ways with the Lombax. Ratchet ears then raised back to their normal positions. "Well, I better go to Sasha so she can deliver the details to our next mission."

"Right behind ya." Jordan said as he got up from his seat. But Ratchet quickly stopped him and sat him back down. "Nooooo. Sasha told me that you need to stay here while the medication does its thing."

"And what exactly am I suppose to do while you're gone."

"I don't know. Maybe you can..type on your typewriter. Or maybe you can train your men some more. Or maybe you could-wait! I got just the thing. I'll be right back." Ratchet quickly exited the room and after waiting for thirty seconds, the Lombax reentered the room and held a small tape that looked similar to a holotape in Fallout 4. "And what is that suppose to be?" Jordan asked.

"It's the complete Collection of the Secret Agent Clank HV series. Remember when we stumbled across Dr. Nefarious's collection in his office?"

"Yeah."

"Well in the case we ever get a break from saving the galaxy. I figured I could maybe catch you up on the series with this. But that we before we knew about..you know. So maybe you could watch it for yourself now." Ratchet handed the small tape to the Human and Jordan examined it. He saw that it definitely was clear in color. And inside were two little spindles of what must be cassette footage. It truly was a cassette tape in the palm of his hand. "Okay. Uh, thanks."

"Your welcome buddy. Well, I'll leave you to that and I'll see you right after my mission is done." Ratchet walked out of the room and Jordan just stared at the holotape once again. Jordan then looked at the Holovision screen and tried to figure out how to get the tape into that monstrosity of a monitor. He looked at the sides of the screen, hoping that its construction was similar to a flatscreen TV, but saw nothing. He then looked towards a small cabinet on the right side of the monitor and walked towards it. He opened it and saw all of the accessories that must've been for the VG-9000. He moved the dance pad and the virtual reality equipment until he found an orange remote that had all the buttons of a normal TV remote. The only problem was,

All of the numbers and letters on the buttons were written in a different language that the Human couldn't understand whatsoever.

But Jordan knew exactly what he needed. Jordan activated the translator app on his E-phone and activated the setting that allowed it to translate signs or images by simply showing it to the small camera on the headset. Once the setting was activated, Jordan held the remote to the scanning range of the camera and it started to scan the remote. In just ten seconds, all of the gibberish turned into understandable English that the Human can read. Jordan looked at the buttons and saw an eject symbol on the top right of the remote. Jordan pressed while pointed the small antennae at the Holovision and a small compartment popped out at the bottom center of the monitor. Jordan approached the screen and saw a small hole that was in the shape of the holotape he was holding. Jordan inserted the holotape into the compartment and closed it. Once he turned the HV on, he saw that there was a menu sorta like a movie menu. He quickly selected the episode section and searched for the first episode of the collection.

The pilot.

Once he selected the episode, he began his learning experience of what it is like to watch his favorite robot become a movie star.

3 hours later…

After binge watching fifteen episodes of Secret Agent Clank, Jordan started feeling very drowsy. Jordan must've figured that the pills he took must've had a side effect of drowsiness. As the Human yawned, he heard footsteps behind him. Jordan didn't expect Ratchet to be done this quickly. So the Human turned around and saw that his expectations were immediately shot down as he saw it was only Sophia. "Hey 'hon." Jordan said.

"Umm, hey Jordan." Sophia walked around the couch until she stood by the arm. Jordan then looked towards her and saw her staring at him. "If you're asking to sit down with me? Than you're free to do that. You don't have to ask."

"I know that." Sophia then walked around the arm and sat on the couch. But she was completely on the far left side of it instead of being close to the Human and possibly snuggling with him. Jordan was put off by this and wondered why she was acting so abnormal. But Jordan immediately understood why. But it's been 3 hours since their little fight. How much time could a child possibly need to reconcilliate with the Human. "You're pretty quiet tonight." Jordan said, but go no response from the Lombax. "Are you still mad about our argument earlier?"

"If you don't wanna talk about it? Then fine. I don't really blame you." Jordan then lowered his head in sadness. This caused Sophia to turn towards the Human. "You know..I kinda remember when I was almost taken to an orphanage. When I was a baby, weeks after I was found by them, they would argue about what was best for me. For hours I would hear them fight. Would I be better off in an orphanage where I would get the finest education and possibly make great finest education and make some good friends. Or..I should stay with them and they raise me like they would their own. And they never told me their decision. But I somehow remembered it. It must've a long time ago. I must've been two-" Jordan was stopped as he felt Sophia climb onto his lap and kiss him right on his cheek. "-years old." He finished. Sophia then rested her head on the Human's shoulder and spoke to him. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't 'hon." Jordan hugged his Lombax companion and told her his own form of apology. "Sophia. I just want what is best for you. I want you to have a good education and make some good friends to make you feel safe everyday."

"But I do have some good friends."

"You know what I mean. I want you to have friends that are your age. You can't just hang around a bunch of adults forever."

"Who said you were adults?"

Jordan felt slightly offended by that. "I am an adult."

"No your not."

"Yes-I am!"

"You don't act like it."

"You know what young lady. I'm done talking to you." Jordan turned his head away from the Lombax. So to get his attention, Sophia kissed the Human on the cheek. She then did it again, and again, and AGAIN. That's when the Human's head snapped his head in place to face Sophia's and muzzled her mouth with his free hand. "We need to talk."

"mmmmmm-MM-MM!" Sophia tried talking, but of course her mouth was muzzled and Jordan couldn't hear a single word she was saying. "Oh yeah, right." Jordan released his hand from the girls mouth. "There. Now what were you trying to say?"

"I said I know..this is about the orphanage right?"

"No, it's about that." Jordan pointed to her lips.

"Why? What's wrong with them?"

"I meant your kissing!"

"What?..you mean…you don't like it?"

"Sophia. I like how you show your love towards me. But frankly, I'm just not that comfortable that you do that."

"So you don't like it?"

"No no I do I do I really do like it. But Sophia-"

"Then why are you complaining?!"

"Sophia listen-"

"I know what would make you change your _miiiiind_."

"What." Just as Jordan said that, Sophia moved her lips closer and closer to the Human's cheek once again. But Jordan quickly muzzled her mouth again. But this time she started resisting and put more of her weight on the Human to try to kiss him again. But the Human resisted. "Hey, stop that!" no matter how much the Human tried, her lips came closer, and closer, and closer. "Get away from me!" Jordan shoved the Lombax off of him and quickly got off the couch and ran away from her. Sophia playfully chased the Human around the couch and after making three rounds around the furniture. Sophia knew she had to cheat. Sophia climbed on top of the couch and jumped from it, tackling the Human on the ground. It was now all but a wrestling match between the two as she continued her mission to try to kiss the Human on the cheek. But Jordan resisted. "I mean it Sophia! Quit it!" Jordan yelled. But all the Lombax did was laugh. They wrestled on the floor for one minute until the Human heard footsteps from down the hall. He looked up and saw that it was both Ratchet and Clank coming by to greet them. But Ratchet quickly noticed the little situation he was in and wondered why him and the smaller Lombax on the floor wrestling. Were they really fighting. If that was the case, why was Sophia laughing uncontrollably. "Help me Ratchet!" Jordan yelled as he held a hand out to the Lombax. Ratchet smiled and decided to "help" his friend in need. Ratchet got on his knees and held the Human's arms down. "Wait! What are you doing?!" It was at that moment that Sophia went in for the kill. "Nooo! Noooooo! Noooooooooo!" as much the Human resisted, it had no prevail as the Lombax planted a kiss on his right cheek.

Jordan then looked at the laughing Lombax above him and decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. "Why you little!" Jordan threw Sophia off of his body, jumped to his own two feet and grabbed Ratchet by the neck. But his grip wasn't tight enough to choke the Lombax out, it was more like a playful grip. He then started "choking" the Lombax out. "How dare you turn a sweet little girl into a you!" Jordan brought the Lombax down on the floor and started wrestling with him now. As he was playing with the Lombax, Sophia got on top of the Human and tried to pull him off of his friend. "Help me Clank!" she yelled to the robot. But Clank simply stood there and assessed the situation the three were in. If Jordan was really choking the Lombax to death, why were both the Lombaxes laughing. Clank didn't really understand normal behavior when it came to Lombaxes or even Humans for that matter. So he continued to monitor the three and once the Lombax held a hand out to the robot, he knew right away that the Human really was choking him out. So he quickly started pulling on Ratchets arm and tried to pull him away from the Human. But Sophia was successful in pulling Jordan off of Ratchet and he ended up landing on top of the smaller Lombax. Ratchet slowly got up and his laughter began to fade. Jordan then rolled off of Sophia and the entire group stood on their own two feet. "Well that was fun." Sophia said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ratchet replied.

"So you got done with your mission?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah. But Sasha has asked me me and the rest of the Q-Force gather in this room and discuss what we found."

"Q-Force?"

"That's the name Qwark gave our entire team. Pretty stupid isn't it?"

"Agreed. So we just sit here and wait for everyone?"

"Yep."

"Okay then." Jordan paused the Holovision and the entire group sat on the sofa and waited for the entire group to arrive.

3 minutes later…

One by one, all of the members of the Q-force showed up in the room. Starting with Sasha, then Skidd, then Al. One minute later, Helga came in, then Skrunch, and finally John arrived. But there was only one problem they were facing. Where the fuck was Captain Qwark. "Where the fuck is Qwark?" Jordan said.

"Jordan!" Sophia said as she covered her ears.

"What?"

"He's out to lunch with the president. But that's okay. Eight of us should do." Sasha said.

"So what's the mission?"

"First. Ratchet, go get the white board."

"Yes Sasha." Ratchet ran out of the room and fetched the whiteboard that was located in the storage room. Soon Ratchet walked in with the large board and set it in the center of the room. Jordan then saw Sasha insert a thumb drive into the side of the board and a large holographic display appeared in front of the board. She then pulled out a pointing stick from her pocket and pointed towards the blueprints displayed. "According to the most recent reports from Ratchet on Planet Daxx. He was able to acquire the blueprints on Dr. Nefarious's most recent project. And its something called a "Bio-Obliterator".

"A Bio-Obliterator?" Jordan asked.

"That is correct."

"What does it do?"

"That's the only information we couldn't get out of the computer. According to Clank, the files were deleted by the time they reached it."

"So what's our next plan?"

"Were not sure yet, I still need time to come up with-" before Sasha could finish, a bright light flashed in the middle of the room and a small disc appeared on the coffee table in the middle of the room. As light pulsated through the disk, it soon became a blinding illumination and the whole group shielded their eyes. Once the light faded, a hologram appeared from the disc and the image show the evil mastermind himself, Dr. Nefarious. But Jordan noticed that there was another, shorter robot next to him. And the Human had no idea who he was. " _Sooo_ , this is the infamous Q-force I've heard so much about. Pathetic! I could annihilate all of you and it wouldn't even make SUPERVILLIAN WEEKLY!" Nefarious yelled.

"But you'd be doing the fashion world a huge favor." The robot beside him said. They both then just stood there for ten seconds of silence until Nefarious instructed his robot companion to turn it off. "You can turn it off now Lawrence!"

"Oh may I sir? What a treat." The robot turned off the hologram and the whole group stood there in silence. But the sinister mastermind forgot about one thing, the hologram can be tracked using the Phoenix's advanced technology. "A robot?...that's it?... _THAT'S_ OUR BIG THREAT?!" Jordan yelled.

"Do not underestimate him. That man is extremely dangerous and will stop at nothing to destroy the universe." Clank said.

"Even though I find that hard to believe. I'll keep to your word. But who was that robot beside him? He had a strange suit on."

"That was his butler Lawrence." Sasha said.

"He has a butler?"

"Yep. A legit butler." Ratchet said.

"But wouldn't he know how evil he was and question who he was working for? Or is it just because he is a robot?"

"Money can do a lot of things to good people." Sasha said.

"Amen to that." Jordan said. There's a reason greed was a deadly sin in the bible.  
"Sooo. Does anyone know where this might've come from?"

"I might know." Al said. The alien then pulled out a small remote from his pocket and started pushing buttons on it. "Lets see. Backtracking the signal at this very moment. What a bunch of amateurs. And viola! You guys might want to see this." Al transferred a program that was tracked on his remote and displayed it on the Holovision screen. And what played was an episode of what Nefarious was talking about. SuperVillian Weekly. "On this episode of SuperVillian Weekly. We take a look into the enigmatic mind of Dr. Nefarious, on the weapons facility on Planet Daxx, home of such super weapons. Such as the dreaded Rainbow Afrolyzer. Dr. Nefarious, what do you think of critics who say that your latest work is just more of the same?"

"I WILL ANNIHILATE THEM!" Nefarious shouted.

"Lawrence. Tell us a bit about this super weapon you're creating?"

"Well "Super" is such a strong word. And for that matter "Weapon" maybe a tad over-doing it. But we do however have a lovely view of the ocean at sunset."

"Is Dr Nefarious on the brink of Galactic domination? Or is this just the first in a series of maniacal pipe dreams? Stay tuned for more on SuperVillian Weekly." The video ended and Sasha went over with the group on what Ratchet exactly saw on Planet Daxx. "So Ratchet, what exactly did you see on Daxx?" Sasha said to the Lombax.

"Well Nefarious wasn't lying. He definitely did have quite an operation on Daxx. Lots of warehouses, and a lot of giant mechanisms and hardware were being mass produced. But thanks to me, you could say we made a little setback in his production."

"Well despite your so called "chaos", it's best that we don't try to halt his production at all. The Sooner he builds this thing the better."

"But..Why? Don't you think it is a better idea if we halt this production so we can find the right time to strike?" Jordan asked.

"Until we get more information from his computers on what he is up to or possibly more construction blueprints. We won't be able to get anywhere if we stop it. So that's why we need him to speed up his production. Get as much information as possible. Then, when the moment comes, that's when we'll strike."

"Well then I'm all ears for what we have to do next."

"Al. Can you track down where that hologram was being recorded."

"According to this device." Al said as he looked at it. "That transmission was coming from the Ubani Moons."

"Well we better get moving." Jordan got up from the couch, but just like before, Ratchet stopped him once again. "Not so fast buddy. You are going to sit down here and stay here where it's safe."

"Oh yeah?! Who says?!"

"Sasha. It was by her instruction that she told me to tell you that you have to stay here. We don't want your condition getting worse."

"What condition?" Sophia said.

"Not now Sophia." Jordan said. "You really need to quit worrying about me!" Jordan yelled to Ratchet.

"Actually Ratchet. We want Jordan to go with you on this mission." Sasha said.

"What!?" Ratchet and Jordan said in unison.

"Seeing the high levels of activity on those moons. It's probably for the best that you have an extra hand on you for this mission."

"I can handle myself just fine."

"No doubt you do. But it's for the best we keep you safe with him."

"Well..alright." he then turned to the Human. "Just as long as you don't get involved in any combat at all. I'll let him come."

"Good. Now there's just one more thing to attend to."

"And what exactly is that, just by curiosity?" Jordan asked.

"Your training. You and the Lombax both."

"Training? What training?" Ratchet said.

"Proper Galactic Ranger training."

"And what do you mean by that?" Jordan asked.

"You guys need to get the proper training if your going to last out there. They were instruction by the Galactic President."

"Your dad wants us to be trained."

"Dad!?" Jordan asked.

Sasha sighed "That is correct. And yes Jordan, he is my father."

"Oh."

"Well this shouldn't be too hard. We passed training when we were in the Bogon Galaxy. How hard could this be?"

"Yeah..about that."

"What?" Jordan and Ratchet said in unison.

"That training was mostly consisting of shooting medium to long range weaponry. Typical trainee stuff. What your going to be going through is much different."

"How different?" Jordan said. Sasha then started telling the duo what Galactic Ranger training was all about. Since its been years since they used their special training methods, she tried to explain it as best as she could to them. Since their training program lasted a full year, these two would be getting the accelerated course. What they would do is train in sessions such as Short range, long, range, and medium range combat. They would also be tested in agility and endurance. And lastly would be hand to hand combat. They definitely were going to be used to using guns. But Endurance and hand to hand? Ratchet wasn't sure why they would be needed to be trained in those areas. What's wrong with just using a gun. Jordan however was excited when he heard hand to hand combat. Now he was going to learn five million ways to break someone's arm. Actually, that might've been exaggerating a little bit, since Jordan only knew of a couple ways to break someone's arm. But Sasha led them down the hallway to the first door on the left. They walked in and saw that the only thing in the room was a 15X15 space, with two chairs against the wall, and a large Holovision screen above them. "Uhh. May I ask what all this is?"

"This is the combat simulation room. Here is where you'll begin your training."

"Well this doesn't seem like much. How could we train in a cramped room like this? Where's the shooting range? Where are all the weapons?" Ratchet asked.

"In here of course." Sasha pointed to the HV.

"I don't get it." Jordan said.

"Just wait right here. I'll be right back." Sasha and the rest of the rangers walked out of the room and left the Lombax and Human. Ratchet and Jordan decided to sit in both of the chairs while they waited. Thirty seconds later, only Sasha and the robotic nurse game in, pushing in a huge piece of wires and hardware. "Okay. May I asked what that is?" Jordan asked.

"Well I'm glad you asked." The nurse robot said. She then started explaining what all that was to the duo. "This is a special machine that allows you to isolate the cells in neurotransmitters in your brain and allow you to enter a lucid state of mind and set yourselves into a simulation that will be displayed on that Holovision screen. Then, that will allow you to perform certain tasks while your mind is still mimicking real life situations in your head and allow you to learn things in the simulation and still remember them in real life."

"Awesome!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"But wait." Jordan said. "Are you sure this thing is safe. What if we die in the simulation?"

"You'll immediately wake up, similar to waking up from a horrible nightmare."

"I definitely know that feeling. But what if we get hurt? Don't tell me you're gonna hook something up to us so we can actually feel it? Right?"

The nurse pulled out a bunch of cables and electrodes from the compartment just below the computer. "I'm afraid so."

" _Great._ " Jordan said, having a bad feeling about this.

"Alright. Now let's get you two hooked up." The Cazar said. The nurse decided to do the Human first and she started applying all the electrodes across his body. Starting with his head, then his arms, then his torso, and finally his legs. Once both the Human and Lombax were finished, the nurse hovered towards the computer and started up the simulation. "Are you really sure this is safe. What _iiiif_ -" Ratchet and Jordan both zoned out in just three seconds flat and that told the nurse that the machine was still working. The nurse then loaded the simulation up on the HV screen and they looked towards it to see if it really worked.

It was complete silence for one minute. But soon the Human felt like he was going a million miles and hour as he felt like he was passing through time and space. But after five seconds, he started seeing a bright light and could soon feel himself reanimate, similar to the feeling of teleporting. Once his vision was clear, he saw he was in some kind of large grid and everything was a neon green color. But Jordan looked around and saw that he was all alone. But after waiting for five seconds, he looked beside him and saw Ratchet reanimate from a bunch of pixels. "Where are we?" Jordan asked.

"You're in the simulation of course." A voice above them said. The duo looked behind them and saw a holovsion screen hanging one hundred feet above them. "How is this even possible?" Jordan said as he looked over his body, making sure everything was intact.

"You wouldn't believe the technology we have developed over the years." Sasha said.

"Now that we know it's fully functional. Let's get to work." The robotic nurse started typing on her keyboard and started a simulation that is focused on endurance and Agility. Ratchet and Jordan looked around them and saw that many different sized platforms and blocks formed right before their very eyes as they cover the room. Jordan was ready to get into it since it has been a while since he has done full parkour like this before. But Ratchet, not so much. Ratchet wishes he really had Clank right now for this. But I guess you can say that he had to learn from the master. "So what's the first task?" Ratchet asked Sasha.

"Your first task is testing your endurance and agility. Complete this course and reach the top. There's not time limit and you can do this as long as you like. Just as long as you complete this course. Understood?"

"No problem."

"I'm right behind ya buddy." Ratchet said. Both the Lombax and Human then looked at the entire course and saw it go up the room like a spiral staircase. But these stairs consisted of long platforms, short platforms, short and long gaps, and moving platforms. The duo were definitely in for the ride as they begun the simulation. They walked up to the first platform and saw that it was five feet above them. Ratchet immediately got an idea and explained it to Jordan. "Alright I might have an idea. If you could help me, you could maybe give me a boost. Once I'm up there, then I can-"he was cut off as he saw that Jordan was already on top of the platform. "How'd you get up there so quickly?"

"It's all in the technique. Now cmon, we gotta get moving." Jordan held his arm out to the Lombax. Ratchet then grabbed the Human's hand and he pulled him up. Now that they were at the top of the platform, they now saw they had to cross a long gap. There however was a wall to the left that was the size of the gap and the Human knew what to do. Jordan took a few steps back, ran as fast as he could and did a wall run across the gap and stuck the landing on the other side. "Alright. Now it's your turn." Jordan said to the Lombax.

"I don't know about this Jordan." Ratchet said. Looking down the gap. He saw that it was only five feet. But Ratchet knew nothing serious would happen if he didn't land it. So Ratchet repeated what the Human did and he was barely able to make it. But he was quickly able to grab the ledge and pull himself up. After walking for twenty feet. They saw they had to cross another gap. But this time, there was no wall beside it and the gap looked too far to jump. But that's what the Lombax thought. The Human however was able to jump across the gap with all his might and grab the ledge on the other side and make it.

It was now Ratchets turn, and he once again repeated what the Human did. But he stepped back five feet further than what the Human did, just to make sure he makes it without any troubles. Ratchet was able to reach the other side by grabbing the ledge and the Human helped him to his feet. They walked twenty feet again and saw that this time this gap was impossible to jump over. But above them was a long, thick pipe that led to the other side. Ratchet studied the Humans movements and saw him take a few steps back, run as fast as he could, and jumped up towards the pipe. Jordan felt the pipe and knew that this was enough to support his weight. He then slowly climbed across the pipe like a monkey on a tree branch and dropped down onto the platform on the other side. Ratchet did the exact same thing and Jordan saw one thing the Lombax was actually good at. And that was climbing. Once they were both done with the obstacle. They now saw that there was a spiral staircase that led one hundred feet up to the top. Jordan knew that time was of the essence as he started running up the staircase. But Ratchet decided to race him and he sprinted up the staircase after him. Ratchet quickly passed the Human. Jordan knew that it was really on and they both raced to the top. And the winner of that race was…

Both of them.

Jordan didn't really cared who won, he just wanted to get through this and be out of there in time for dinner. Ratchet however felt victorious as he looked towards the Human. "Woo. That was a close one huh?" Ratchet said as he playfully punched him in the shoulder. Jordan then looked at Ratchet with a look not so amused as he shoved him off of the platform and saw him plummet to the ground below. Ratchet yelled and once he reached the bottom, he immediately turn into a million pixels and disappeared.

"AH!" Ratchet yelled as he shot up from his chair. He then looked around and saw that he was in the exact same room with the nurse and Sasha. He then looked toward the Holovision screen and saw Jordan waving at him. "Not funny pal!" Ratchet said as he frowned at him.

"Just get your ass over here and let's continue!" Jordan yelled at the screen. The nurse then loaded Ratchet back into the simulation and he started off where the Human was. They then saw that their next obstacle was another long gap, but this time there was a horizontal pipe above the gap. Jordan knew they would have to swing across and the Human did just that. Ratchet quickly followed them and they reached their next obstacle. This time it was the exact same thing. But the gap was one hundred feet long, and there were multiple pipes that were across it. Just like before, Jordan jumped towards the pipes and slowly used his swinging momentum and like a monkey climbing across the branches, he was able to grab pipe after pipe and make it to the other side. Ratchet repeated what the Human did, but he was sure taking his sweet ass time making it over to him. "Any fucking day sweetheart!" Jordan yelled.

"Relax. Sasha said we could take out time."

"Well I wanna get this done and back in time for dinner. I'm starving."

Ratchet reached Jordan and agreed with him on that point. "You know what. I'm kinda hungry too. It would definitely be nice to have good hot meal before we got out and get ourselves killed."

"Agreed." Jordan and Ratchet walked up to their last challenge. They saw that there was a long fifty foot vent that led to the top of the course. The only problem was, this vent was very narrow and could only hold the duo. "You know what we have to do with this buddy?" Ratchet asked.

"I may have an idea what to do." Jordan put his left foot on the bent while keeping his back towards the Lombax. Ratchet tried to mimic what the Human was doing, but didn't exactly know what he was doing as he crushed him on the left side of the wall due to all of his weight. "Ah! What are you doing!" he muttered.

"Alright. This is what we're going to do. If you do exactly as I say we could get outta this. What we need to do is align our backs against each other. Then, using our upper body and leg strength, we will push our backs against each other and slowly walk up and out of the shaft.

"Are you sure that kind've thing would work. I don't even think I have the leg strength to do this."

"Sure you do. Now cmon, let's get this done." Jordan once again put his left foot on the vent and Ratchet did the same thing. Then, on the count of three, they both put their right foot on the wall and begun their ascent. They both put their left foot a few inches above their right foot and the repeated the same thing with their right foot. Slowly but surely, they were slowly climbing up the pipe inch by inch. "This is killer on my legs man." Ratchet said as he was grinding his teeth and closing his eyes., trying his best not to give up.

"Just…keep…going..we're…halfway…there!"

"HALFWAY!?" Ratchet and Jordan kept going up the vent and light could be seen two thirds of the way up. "My legs can't hold much longer." Ratchet said.

"Almost..there!" they were now a few inches below the exit and they used all of their mite and pulled themselves up and out of the vent. They then quickly released themselves from each other and layed on the sides of the vent while breathing heavily. "I..hope..we..never have to do this again.."

"Same here." The Human nodded. "At least we're finally done with this course. Let's go see what we have to do next."

"Right behind ya." The Human and Lombax got up and they walked over to a circular platform which was the finish line. Once they were both on it, they both started to deatomize and it felt like they were cutting through time and space once again. And after five seconds, everything turned black.

Slowly, the Human and Lombax opened their eyes and saw that they were once again back in the simulation room with the nurse and Cazar. "Whoa! That was fucking crazy!" Jordan said.

"Agreed." Ratchet replied.

"Now that we have tested your overall endurance and agility. Now we will start next with your overall strength and abilities." Sasha said.

"Abilities?" Jordan asked.

"It's time to teach you different ways to defeat enemies than just guns."

"Awesome!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Now let's get started." The nurse loaded up the simulation once again and the duo were quickly brought back into it. But this time, Jordan was the only one that showed up in the simulation since they were going to test him first. Jordan looked around himself and saw that there was only a twenty foot circumference around him that was visible. "Okay. Whats going on? How come I can't see very well?" Jordan asked on the holovision screen.

"This is the walls that separates you from the enemies that I will summon on the simulation.

" _Greeeat_ " Jordan said with sarcasm in his voice. "So, what's the first test?"

"We will first test close combat. You are armed with only your machete and you have one minute to take out as many enemies as possible. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. _Aaaaaand_ begin!" Jordan started to hear noises coming from the shadows of the arena. He started looking around, but he couldn't see anything. But somehow, he sensed that something was right behind him and he unsheathed his machete and swung his blade one hundred and eighty degrees around him. It turns out that there was a robotic like man, who looked unusually similar to a Human, and had a red stitched heart directly in the center of his chest. Jordan blocked the figures club with his machete. He then punched it in the throat and felt the felted fabric that made up its skin. He was able to temporarily immobilize the figure and used this moment to stab it directly in the heart. But before he could pull the blade out, the mannequin fell over and allowed the blade to come out with ease. But that's when Jordan saw the worst part of the enemies.

Their realistic blood color.

Jordan saw the mannequins liquid start to turn the floor a dark red as it quickly oozed out from its body. But as he looked at the thick fluid, he noticed it on his hand and his machete. Jordan tried not to have a panic attack, but he quickly realized something. He still had a job to do. So Jordan decided to do a little breathing technique he learned from a video game he played back of. And when it comes to gruesome scenes like this, it actually works.

Count to 4..inhale. Count to 4..exhale.

Once he was relaxed, he started focusing on more incoming enemies. First came one from the left, then one from the right. But Jordan was able to quickly cut them down by stabbing one directly in the throat. Then twice in the chest for the next one. But more enemies came in twos this time, then threes. But Jordan was able to slice them all down with ease. Slicing arms, and neck, but nothing severe. Jordan soon heard a loud alarm go off, signaling that time was officially up. After waiting for five seconds, his score was displayed on the holovision screen.

Kill count: 35.

"Now it was the Lombax's turn. Jordan was quickly pulled out of the simulation in exchange for the Lombax. Once the Human woke up, he looked behind himself and saw the screen. He focused in and saw Ratchet in the exact same situation as Jordan was in. But instead of being equipped with a machete, Ratchet was equipped with his favorite Omniwrench. Jordan saw the nurse spawn in wave after wave of enemies and the Human saw the Lombax take them all down one by one. But they looked at the score and saw that the kill count was only at 5. Ratchet must've been knocking them out and not officially killing them. They saw the enemies start getting back up for round two. But that's when Ratchet started beating every single head in until they were nothing but a mashed mess. Ratchet then looked around and saw the bloody disgusting mess. "Ugh. Guys. Can you please get me outta here. I think I'm gonna-" it was at that moment that the Lombax started gagging while covering his mouth, ready to blow chunks all around the arena.

"What's the matter Ratchet. Can't handle a little blood and carnage?" Jordan with confidence.

"Oh shut up." He said to the Human. The robotic nurse then pulled Ratchet out of the simulation and Ratchet took a deep breath as he rose from the chair. The nurse was them ready to pull them into the next test, mid range combat. "If you would now please sit back in your chairs again, we can start the next test."

"I guess while this one is recovering." He pointed to the Lombax. "I'll go first." Jordan sat back down in the chair and the nurse loaded Jordan back into the simulation. Once he was in it. He looked to his left and saw a gun rack that was sorted with a wide array of weapons and explosives on it. "In this test, we will be testing you short to medium to long range capabilities. You are allowed to have one primary and a secondary weapon. Once you have picked your weapons, we will start the simulation." Jordan then looked at all of the weapons. 'look at all these weapons' he said in his mind. Jordan didn't know which one to pick. But since they were testing his medium range skill first, he decided to go with an original.

A standard issue Shock Blaster.

Jordan wondered though if he could use a different blaster for a different test. Would he have a chance to pick a different weapon? "Will this rack still be here even after I completed a test?"

"That's correct. Before we test you on the next trial, you will be able to pick another weapon of your choosing to use in the next test."

"Cool." Now Jordan was certain he was going to stick with his gun for the first test. Now he had just one more choice. Jordan looked at all the weapons and found one that caught his eye.

The N60 Storm.

Once Jordan was ready, the gun rack disappeared and the arena was set. Jordan stood in place and listened for the voices. Jordan looked and saw that this time he was able to look one hundred feet in front of him and a hundred feet behind him. Once Jordan heard a loud yell come from in front of him and saw a small armada of the enemies sprint towards him, all wielding both clubs and blades. But instead of going all over the place like he normally does in battle. This time he decided to make every shot count. Jordan waited for the first mannequin to get close to him. Once he was the right proximity, he shot once in the head with one clean bullet. He did the same thing with the next one, then the next, then the next. Soon there was no one left to kill and the next trial began. Now the Human could see three hundred feet in front of him and knew this must've been the long range test. The gun rack appeared and Jordan decided to go for something a little bit longer range than just an ordinary pistol. Jordan picked off a sniper rifle from off the rack and looked at his engraving and saw the name.

Flux Rifle.

Once he was ready, the next test began. The first enemy came out from the shadows and Jordan aimed down the scope of the rifle and shot the enemy directly in the heart. The next enemy came out and Jordan shot it, but missed. He tried again, but missed once again. This time he decided to implement a breathing technique he learned from his dad whenever they would go out hunting. He slowly inhaled, focused, then exhaled. Once he pulled the trigger, he shot the mannequin right between the eyes and blew its head up into tiny pieces. Soon there were too many enemies to handle as they came out in one big cluster. Jordan then equipped his Shock Blaster and started blasting away at multiple enemies as they got close. But he was too late to pick off the last one as he approached him and brought a battle axe over its head and struck at the Human. But he was able to block it with the main body of the shotgun and blow its head into a red mist with his flux rifle in his other hand. Soon the simulation ended and Jordan saw his score.

Kill Count: 45

It was now the Lombaxes turn. Jordan was pulled out of the simulation and Ratchet was quickly pulled into it. Jordan quickly got up from his seat and looked at the monitor. He saw the Lombax picked up the Shock Blaster and the N60 Storm. Once the test begun, they saw the Lombax take down wave after wave of enemies. But unlike the Human, he was all over the place with his shots. By the end of the first test, he was all out of ammo. Luckily the nurse put a code into the simulation that filled the ammo to the brim. For the next test, Ratchet exchanged the N60 Storm for the Flux Rifle. The second test began and just like the Human, Ratchet decided to conserve as much ammo as possible. But Jordan saw he was still all over the place with his shots, especially with the Flux Rifle. So Jordan decided to give the Lombax some pointers. "Don't breathe. Slowly exhale before you shoot and stand still if you want to be more accurate."

"That's kinda hard to do when you're being-" Ratchet dodged a spikes club as he shot the mannequin directly in the face with his Shock Blaster. "Struck at!" he finished.

"Just trust me on this." Ratchet followed the Humans directions and slowly exhaled as he pulled the trigger, hitting the enemy right between the eyes. He then shot the second and third target directly in their chests and killed them instantly. He did this with the rest of the enemies and they all fell to the floor without a single one being a single centimeter near the Lombax. The simulation was finally over and they looked at his score.

Kill Count: 50

Despite the fact that Ratchet got more kills than his Human counterpart. Jordan still knew in his mind that he did a much better job than the Lombax. Ratchet was pulled out of the simulation and this time they were both tested on one more scenario.

Hand to hand combat.

Jordan was pulled into the simulation and this time he had a twenty foot diameter of light around him. But Jordan had a lot of doubts about this test. First of all, Jordan wasn't exactly the strongest tree in the entire forest. And two, he didn't even know any techniques on how to kill someone with his bare hands. Why do you think he always carried his trusty machete around. "I'm not so sure about this. I don't even know how to kill someone with my hands."

"We figured this. And that is why we're going to run you through a little training course on some of the easiest moves you can do." Sasha said.

"Okay. I can agree with this." Jordan was uploaded into the simulation and soon saw the bland neon green grid. He looked to his left and saw a mannequin just standing there. But this time it had stitched black pearl eyeballs and no mouth. And it just stood there, somehow mounted on there with no sticks or mounts visible. Jordan ignored it and wanted all of this madness to just end. So he approached the dummy and looked towards the scoreboard and saw instructions on the first move that was displayed from a first person perspective. Jordan looked at the screen and saw that it was a simple arm snap by pulling it over his shoulder. Once he read the instructions in detail, he was ready. Jordan walked up to the dummy, grabbed its right arm, brought it over his shoulder, and made one quick flick of the wrist. The arm broke with ease. But somehow, he snapped the arm way too easily. This made Jordan turn his head and ask the nurse if there is a difficulty setting on the simulation. "What's the difficulty on this thing anyway?" Jordan asked.

"Its set to the easiest difficulty possible."

"Turn it up to the hardest. I want realism here."

"If you insist. Setting realistic difficulty now." The robot entered the code and the entire simulation reset itself. Jordan was pulled back in with the same dummy and move and he tried again. But this time, he had a much harder time trying to snap the bone. No matter how much leverage he had, he couldn't even make a simple crack of the bone. "I need a lot more training." As he started breathing heavily. "Do you have any other moves that could possibly make use of my legs at all?"

"Loading the next move now." The current move Jordan saw disappeared and this time a new move appeared and this time the move had a name.

The side swipe

Jordan saw that he would have to use his leg and swipe the dummy while spinning three hundred and sixty degrees. He then would kick the dummy directly in the center of the forearms hinged joint and snap it. Jordan did just that and saw that this time he was able to snap the bone with ease and he was ready for the next move. This next move was called "The Roundabout". Jordan saw that he would use his legs and grab the dummies neck with them. He would then use his body by spinning three hundred and sixty degrees in the air and pin them. He would then use his legs to snap the victims neck. Jordan did the exact same move on the dummy and the group was shockingly impressed the how physique the Human was. His Lombax friend was amazed as well. He then went through a bunch of other moves and tricks and learned one of the galaxies most basic fighting techniques.

Onamietakrosu

It was now the Lombax's turn and Jordan was pulled out of the simulation so the Lombax could learn this ancient combat style. Once he was done, Jordan was pulled back and they now begun their first test. Jordan looked towards his leg and saw that he no longer hand his machete. You could say that thing were about to virtually become,

Primal.

The first enemy charged towards the Human and saw that he had no weapons on him. So Jordan decided to perform the oldest trick in the book.

The good ol' punch to the throat.

Jordan dodged the punch of the enemy and punched him directly in the throat. Jordan saw the enemy gag while holding its neck and slowly fell to the floor, drowning in its own blood as he saw the liquid ooze from its mouth. The next enemy arrived and saw that this time it had a club in hand. Jordan was able to perform the roundabout on the enemy and snap its neck with ease. He now used its club and was able to take out four other enemies until the club snapped into two. He continued to use this knowledge of onamietakrosu to kill more and more enemies until the timer run out. Once the test was finished, he saw his score.

Kill Count: 50

It was now the Lombax's turn and Jordan was pulled from the simulation. Once Ratchet was in, he saw him use identical moves and tactic and saw him plow through wave after wave of enemies using deadly force. Once he was done, they saw his score.

Kill Count: 35

Once the test was over, they brought Ratchet back to reality and they both sat in chairs waiting for what's next. "Your training is now complete." Sasha said.

"What!" they both exclaimed.

"You mean that's it. No more training. Doesn't training like this normally last for weeks or something? We pretty much got lucky with what we did." Jordan said.

"Our training usually lasts a full year. But due to Dr Nefarious, and the fact that you both have saved two galaxies from intergalactic destruction. Lets just say you two got the accelerated course."

"Well that's good." Ratchet said. "So I take it our next mission is to go to that moon and investigate?"

"That is correct."

"Alright. I better get going."

"Right behind ya." Jordan said as he followed Ratchet out of the room and to his ship. Once they reached the starfighter, Ratchet stopped him right in his tracks. "What are you doing?" Jordan asked.

"You stay here."

Jordan rolled his eyes. "Here we go." He said as he heavily sighed.

"You are safer here. You and your mind are much safer here. Not out there. I'm not gonna sit by on the battlefield and watch your insanity get worse!"

"And I'm not gonna stand by and watch yourself get killed!"

"I've been through worse."

"NO! You fucking haven't!"

"I just return from that recon mission haven't I, and look at me now."

"You didn't deal with any combat like we did on Tyhrranosis. That was just a recon mission you went on."

"How do you know I wasn't in any danger."

"I CAN SEE IT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING EYES! I KNOW A LIAR WHEN I SEE ONE!"

"JORD-" before things could get out of hand, Ratchet took a few steps back. Counted to 4..inhaled. Counted to 4..exhaled. And stepped up to the Human and put his hands on his shoulders. "Look. I know you want to help. And since Sasha said I need you on this mission. I'll allow you to go. BUT. You should at least take your pills again just in case something bad doesn't happen."

"If it means getting you to shut up. Then fine, I'll take them." Jordan walked back over into the living quarters and took two more pills, swallowing them with his saliva. He then looked towards Sophia who was still in bed. Jordan opened her pod and started lightly shaking her to try and wake her up. "Sophia?" she whispered into her ear. She moaned in response as she moved her body. Jordan then got on top of her, gently grabbed the sides of her head, AND SHOOK HER HEAD VIOLENTLY. "WAKE UP!" he yelled.

"OW!" she yelled in response as she lifted her head and shot daggers towards her Human companion. "You know there are easier way to wake me up."

"Do you wanna go on an adventure or what? We're leaving towards the Ubani Moons if you wanna go."

"I'll get my things."

"You got twenty seconds." Sophia yawned as she outstretched her arms. She then slowly got outta bed, grabbed her backpack, and walked alongside the Human as they got to Ratchet's ship. " _OH_ NO!" Ratchet said as he pointed to both of them.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"You can't take her with us."

"Why not."

"You know why."

"Who cares what you think. Sophia get in the ship." He ordered to Sophia. As he made her way to the cockpit, Ratchet grabbed her arm. "Oh no you don't. You stay here." He commanded.

"Sophia, get-in that ship." He pointed as he grabbed Sophia's other arm and pulled her toward him.

"Who you gonna listen to Sophia." Ratchet said as he pulled her towards him.

"Obviously me!" he pulled towards him.

Ratchet shot daggers towards the Human, but his look completely changed once he thought of a pretty clever idea. "You know what…you're absolutely right." Ratchet said as he let go of Sophia.

"What do you mean?" Jordan said.

"Your right. Sophia should come with us. Sophia, go on and get in the ship."

"Okay." She said as she quickly ran towards the side of the ship and hopped into the cockpit. Jordan approached the Lombax and saw him give him a very confusing look, almost like he was up to something. "What are you giving me that look for?" Jordan said.

"Oh nothing. Now let's get moving."

"Alright." Jordan go into the cockpit and left the Lombax. Ratchet still had that look on his face. He knew exactly what to do once they reached the moons. Once his plan was set, he got into the cockpit and the group flew off to the Ubani Moons.

* * *

 **Well! There you go. There is Chapter 12 of Man Vs Machine.**

 **"FUUCK!" Jordan yelled as he died once again.**

 **"What? Now your having problems with his game. Ignore him, he is playing BattleFront II and keeps dying in it."**

 **"Oh and one more thing!" Jordan approached the monitor once again. "To those of you who blame EA for the downfall of Star Wars. Don't. If its anything I blame the players more than EA. They just had to play along with the Microtransactions and have to have these unfair advantages that I call CHEATING! I had high hopes for this game. But NOOOO! All of you asswipes just had to play along with the Microtransactions, what use to be a great game. You fuckers turned it into a steaming pile of shit! and if you disagree on me with his, fine. This is just my personal opinion. But if any of you flamers want to PM me if your really pissed off with what I'm saying to you right now. Go right ahead. you've got a storm coming.** **I'd rather 69 a grizzly bear while shoving King Kong up my ass than play this game. Actually, better yet. I'd rather play Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde on NES than play this. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna play that game right now." Jordan turned off his PS4 and loaded the NES with the exact game he was talking about.**

 **"...Anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and tune in next time as I upload the next chapter to One For All (Redux). This is MedicneMan426, signing off.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	13. Pop Stars and Refractors

**Well here is chapter 13 of Man Vs Machine. And wow. Two chapters to two different stories in the last almost twenty four hours. I told you I would put 120% into my work. I hope you enjoy this short chapter as I continue to work on my drawing and writing. I really don't have much to say since I pretty much got everything out from One For All (Redux). But expect that next. Enjoy.**

 **If you are enjoying the story so far. Feel free to fav, follow and most importantly review. All feedback will be replied and is very much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

 **Ubani Moons**

 **Sector G91725G9**

 **2:45pm local time**

 **Pop Stars and Refractors**

Have you ever seen two moons stuck together with only the finest rareitanium construction in the galaxy? Jordan didn't as Ratchet landed the ship on the first moon that led up to the main complex of the entire facility. Ratchet and Clank got out of the ship. But as Jordan and Sophia were about to get out, the cockpit suddenly closed shut and Jordan started trying to pry the window open. "What the fuck!?" Jordan yelled through the glass.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Ratchet said as he pulled a small remote out from his right pocket. "You see. I just upgraded this ship so I can use this remote and control the ship as I please. Sasha said you could come on this mission. But she didn't say anything about you participating. So. Have fun in the ship. Ta ta." After waiving goodbye to the Human, Ratchet continued on with his mission, leaving the enraged Human banging on the glass trying to escape.

With a plan in mind to find out what Nefarious is up to, Ratchet walked to his first obstacle. Ratchet saw that there was a satellite directly above him and it was shooting a laser all the way down onto a small pad in front of him. "So what are we gonna do now?" Ratchet asked Clank. The little robot jumped off of the Lombax's back and scanned the satellite. "It appears that we will need a Refractor to adjust the laser towards that device over there." Clank pointed towards a button that would activate a bridge. But it could only be activated with a laser from a tool called the "Refractor".

"Alright. Lets see what Gadgetron has in store for us." Clank got back on Ratchet's back and the Lombax walked over to a vendor five feet away from him. Ratchet looked at what they had in stock and as if a prayer was answered, there was a free demo for the exact tool that they needed. Ratchet tried the free seven day trial of the Refractor and it appeared in his hand. With the tool in hand, he walked up to the satellite. Once he reached the laser, a UV shield appeared around with while the laser refracted off of the tool in hand. Ratchet then pointed the laser towards the next satellite one hundred feet away from him and the laser connected to that satellite and refracted to the next one across the moon. Ratchet followed the laser towards the next satellite. Unfortunately for him, it was located on a platform one hundred feet above him. But he looked beneath him and saw some kind of glowing pad. Ratchet stomped on it and was suddenly launched one hundred feet into the air. He yelled, but was able to land on the platform and reached the satellite. "Whoa! What the heck was that?" Ratchet asked.

"That appeared to be a launch pad. Used primarily to reach higher altitudes of the moon."

"No kidding. These will definitely come in handy." Ratchet then looked up towards the satellite and saw the laser pointing down towards him. Ratchet used the Refractor and pointed the laser towards the next satellite. He followed the laser until he reached the next launch pad and used it to reach the next satellite. He then used the refractor and repeated the steps towards the next floating device. Ratchet followed the laser two hundred feet away from the last satellite and jumped onto another launch pad and reached another platform. He then pointed the laser towards the final satellite and saw it near a teleporter that was covered in a ultraviolet shield like the one Ratchet was covered in. Ratchet followed the laser towards the last satellite as he jumped on the next launch pad. Once he reached the last satellite, he pointed the laser towards the last one hanging above the shielded teleporter and the shield deactivated.

He then landed onto dry land, jumped on the last launch pad and reached the teleporter. He then stepped on it and readied himself for the teleportation process.

Once the teleportation process was complete, he saw he was near a very tall tower, approximately one thousand feet in height. And in the Lombax's mind, he knew the plans for the Bio-obliterator or something very important had to be at the top. But the blockade in front of him consisted of many tiny robots fifty feet away from him. He knew he would have to fight his way to the top as he equipped his wrench and approach the enemies. As he was swatting away the robots into smithereens, he wondered what his Human friend was up to since he didn't have to deal with the madness such as this.

…

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! YOU OPEN THIS SHIP RIGHT NOW!" the Human screamed as the Lombax waved to him and focused on his mission "FUCK!"

"Do you always have to swear?" Sophia said.

"I can't help it Sophia. I have a problem."

"So what are we gonna do now?"

Jordan sighed heavily as he slumped back in his seat. "I don't know about you. But I'm gonna figure out a way outta here." Jordan then scooted to the drivers seat of the ship and started to figure out a way out of the ship and actually become useful for once. Jordan saw the window seal and started to pry it open. But to no avail. He then saw a button on the side of the ship that must be the key to open the window. He pressed it and heard a clicking sound. But he quickly heard the clicking sound again and couldn't pry the window open. Jordan knew that Ratchet was behind this and focused his attention towards the dashboard of the ship. Jordan saw a hole that looked like it could fit a key. But of course to the Humans knowledge, the Lombax had the key to start it. Jordan then equipped his machete and stuck it inside the tiny hole. He twist and turned and turned and twist. But to no avail. "Cmoon START!" Jordan yelled as he banged his hands against the steering wheel.

Suddenly, the ship roared to life as they both felt the ship start to vibrate. Jordan now tried to figure out how to navigate the ship all the way to the other side of the moon to catch up with Ratchet. But there was only one slight problem.

Jordan had no idea how to drive an advanced vehicle such as this.

Jordan started looking at the two pedals on the floor and started pressing the one on the right with is right foot. He saw the ship slowly start to move forward and knew he would have to push a button or pull a lever to get the ship into the air. Jordan saw a large switch on the dashboard and pulled it down. Slowly but surely, the ship started to ascend into the air until they were twenty feet above the ground. Jordan then grabbed the steering wheel and pushed on the accelerator and the ship slowly started to move. Jordan then started navigating the ship across the moon. But Jordan noticed that he was still way to low off the ground. So Jordan pulled on the steering wheel and they slowly started to ascend up into the sky. Once they were one hundred feet off the ground, Jordan started to look for Ratchet through the facility.

…

Ratchet was now near the main facility as he swatted at the next robot that tried the cut him down with its robotic claws. With the area clear, Ratchet walked through the entrance of the facility and started to make the slow ascend up. Ratchet saw the first launch pad and stepped on it. He was launched fifty feet into the air and landed on a long thick scaffolding. He then slowly walked across it until he reached a bridge. And across from that was one of Nefarious's troopers with some kind of protosuit on. Ratchet quickly walked across the bridge and equipped his ScatterGun. Ratchet dodged a bullet from the enemies gun and fired his shotgun directly in the troopers face, blowing it to bits. He then jumped on another launchpad and landed onto another platform that had a metallic zipline on it. He saw that this would lead him to the next part of the large facility and he used his wrench to slide across the line and drop him off on dry land. Looking to his right, he saw a twenty story building two hundred feet away from him and started to trek his journey towards it. But once he walked twenty feet towards the large building, he saw something emerge from the sky and saw that it was a giant warbot with ion blasters for hands. "Uh oh." Ratchet said as he quickly ducked and cover.

The warbot opened fire on the Lombax who was hiding behind a large metallic crate. The only problem was, Ratchet had no idea how to take something as large as this down. As he was cooking up a plan of attack, another one of Nefarious troopers snuck up from behind Ratchets cover and tried smacking him with the but of his weapon. But Ratchet was quick enough to dodge it and shoot him point blank in the face with his N60 Storm. He then picked up its weapon and saw that it was something called a "Rift Inducer 3000". Ratchet knew this was the right weapon for the job and shot some kind of black hole out of the gun and towards the warbot. Ratchet saw piece after piece of the warbot start to come apart and get sucked up into the rift until there was nothing left of the enemy.

With the warbot destroyed, Ratchet hopped onto the next launch pad and saw that this time it was triangular in shape and knew this one must be strong enough to take him all the way up to the top of the facility. Once Ratchet jumped on the pad, he was thrown two hundred feet into the air and landed on top of the facility. Once he looked to his left, he saw that waiting for him was no other than Skidd McMarx. "Cover me! Man down!" Skidd yells as he falls over. Ratchet looks around to clearly see that no enemies are in sight.

"Its alright Skidd. The fights over." Ratchet said.

"Oh." Skidd picks himself up off the ground. "I would have come sooner, but I encountered some heavy duty resistance."

"Enemy troops?" Clank asked.

"Not exactly. The drive thru at Galaxy Burger was wicked slow."

Ratchet then looks up into the sky and sees that the last moon is guarded by a large shield. And he would take a wild guess and say that the key to disabling it is through the large reinforced door that was in front of them. "That last moon is guarded by an Omega Class Disintegration Field. If I had the right tools I could-"

"I don't mean to interrupt. But is that your ship flying in the sky." Skidd pointed the flying vehicle out to Ratchet and they saw his ship performing flips. Corkscrews, and flying around like a large insect all around their position. But suddenly, they saw the ship take a nosedive right towards their position. "LOOK OUT!" Ratchet yelled as both Skidd, Ratchet, and Clank jumped out of the way of the ship as it flew directly past them and hit the door with great force. Once the whole group looked at the clattered mess, they both saw the cockpit open up and saw two nauseous figures step out from the wreckage and saw that it was Jordan and Sophia. "Jordan! What did you do!?" Ratchet yelled infuriated.

"This is what you get for leaving me in the ship with nothing to do." Jordan answered.

"How'd you even get it to start. I have the key for it."

"I don't know. I just banged on the steering wheel and poof, it started."

"Oh look at this!" Ratchet said as he looked at the ship, with the front of it completely concaved. "Its gonna cost me a fortune to get this fixed."

"Look on the bright side, at least the door is opened."

Ratchet looked at Jordan with a not so amused look. "I'm gonna deal with you later." Ratchet and the rest of the group entered the building and saw the large layout. Buttons and wires, and most importantly, monitors everywhere. But they saw that on the far right was the largest screen in the entire room and they knew that the data must be stored in there. Clank approached the monitor and started typing on the large keyboard that made up of different symbols and letters of a language that Jordan could hardly understand. Once Clank loaded something. He saw that it was something relating to a pop star called Courtney Gears. Ratchet and the group saw this and the Lombax saw that Nefarious must've been a huge fan of her. "Looks like someone is a huge fan of Courtney Gears."

"Courtney who?" Jordan asked.

"You know. That bombshell handing out prizes on Annihilation Nation." Jordan still didn't understand what the Lombax was talking about until Sophia explained the robot to him. "She a singer."

"Oh. You've heard of her?"

"I really liked her sixth album called "To Be or Not To Be."."

"Oh."

"This computer has recently used to edit one of her music videos." Clank said.

"OOOH LETS WATCH IT!" Sophia said with excitement, causing the whole group to look towards her. "I mean..It could contain a clue or something."

Jordan smiled, knowing all she wanted to do is listen to her latest song. "Alright Sophia, whatever you say. Load the video Clank." the robot did just that and the video showed up on the monitor.

As the beat played and backup dancers showed up on the screen. The lady herself showed up with some kind of pink lingerie that was metallic to match her metallic skin. But as she sung and the dancers danced. Jordan noticed something odd about it. All the lyrics talked about was exterminating organics and freeing robots. And the worst part about all of it was was the last verse. Which quoted "Exterminating all organic life."

With the video over. They all stood there and Jordan knew there was something absolutely wrong with that video. "Did anyone notice something extremely unusual about that music video?" Jordan asked the group.

"It appears that Courtney Gears might be in league with Dr. Nefarious"

"Who knew. She used to be so sweet and innocent."

"Well at least we got a lead on who might know a thing or two on what Nefarious is up to. We better head to Annihilation Nation to-" suddenly, a beeping sound came from Clanks compartment and Clank pulled out a large monitor to see what it was. "Incoming call from the Galactic Rangers." Clank said. They all then saw the message and saw that it was a rainy day with hails of gunfire coming from all sides. But on the screen they saw John trying to contact their Sergeant Major. "Jordan! Blackwater City is under attack!" he yelled through the screen.

"What happened?!" Jordan said.

"We were on our daily patrol when we suddenly got ambushed. They came out of nowhere. Were kinda hosed here."

"Run for your lives! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" a soldier beside John yelled, obviously not being one of Jordan's battle hardened soldiers.

"Requesting immediate assistance. John out!" the video ended and Clank placed the screen back in his compartment. "We better go help them before its too late."

"Good idea. I'll stay here and see if I can get this doo-hickey cracked." Skidd approached the computer and started fiddling around with the buttons and symbols.

"Alright. Give us a call if anything comes up." Ratchet said. With a destination in mind, Ratchet and the group got into the ship. The Lombax then set coordinates to Blackwater City and the group flew off.

* * *

 **Well. There is the short chapter 13 for ya. I was going to take a break and write this next week. But since it was so short. I decided to write it now. Stick around as the assault on Drek Industries begins in the next chapter of One For All (Redux). This is Medicineman426, signing off.**

If you are enjoying the story so far. Feel free to fav, follow and most importantly review. All feedback will be replied and is very much appreciated

Thank you for reading.


	14. The Angry Video Game Human

**Well, here we are with the next chapter. And should also say the shortest chapter I've ever written. Sorry if there hasn't been any real action lately. But I can assure you that next chapter we will be getting back into it. I really don't have much to say other than thank you for the reviews and all that stuff. And speaking of reviews, lets get into the only review I got.**

 **Review Replies from One For All (Redux)**

 **UACTrooper101: Thank you for your support and a thanks IS necessary. I'm glad to see someone who actually thinks my writing is actually good. If you read the previous stories. I do say that I always thank viewers for their reviews and favorites. EVERYONE GETS A SHOUTOUT FROM YOURS TRUELY. And yeah, that friendly fire was hilarious.**

 **Now lets get on with this extremely short story.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

 **Starship Phoenix**

 **Nebula G-971212750**

 **10:25pm local time**

 **The Angry Video Game Human**

As Ratchet landed the ship inside the hangar. Jordan didn't understand the point. They should actually be going to Blackwater City to save all of the Human's Rangers. "Why are we even here! We need to be saving my men from utter destruction!" Jordan said.

" _Well_! Since _you_ wrecked my ship. I have to go to Slim Cognito to get it repaired."

"Then why are Sophia and me getting out of the ship?"

"Because you two are gonna stay here and get some rest. You're gonna need it for the journey ahead."

Jordan looked at the time on his phone and kind've agreed with the Lombax. "Well. I guess you're right. Cmon 'hon."

"Okay." Sophia and Jordan walked into the living quarters and they both sat on the couch. After waiting for twenty seconds, they heard Ratchet's ship roar to life. Once he left the area, Sophia and Jordan sat there on that comfy sofa for two whole minutes. That is, until Jordan heard footsteps from behind and saw that it was Sasha, holding a large and somewhat peculiar carboard box. "Whats with the box?" Jordan questioned.

"Ratchet told me quite a bit about you. And told me that you happen to have a typewriter?"

"Yeah. Its in the bag over there." Jordan pointed over to his backpack.

"May I see it?"

"Okay. Sophia go get it."

"Okay." Sophia rushed over to Jordan's backpack and pulled out the machine. She then brought it over to Sasha. "Wow! Its so..sooooo-"

"Beautiful, magnificent, breathtaking, spectacu-"

"Its definitely a piece of machinery I've never seen in my life. And its all curvy and…..green?" she said as she moved her hand across the smooth plastic shell of Human engineering.

"Or you could say that."

"Yeah. I think we use to have something like this before computers. But that was thousands of years ago."

"You don't say?"

"Yeah. Well that's the reason I brought this. I figured since you liked old stuff, this should probably entertain you until Ratchet comes back."

Sasha handed the box to Jordan. "Gee. Uhh, thanks…what is it?"

"You'll find out. And before I go. I brought you this." Sasha handed Jordan two small capsules with a glass of water. Jordan knew this was his medication and decided not to start a fuss, thinking of her compliment and gift to the Human. Jordan quickly popped the pills in his mouth and chugged down the glass of water. With one quick gulp, Sasha left the area and the Human and little Lombax sat there, wondering what was inside the box. But before Jordan opened the box, he decided to do something he hasn't done in a long long time.

At least..it felt like a long time.

Make a journal entry.

"Alright. Go get me some paper Sophia."

"Do I have too?" she whined.

"Yes."

She sighed in frustration. " _Okay_." the Lombax walked over to the Humans bag and grabbed one piece of paper. Jordan then loaded it into the Hermes 3000 and began typing.

 **Whatever day of whatever month of whatever year:**

 **I honestly don't know what day it is and don't even know how long I've been up here. All I know is another threat is threatening the entire universe as we know it. And what is the name of the villain this time. "Dr. Nefarious". Nefarious. What a fucking joke am I right? Who names themselves after a English word in the English dictionary. And this time its not flesh in blood (Or Qwark for that matter). This time HE's A FUCKING ROBOT! Doesn't he have a shutdown switch or something like that on his back! Yeah, that would be real convienient don't you think? But from the looks of it. He doesn't have one at all like Clank. So much for an easy task. Now I gotta risk life and limb with my unrivaled combat skills and save a galaxy in turmoil, AGAIN! Well, I'm ready for anything at this point. And right now I'm in the Starship Phoenix with Sophia right here. I'm completely ignoring her and I'm pretty sure she's watching me type every letter of every word right now and she's probably going to say something right..about…NOW!**

Jordan looked beside himself and saw that Sophia didn't speak a single world. In fact, she was more curious on why he stopped. Now confirming she truly knows the definition of privacy, Jordan continued typing.

 **Wow. She didn't say a thing. I'm shocked. Well, Ratchet trained her well. There's not much to say at this point. Other than the fact that I'm waiting for Ratchet to be done fixing his ship. Hey, that's what he gets for locking me up with this furry thing beside me. I swear she smells like a wet cat-**

"I DO NOT!" Sophia said. This caused Jordan to chuckle loudly. Jordan then pulled Sophia in and layed her head on his right shoulder. He then continued to write.

 **Well. That's all I pretty much have to say. OH! And one other thing to say. Our men are currently on planet Rilgar (Wow, I an't believe I actually remembered the name of that place). And they're currently in danger. I just hope they're okay. Well, that's all I have to say and I will hopefully write another one of these soon. This is Jordan Thompson, signing off.**

Once Jordan pulled the paper out using the paper release, he observed his creation and once it was approved, he placed it in his folder and sat on the couch. Sophia then wrapped her arms around the Human and began to fall asleep on his shoulder. "I'm serious Sophia you smell like a boy. Go get a shower."

Sophia yawned. "Naah. I think I'll just go to bed."

"Okay." Jordan lifted Sophia from the couch, carried her over to the lowest pod, and tucked her in. "Is there anything else I can do for you princess?" Jordan said with sarcasm.

Sophia giggled. "No."

"Okay. Goodnight Sophia."

"Goodnight Jordan." Sophia then pulled the Humans face towards hers and planted her lips directly on the Humans cheek. She then layed back down and started to fall asleep.

Once Jordan closed the pod, he walked over to the couch and started to observe what was inside the cardboard box Sasha gave him. He looked inside and saw many game cartridges that resembled the Qwark vid comics. And inside was a camera. The Human sat there contemplating. Should he go to bed so he could be well rested for the morning light? Or should he give these games a shot? Besides, he's not gonna have a lot of moments like this. So Jordan decided to go with option B.

The Human picked up the camera and started to figure out how to operate it. Jordan saw the red switch on the side of the device and pressed the button. He looked through the small window on the side. Unfortunately, the damn thing took cassettes. C'mon! He has access to the greatest technologies in the whole universe and they still have something has primitive as cassettes! Luckily there were some laying around in the box. So Jordan took one tape, loaded it into the camera and now the camera was operating as it should. Once he took a deep breath, Jordan placed the camera near the Holovision and began his review of a random game. "Hello Universe." As he shyly waved to the camera. "As you probably know. My name is Jordan Thompson. The man who saved the universe twice. But I am probably also obscure to a lot of you. I know what you're thinking. Ratchet and Clank are the true heroes of Solana and Bogon. Well to many of you. That is actually true, but not true. I was also an accomplice in saving the universe as we know it. Along with my Lombax friend Sophia. Who is currently sleeping right now. Now…I come to you today with a review of a random game that the Captain of the Starship Phoenix Sasha Phyronix gave me. Lets see what we got here."

Jordan opened the box and pulled one game out at random and observed the title.

"Rareitanium Miner 3"

What happened to 1 and 2? Who knows. But one thing lingered on the Humans mind. How in the hell is he going to play a game such as this. The VG-9000 isn't backwards compatible. Is it? To test his theory, Jordan loaded the game into the system and by some miracle.

It actually worked.

Once Jordan sat down, he grabbed the controller and like he always said to nostalgic games.

"Lets review this fucker".

 **So this is Rareitanium Miner 3. Its made by…I don't really even know, the language is in something I can't even understand. And actually, before I even talk about the game, lets talk about the controller here. From the looks of it, it looks vaguely. No, too similar to a dualshock 3 controller. The only difference is this long ray gun looking thing on the top. What is this? Is this for the Wireless connectivity? Why can't it be like a normal controller and not need this?! WHY DO YOU NEED THIS FUCKING MONSTROCITY ON THE TOP OF IT!**

Jordan took a few deep breaths. He was focusing too much on the controller then he was the actual game.

 **Alright. I gotta calm down. I gotta focus on this game. Alright. So it looks….like….oh you gotta be fucking kidding me, EVEN THE MENU IS IN A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE! Alright. Wheres that translator.**

Jordan activated his E-phone and equipped the translator app. Now he was able to read everything in full clarity. Once he selected the single play option and set the difficulty to easy, the game started up.

 **Alright…..What is this?! What is this 8 bit bullshit!? You would think in a new millennium such as this. You would think they would improve on video game graphics. But no, that's not the case. Who knows, maybe this was their first shot at games like in the 80's. So I should be expecting more on the VG-9000. Alright so the game starts and it looks like one of those miner games. And from what I understand about those. You're suppose to go deeper and deeper into the mine while mining gems and minerals while also avoiding hazards. In this case, the only thing you're mining is Rareitanium, and the hazards are weird creatures like Blargian Snagglebeasts and Ameboids. Why would Ameboids be in a dry and humid environment such as this. Beats me, I'm just trying to play this damn thing.**

 _15 minutes later…_

 **Alright I'll admit that this game is pretty easy. Since the only thing you're mining is rareitanium. And the fact that everything else takes one hit to kill, there's really not much to this game. Well, that's Rareitanium Miner 3. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna wait for Ratchets return.**

Once Jordan turned off the Holovision and the camera, he decided to lay on the couch and wait for Ratchet. Which took merely five seconds as he heard his ship fly into the hangar. Once the Human reached him, he saw that his ship looked good as new. "I see you got the ship repaired." Jordan complimented.

"Yes. Yes I did."

"So we going to Blackwater City now?"

"Once you get Sophia we will."

"She is actually sleeping. Its for the best."

"Good. Lets go." Once Jordan and Ratchet hopped into the ship, he set the coordinates to Planet Rilgar and they flew out of the hangar and back out into the deep void of space.

* * *

 **Now I know you all are very confused on the writing scheme of this story. So let me explain it to you.**

 **Anything that's in bold (Example: Typewriting and reviewing) those mean that you are hearing from the Humans perspective. The only way to know if he is typewriting or reviewing is if it is shown in the writing. So if something is written normally and leads into bold, then that means that he is either typewriting or reviewing a game. The only way to tell is if you read on. Sorry if this is confusing to you, I've never written like this before and hope to improve over time. Well, next is going to be my little birthday present to you guys to celebrate the big 2..0. And its going to be about me and my typewriter collection. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	15. The Hornets Nest

**Here we are with the next chapter of Man Vs Machine. Sorry that I haven't been there for you guys for a month or so. I just have been writing Man Vs Machine and been stuck with work and stuff like that. And that reminds me, I hope all of you liked The Man, The Rebel, The Typewriter. That is, until it got torn down by the owners of this site because it didn't meet fanfic criteria. But I'm not mad, its understandable. It didn't meet any Ratchet and Clank criteria so that's why it got removed. But hey, if you still want to read it, I have it posted on my Deviantart. I will actually post the intro on it probably after this goes out. And I hope you guys like my writing and hope that you think it is improving. Since I have decided to make multiple drafts to chapters for now on, hopefully to improve on my writing. I am so inexperienced, but I'm learning as I go. Now lets move onto reviews.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Max Chronicle- I'M SO HAPPY YOU LIKED IT! It actually wasn't asked for by anyone. I just wanted to write it for my birthday. And I'm glad you enjoyed the part with Jordan teaching Sophia about the typewriter. I'm just so touched that-**

 **Jordan walks through the door. "HEY!"**

 **"Aw shit!" MedicineMan said to himself. "You see what you did Max-"**

 **"Someone told me that your KHM typewriter looks even hotter than Teenage Sophia-" Jordan gazed his attention towards the typewriter in question. As he raised his finger to say something, he immediately stopped and rubbed his hand across the glossy metal. "You actually are right, this thing actually is pretty beautiful."**

 **"I know right-"**

 **"Just don't push it."**

 **"Alright. Now, next review."**

 **UACTrooper101- THANKS ARE ABSOLUTELY NECCESSARY. Like I said, everyone who reviews, favs, or follows gets a shoutout from me. I take my writing very seriously and your reviews are like comments on youtube or actual constructive criticism. I'm glad you think of me as a decent writer, I'm learning as I go. And yeah, that friendly fire is right.**

 **Alright, that's about all I have to say, now lets move onto this long awaited chapter-**

 **"Wait a minute. How do you know Sophia's a teenager? She's only 10-"**

 **"Shhh! Don't spoil the viewers."**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

 **Blackwater City**

 **Planet Rilgar**

 **10:35pm local time**

 **The Hornets Nest**

"Uh oh." Jordan said as Ratchet hovered over the battlefield that Jordan's battalion was trapped in. Once Ratchet found a decent spot to land, Jordan immediately got out of the ship and saw the rangers situation. And from the looks of it, they were in deep trouble. "H-hornets nest." Jordan whispered to himself. Jordan rushed over to Ratchet who was trying to hook Clank onto his back. "We gotta help them immediately!"

"We will we will. Just let me get Clank on here and…" Jordan saw that the Lombax was having difficulty trying to get the little robot on his back. And he continued to fiddle with him for one whole minute. With one loud grunt, Jordan grabbed Clank and shoved him on the little slot on Ratchets back. He then pulled Ratchets hand and pointed to the monstrosity that lied 5 kilo cubits below them "Alright. Now how do you plan we get down. I can get down there no problem. But you however.."

"I'm thinking I'm thinking." Jordan said as he planted his fist on his chin as he paced around. They quickly heard metallic footsteps behind them and saw that it was another Tyhrranoid on a T-575 walker. At least, that's what it said online. "And here comes trouble." Ratchet said.

"I got him." Jordan equipped his N60 Storm, dodged two bullets from the Tyhrranoid without even blinking, and shot the alien directly in the head. The blue blood splattered onto the Human's face, but he was able to cover his eyes in time. The walker fell to the ground with a loud THUD! And Jordan looked towards the battlefield once again, how in the living hell was he ever going to-

"Wait a minute." Jordan said to himself. The Human focused his vision and saw that some of the Tyhrranoids were on walkers. And they all had jetpacks on their feet. A lightbulb immediately went off in the Human's head. If he could get on one of those walkers and hover down safely, then he could save his rangers from utter destruction. Jordan quickly set the mechanized machine back on its feet. He then got on the walker using the two leather straps located on the legs and squatted down onto the drivers seat, knowing the thing wasn't designed for a 5"1 Human such as himself. He saw the two levers in front of him and knew these must've controlled the legs of the machine. Jordan grabbed the first lever on the left and pushed it forward. He saw the left leg move forward and proceeded to do the same thing with the right leg. The right leg moved forward and Jordan started to use the walker to walk five feet away from the Lombax. Once he got the controls down, he was ready to begin their assault on the invading aliens. "Are you sure about that buddy? What if you don't know how to use the rocket boots on them?"

"I'll be fine Ratchet. Now lets get moving, the rangers are in danger."

"Whatever you say." Ratchet jumped off the cliffside and left the Human to figure out the controls of the walker. Jordan had a gut feeling that if he jerked the two levers forward, he could cause the machine to jump. He did just that and the walker jumped one foot forward and off of the cliffside. All the Human had to do now was wait for the rocket boots to kick in. They were automatic...

Right?

Jordan started to panic as the boots weren't activating. Jordan started looking at the control system of the walker and tried to figure out how to activate the boots. Jordan saw a large red button in the middle of the dashboard and decided to avoid it, knowing his experience with shiny, jolly, candy like red buttons. He saw two small buttons on the two levers and pressed them. Those activated the blasters and decided to move on. He then tried two knobs on the sides and those only increased its walk speed. There wasn't that many buttons left as he was about one hundred cubits above the ground. Finally, he decided just to go for the red button and hoped it wasn't a self-destruct. Jordan slammed his fist on the button and just like that, the rocket boots engaged. "Wow! The red button is actually on my side this time!" Jordan exclaimed to himself over the roar of the boots.

Once they landed on the ground, they both noticed that none of the Tyhrranoids noticed them. Ratchet and Jordan decided to use this opportunity to thin their numbers short enough so that the rangers can fight back. The Human knew there was now way he was using the blasters on the machine to kill them. So he decided to use his machete to hopefully keep things quiet. Ratchet followed his "Sergeant Major" and started taking out Tyhrranoid after Tyhrranoid. Soon the entire left flank was completely wiped out without notice and some of the rangers noticed this weird occurrence. The rangers looked and saw their two sergeants taking the 'noids out and focused their attack on the right flank. All of the aliens were thrown off by this. Why in the heck wasn't their left flank attacking at all. As the duo were about to move to the right to take the other Tyhrranoids out, the rest of the aliens noticed them and begun to open fire on the duo. Jordan quickly got off the walker and the Lombax and Human quickly begun their slaughter. He equipped his n60 Storm and rushed in between walker after walker and shot every single Tyhrranoid right in their tiny brains. Ratchet however used his Lava Gun and sprayed the fiery liquid like a hose, reducing the aliens to nothing but a steaming pile of ash.

With the entire area clear, the Tyhrranoid reinforcements begun a full retreat. John approached Jordan and embraced him, his way of thanking him for the assistance. "I'm so glad you're here man." John said.

Jordan quickly broke from the embrace. "You guys okay. Sorry we took so long. Ratchet had to fix his ship for some reason."

"The ship that you wrecked!" Ratchet said.

"Whatever." Jordan replied.

"Well I'm glad you came when you did. The rangers were really starting to give up hope."

"Well we're happy to be of service. So what's next?" Jordan asked.

"Well, according to Miss Phyronix. We need to secure the city. It's a great source for power because of the constant storms here. If we could drive them out to Uncomborough Street. We may have a shot at winning this battle."

"Well lets get moving, not time to lose!" Jordan commanded.

"Sir yes sir." John saluted. Once all of the rangers were together, they advanced down the road and onto their next target. They crossed a bridge and saw that their only way through to the next road was ray shielded. "Looks like we're gonna have to hold this position until that shield is taken care of." Jordan said.

"Leave that to me sarge. I happen to be a level 9 holographic engineer. Shields are my specialty." Private FINN said.

"Good. Get on that shield and we'll cover you."

"Sir yes sir." Once the private pulled out the right tools for the job, he got to work on the shield while the rest of the rangers covered him. After waiting for two minutes, as the Lombax would say…

"This is where the fun begins".

"LOOK OUT! THE 'NOIDS ARE DROPPING REINFORCEMENTS!" private GUMP said.

"Form a firing line and protect Finn." Jordan commanded.

"Sir yes sir!" the rangers quickly formed a firing line as the Tyhrranoids started dropping down from their dropships. As the aliens walked through the shield, they all waited for the Human's signal. Once they were close enough, Jordan ordered them to fire. The aliens were quickly pelted with a barrage of blaster fire and was able to wipe out the first wave. The second wave quickly walked through the shield, followed by a third and fourth wave. "THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" a ranger shouted.

"HOLD YOUR POSITIONS DAMMIT!" Jordan shouted. Ratchet decided to help out with the destruction as he equipped his Nitro Launcher and fired bomb after bomb at the three waves of Tyhrranoids. Once the fourth wave was cleared, FINN was able to deactivate the shield and the entire platoon advanced forward. They were now at "Uncomborough Street". And they saw all of the lightning rods and the main complex that held the city's power. They knew they would have to hold this position until all of the Tyhrranoids called for a retreat. "The 'Noids are gonna throw everything they got at us. Are you sure we're ready for this?" Private LUKE said to Jordan.

"I'm positive. Now get ready, here comes enemy aircraft." Three enemy dropships hovered down to the ground and dropped off the last of their reinforcements. The rangers all formed a firing line and waited for the aliens to advance. Jordan gave the orders and they all readied, aimed, and finally fired. Knocking out all of the seven reinforcements. "Well, that looks like the last of them. Blackwater City is-" John was completely stopped as they heard the loud bang of a bomb. They saw one of the buildings 70 kilocubits to their right collapse. And right beside it was a large warship, bombarding missiles down on the city. "We're not done yet, we need to take out that warship!" Ratchet said.

"And how do we do that. That thing has to be at least five hundred feet above us."

"Leave that to me." Ratchet saw a grind rail that led through the city and up to where the warship was. Ratchet hopped on the rail and begun his quest. He jumped from rail to rail, with a lot of twists and curves along the way while avoiding the missiles trying to hit him. Once he was 400 cubits above the ground. He saw the warship in front of him. Luckily there was a platform attached to the ship for him to jump on. Once he was on the ship and entered the main engine room, he saw six large Tyhrranoids operating the ship. Ratchet quickly equipped his Shock Blaster and rapidly fired at the aliens until they were completely riddled with bullets and on the ground dead. The Lombax saw the engine of the ship and blew it up with only one bomb from the Nitro launcher. The whole ship burst into flames and Ratchet quickly found a window and jumped through it. He soared to the ground below. Just when he was about 50 cubits from the ground, he used Clanks heli-pack and hovered all the way down. "Wow! That! Was amazing!" Jordan commented.

"Thanks. 'cause I don't think I can do that again." The Lombax replied.

"That's it rangers! The city is our!" John cheered. All of the rangers celebrated their victory while Jordan and Ratchet waited for their ship to be called. Once it arrived, they got in and told Sasha about their success. She was more than pleased to hear their victory, but the applause would have to hold since she had another task for them. She heard of the next event going on at Annihilation Nation. If they could enter the tournament and win, they would meet Courtney Gears in person and hopefully get more information on Nefarious. But before Ratchet entered the coordinates, John approached the ship and handed the Human two small metallic shoes. "Here Jordan. We found these from one of the Tyhhranoids. They look like your size." Jordan observed the boots and much to his surprise, they were his exact shoe size.

"Good. Thanks John. Now get ready, you guys are in for some long rest."

"Ay aye sir." John said with joy. Jordan and Ratchet then took off to Annihilation Nation. Not before dropping the Human off at the Phoenix of course.

I guess you can say the Human left the carnage to his trigger happy Lombax.

* * *

 **Well, here is another short one for ya. Sorry if there hasn't been a lot of action in this story or Jordan's PTSD for that matter. But I can promise you that by after the next two chapters, all that will change. I hope you enjoyed this and I just got one more announcement for you viewers.**

 **THE FIRST ANNUAL SAXONBURG TYPE-IN!**

 **That's right, you heard it here. I will be holding the first annual Saxonburg Type-In right here in Saxonburg Pennsylvania. So if any of you are neighbors in the surrounding Butler area and want to meet me in person? Well...now is your chance. I will soon post a poster on DeviantArt with all of the details on the event and I'm praying that some of you are near here reading this and hope to see you there. That's all I pretty much have to say for now. Next, expect the next chapter of One For All (Redux). Bye!**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	16. STD? STD?

**I'm reporting to you live from the First Annual Saxonburg Type-In. If you wish to see how it went, please view the Typecast that will be up shortly after this is uploaded. Other than one flamer and two positive reviews, there's not much to really say.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **UACTrooper101- Thank you for the review. I actually really enjoyed how I wrote that chapter. Your kind of reviews are always welcome.**

 **Ratchet227- What the fuck is Jordon? JK LOL :D Thank you for the review. You're kindness is very much appreciated.**

 **Now lets move on to this relatively short chapter.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

 **Starship Phoenix**

 **Nebula 7349673-G77**

 **8:35pm local time**

 **STD? STD!?**

Once Jordan sat down on the couch with his young Lombax friend Sophia, Jordan turned the Holovision and camera on and begun to review another game. Hopefully one that was ten times better than the last one. "Hello world!" Jordan said. "I'm joined today with my friend Sophia. Say hello to the world 'hon."

"Uh, hello." She hesitantly said to the camera.  
"She doesn't talk much. Anyways, I. bring you guys another game review while my friend is at Annihlation Nation. In case you guys want to watch the Lombax on a murderous rampage? Tune in tonight at 8:35pm local time."

Sophia giggled. "What?" the Human asked.

"What's so funny?"

"You sound like one of those spokespersons trying to sell something." "I do not!"

"Yeah you do." she said as she punched the Human's shoulder.

Jordan pushed her back and got on with the review. "Okay, so lets see what we got here." Jordan pulled a game from the large box and pulled out his translator app on his E-phone. "Alright. So according to the app I have to read this, this game was made by a company called STD...Wait a minute, STD?! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS WOULD NAME THEIR GAME COMPANY S-T-D! Who cares. Let's just review this fucker!" Jordan loaded the game and begun to play the game.

 **So this game is called Galileo the Third. And from the looks of it, this apparently is based off a move that came out a couple of years ago. So hopefully this is ten times better than Rareitanium Miner 3. So this is a story driven game and the only thing you have in this game is your sword. At least,  
that's what the instructions say. It also looks like a platform it game. And from the tutorial, your battling dragons, bats, mice, and weird demon looking creatures. Hopefully the difficulty is a lot better than the previous game.**

Jordan continued to play the game. Contemplating on what his older Lombax friend was doing at the moment.

 **Annihilation Nation**

 **Station Q9**

 **8:35pm local time**

Once Ratchet signed up for the latest match in Annihilation Nation, he waited by the entrance of the suicide course until it was his turn.

 _10 minutes later..._

After waiting an exhausting ten minutes, the show finally began and the duo walked right through the entrance and into the arena. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" the spokesman announced. "Give it up for our new champions. Ratchet and Secret Agent Clank!" the whole crowd cheered and they both waved to the audience of 25,000. "Last week, these two heroes survived our death defying suicide course! But if they can survive round two of our death defying stunts, they win a chance to meet the lovely Miss Courtney Gears! And take home a rare issue three Captain Qwark Vid-Comic!" once Ratchet set the little robot on his back, he  
he walked to the entrance to the suicide course, which happened to be the same course, just more difficult enemies. "Are you ready contestant!?"

"Bring it on!" the Lombax answered with confidence.

"Let the games begin!" with the sound of a gun firing off, Ratchet could now proceed to defy this course. Ratchet saw the flaming walkway in front of him and knew the pattern they were going to go off. He did beat this course once after all. Ratchet was able to quickly run across the floor until he reached the other safe side of the gap. he entered a room that had a button on the floor that would lead him through one of the two doors. Once he pushed the  
button, the sign told him to go through the left door. He walked through the opening and knew he had to do some parkour in order to reach the next safe room. The only problem was that the platforms contained one or two Tyhrranoids each. Ratchet however was able to climb from one platform to the other until he reached the other side, knocking each and every Tyhrranoid into the fiery lava below. He reached the safe room and quickly stepped on the button. He went through the door on the right and encountered his next threat, troopers similar to the  
ones on the Unami Moons. They all had rocket launchers on their shoulders and fired them at the sight of the Lombax. Ratchet somersaulted through the air and dodged the three rocket. He then equipped his N60 Storm and opened fire on the three troopers. He hit one trooper directly in the head and landed two chest shots on the other two aliens. Once he walked down a long hallway, he entered another safe room. He stepped on the button and the sign told him to go left this time. This time he had to climb across a long pipe fifty feet across a fiery lava pit. Ratchet quickly got to work and started to climb like a monkey in a tree.

Suddenly, three more troopers jumped from the shadows and started to open fire one the Lombax. Ratchet dodged bullet after bullet. But it was too much. Now was the time for action. Ratchet equipped his Nitro Launcher in one hand and  
fired three bombs at the troopers and blew them to high heaven. Once Ratchet reached the other side. All he had to do now was walk up a stairwell and he was home free. This however would not be an easy task as many robots with medieval flails for hands were guarding the exit. Ratchet equipped his Shock Blaster and begun his killing spree. As he walked up the stairs, he wondered what the Human and young Lombax were up to.

 _Meanwhile on the Starship Phoenix..._

"Fuckload of shit!" Jordan yelled as he was playing this very frustrating Holo game.

 **Okay...First of all. The controls in this game is fucking horrendous. The  
down button is to jump, and up is to crouch. When in your whole life did you have to crouch to jump? And the sword you have, you're better off throwing Ameboid  
turds at them. The weapon is extremely weak and it takes forever to kill enemies. You also have a throwing knife, but honestly-DAMMIT! I JUST FELL INTO  
LAVA! And you know what the worst part of this is? Whenever you die, you have to start the whole level ALL-OVER-AGAIN! What a fuckload of ass!**

Jordan continued to play this "Horrendous" game and continued to die, and die, and die. And every time he would fail, the would scream...

"SHIT FUCK!"

"FUCK!"

"FUCK!"

"BAG OF ASS!"

"FUCK IT!" Jordan threw the controller behind the couch, causing the young Lombax to scream. He then marched over to the game console and yanked the  
game right out from its slot and started banging it on the coffee table. "What is wrong with these game designers?! They made a game out of a move and it's fucking shit!" Jordan then threw the game across the room, causing it to shatter into a hundred pieces. Jordan then sat on the couch and buried his head in his hands. This caused Sophia to approach the Human and plant a hand on his right shoulder. "Relax Jordan, it's just a game." Sophia said.

Jordan took a few deep breaths. "I know..It's just. I would think these game developers would improve on the graphics and quality over these games. Especially in no size since I saw good reviews for this one. Making games about movies would be a great way to advertise it. But just like on my planet. It's a total fuckload of ASS!"

"Please stop swearing!" she yelled as she covered her ears.

"Why do you care? I'm not your dad. And I thought you said you like to live around your adult friends?"

"Ratchet told me its not ladylike to swear."

"Oh, so you'll listen to Ratchet and not your BEST FRIEND?!" Jordan's anger increased, terrifying the young Lombax. This was definitely a side that Sophia hasn't seen so far. Jordan quickly took a few deep breaths and rubbed the Lombax's head. He then went for the camera and turned it off. Once he sat back down with Sophia, he started explaining the principles of swearing in front of kids to her. "He's right. It's not ladylike to swear. But if you're going to be staying with us, you need to learn to deal with it."

"So does this mean I can-"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"But you guys do."

"Because we're adults."

"Then why doesn't Clank swear?"

"Because he's a very mature robot. And you need to learn to be just a mature as him."

Sophia sighed. "Okay."

"Good. Now lets see what Ratchet is up to." Jordan grabbed the remote from beside the Holovisions screen and tried to find Annihilation Nation. But after flipping through fifty channels, he had no luck. The Human decided to turn to his E-phone and find the channel on the HV guide. He searched for their HV provider and was able to find Annihilation Nation on channel G-57. Once Jordan flipped the Holovision to that channel, he saw that they pretty much missed the entire program as they saw the duo talking to Miss Courtney Gears. But they couldn't hear them over the crowd cheering. This really peeved the Human off. How were they going to know what their next plan is?

As if his question answered itself, he heard Ratchets ship fly through the hangar and land on the landing pad. Jordan and Sophia quickly jumped from the couch and ran towards the duo. "So what's the plan?" Jordan asked.

"We're going to Holostar Studios." Ratchet answered.

"So you were able to get some information out of Courtney Gears?"

" _Weeeeell_."

"Well what?"

"She will not supply us with any information until we get her a role in the next Secret Agent Clank episode." Clank said.

"Ooooh, I see now. So we're going to get a part in the episode. Then, once you're all set and done, she will give anything we want regarding Nefarious. It's Blackmail but. Good job Clank." Jordan rubbed the little robots head he loved so much.

"You two get into the ship and we'll head out." Just as the whole group got into the ship, Jordan realized something that would be cool to do and record. Jordan quickly got out of the ship and ran towards the living quarters. "Hey?! Where ya going!?" he yelled to the Human, who quickly disappeared around the bend. After waiting for twenty seconds, they saw Jordan run back with two things in his hands,

A typewriter and a folder.

"You're not seriously bringing those two things with you?"

"You're damn right I am!" Jordan said with confidence as he got into the ship. Once everyone was set, Ratchet maneuvered the vehicle out of the hangar and they were...what the critics would say...

Ready for action!

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. And sorry if this story isn't as action packed as the other stories. It'll pick up in the future though, I promise. Like I said, I don't have much to say that I didn't cover in my Typecast. So like I said, read it if you want to know the dealio with everything. See ya guys later. PEACE!**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **P.S. Can you guys guess what game company STD is going to be in this story?**


	17. A New Threat

**Here we are guys and gals. Chapter 17 of MVM. And I just want to sit down and have a long talk with you guys right now.**

 **I've been thinking real hard on this. But I think its time to announce it. I have decided to transfer my writing after "The Clone Wars", which will be the next installment in this series and transfer it from to Wattpad for the "Future" Series.**

 **-I've always tried to find ways to make money from writing this. Now I know what you're thinking, "Its not about the money when it comes to writing fanfics, its about the enjoyment in it.) I know that, but I recently heard of something going on on Wattpad that allowed writers to earn money for their stories. I don't know if any of those are fanfic writers, but I would love to become one. I know you have to be very talented in writing. But its improving, I promise. It won't be until the future series though until I make the transition. I realize I could just make a account and hopefully get you guys to donate to me, with of course benefits and rewards. But Idk. What do you guys think? But lets move onto the next thing.**

 **The next contest!**

 **I have decided to start another contest. I will explain it once I upload the next chapter of OFA (Redux).**

 **Otherwise, that's all I pretty much have to say. This would've been longer, but I accidently left the page and the stupid computer deleted all my AN (Authors Notes), sorry. Now we'll move onto the only review.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Ratchet227- Thank you. I honestly thought your idea would be a little darker, but hey, that's just my opinion. Thank you for your idea and thank you for your support, I'm glad to see someone enjoy that oddball of a story crossover.**

 **Now lets begin this long chapter, I hope it was worth the wait of many short ones.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

 **Holostar Studios, Lot 34**

 **Planet Unknown**

 **12:26pm local time**

 **A New Threat**

As the group landed the ship near Lot 34 in Holostar Studios, Jordan tried to figure out the name of this planet they were on. According to the miracle of internet in space, it was just simply called Holostar Studios. Due to the fact that the planet had the perfect and optimal temperature, and the fact that based on the orbit of the planet, makes the perfect temperature all night and all day. This was the perfect planet to house one of the biggest Holovision operations in the galaxy. But what did the Human care, all he wanted to do was get through this, get Courtney Gears to give them what they wanted and blow this joint. But it would definitely be a good experience to write about as he brought his typewriter with him. "You're seriously taking that thing?" Ratchet asked.

"You're damn right." Jordan replied with confidence.

"People are gonna be very agitated if you type with that thing in the studio."

"And personally I don't give a flying fuck what people think. Besides. This is where my typewriter belongs. In the holostar spotlight-OOF!" Jordan was stopped by an unseen force that brought him to an abrupt stop. Jordan looked up at the figure as the sun shadowed his face. "Hey Hey HEY! No entry without a HoloPass!" the bodyguard shouted.

"Okay okay I'll-" Jordan was stopped as he vaguely recognized the tone of that voice. "Wait..wait..Have we met before? Because I swear I recognize that voice." the guard lowered his face to take a good look at the Human, causing his face to eclipse the sun, giving the Human the perfect look. "HEY! It's you from Blackwater City! That guard who was protecting Captain Qwark!"

"And you must be the Markazian who saved the galaxy from Drek?" the guard replied.

"At least someone recognizes greatness. So what's a guy like you working for someone such as that piece of crap director?"

"Well, ever since that skin flitted Qwark fired me all those years ago. I got hired for that cheapskate director, barely making any skin to survive."

"So I take it a "Kickback in advance" will grease the 'ol hinges on the door?"

"No so fast. This time it's gonna cost ya a little extra."

"Seriously!? Even after all those years and you're still gonna do me like this?" Jordan's little fib was futile as the guard still looked down on the Human. Jordan sighed in frustration. "Alright you win." Jordan finally gave in and paid the guard the 20,000 bolts to enter. But as the Human was about to walk past the guard, he held his hand out and stopped the Human. "By directors rules, I have to scan you for any weapons."

"Well if it means the losing side for the terrorists, I say that's fine with me." Jordan spread his arms and legs and the bodyguard patted the Human down. At least...

That's what Jordan thought.

Instead, the guard pulled out a scanner that would scan the Human for any weapons or cybernetic augmentation. After noticing the obvious E-phone with a loaded Quick-Select on his home, he removed the phone and machete. The Human was no clean-

Wait a minute? What about the suitcase he was carrying, the guard scanned the case as well, noticing various metallic parts inside "What's in the case?"

"No reason for concern." Jordan replied. That just seemed to make the guard worry even more as he gestured to give him the case. Jordan reluctantly did and the guard looked inside. What he saw was something he has never seen before. A Microcomputer, some kind of hacking device? All he knew was the thing had a QWERTY Keyboard, the Galactic Standard for Solana. "What is this?" he asked.

"You've never heard of a Typewriter before?"

"...Alright." the guard closed the case and shoved the case right in the Human's chest. "You're clean." the guard concluded. Jordan walked past the alien along with Ratchet and Clank. But Sophia, not so much. "Just because she's a girl I wouldn't suspect her of terrorism?" the guard asked the Human.

"She's fine. She wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Yeah..." Sophia said, "HEY!" she finally realized.

"Remove please." Sophia now had two options. Listen to the guard, or listen to her Human companion she loves so much and resist. Sophia knew to play smart this time and listened to the guard. After finding another E-phone with only one weapon on it, she removed the device. But baffled the Human on where she got it. "Hey?! Where did you get that?! I don't remember you ever owning one."

"Ratchet gave it to me to hold my Sheepinator."

"Oh did he now?" he said, turning to the older Lombax.

"What? She did need some space and I don't exactly have the space at the apartment."

"Well as long as she keeps it out of harms way. Then that's fine with me." once the young Lombax was clean, they all walked past the guard. That is until they stopped them one more time. "What could it possibly be this time?! Is our ID's expired!? Are we too young or old to enter!? ARE WE PARKED TOO CLOSE TO THE FUCKING BUILDING?!"

"Whoa. Chill man. I just wanted to give you these." the alien handed two HoloPasses to the Human and younger Lombax. "The director would have my ass for breakfast if he knew you two bribed me."

"Oh...we..uh..Thanks man. You're alright in my book."

"Gee, thanks. Now get moving, the show starts in five minutes." the guard guided the group to Lot 34 and once they entered, Jordan couldn't believe his eyes. This whole studio must've been the size of Pennsylvania. Actually, that's kind' exaggerating it a bit too much. The point is, the whole studio was FUCKING HUGE! Bigger than any studio the Human has ever seen in his entire life. And everything they needed for the show was already set up and ready to go. Suddenly, a man in a flying chair hovered towards the group and started yelling through his hand me down megaphone. "Clank! Buddy! Where have you been?! The show starts in three minutes and you aren't even dressed yet!"

"We were actually-" Ratchet was stopped.

"Zip it Weasel Boy! Just get to your dressing room and get ready!" the director then looked at the duo right beside them, making sure to display their Holo Passes proudly. "And who the hell are these two?" he said, with the Human being way too slow to cover the young Lombax's ears.

"That's Jordan." Ratchet pointed to the Human.

"Hello." he waved.

"And this is-"

"Nevermind nevermind! Just get to your dressing rooms NOW!" the director guided Sophia and Jordan towards the audience and they quickly found their own VIP booths. Wait a minute? VIP? What kind of passes were these. After further inspection, it turns out that the guard gave them VIP HoloPasses. Jordan would certainty have to thank that guard once he sees him again. After they were handed a pamphlet, Jordan saw the plot and setting it would take place in. According to the plot. Clank would use his invisibility to secretly tail the villian "Max Million". through the streets of Metropolis. He would then face off against the main antagonist of the episode, the "Terror of Talos", and save Baroness, played by the lovely Miss Courtney Gears. Once the whole set was ready, the supervising producer of the show lifted the curtains and the whole set was revealed to them. They all cheered for the tiny robot as they saw him in his favorite "Hover Car". I'm pretty sure you know that it's not a real car, even the Human figured that out. But no one unfortunately cheered for the Lombax, Clank's butler Ra-. I mean "Jeeves." and he was in the driver's seat, getting ready to drop the robot off at his location. Once the director flew over the duo, he lifted the megaphone up to his mouth and...what the critics would say...

"Jeeves. Activate the cloaking device." Clank said to his furry assistant.

"With pleasure sir!" Ratchet saluted. "Now you see us, now you-" Ratchet was stopped in the middle of his catch phrase. Ratchet pushed the button that was suppose to activate the cloaking device. But just like many times before, he hit the ejector seat button. "Aw shit." Ratchet said to himself.

Clank flew through the air and landed with a loud THUD! "CUT! CUT!" the director shouted through his Megaphone. "That's it kid. You've disgraced my set for the last time. Take a basket weaving class, YOU'RE FIRED!" Ratchet lowered his ears after hearing this. Ratchet got out of the hover car and made his way towards the exit. "Ratchet wait!" Ratchet turned see his Human friend catch up to him. "What are you doing? Don't you wanna watch the episode with Sophia?"

"If you have to suffer from that piece of shit director. The least you can have is someone to comfort you." Jordan answered. Ratchet smiled and walked out the exit with the Human. "Wait!" the director shouted, giving the Human hope. "If you leave this set! You're banned forever!" the director shouted. Jordan however was quick to respond.

He yanked the pass of, slammed it on the floor, and smashed it into a million pieces. As he was following the Lombax out, the younger Lombax followed him. "You stay here with Clank." Jordan said.

"But I wanna come with you." Sophia answered.

"You need to be there for Clank. He's been here for you hasn't he?"

"Yeah?"

"Then I think it's time you start paying him back."

"Well...if it means protecting him from evil. Then ok, I'll do it."

"Good girl." once Jordan rubbed the small Lombax's head, he slammed the door shout and Sophia quickly got back in her seat. Now the director had to find another butler for Clank. But how in the hell was he going to do that in just 2 hours. "Great. Who's gonna be your trusty sidekick now!?" the director shouted to the heavens.

Suddenly, Skrunch fell through the ceilings of the studio. A light bulb went off in the directors head. If a monkey could have the same amount of cardio as Ratchet and shut his mouth with little to no pay, then that would be the perfect sidekick for Clank. "Bring me the monkey!" he shouted to his producers. Once they fitted the poor ape into a suit, they were ready to move onto the next scene. "Alright alright! Let's just move onto the Grand Finale! You did read the script I sent you right Clank?"

"I...um..." how could Clank be so forgetful? He's always on top of this.

"Aye!" the director facepalmed. "You chase Max Million through a plethora of death defying stunts. Yadda yadda yadda. Defeat the Terror of Talos. Yadda yadda yadda. And save the Baroness, played by the lovely miss Courtney Gears." the director then placed his mouth over the megaphone once again and started shouting to his producers. "Everybody! POOOOSITIONS!" once everyone was in their respective places, Clank and Skrunch were on the next set and ready to start the scene. "Alright everybody, take one. Aaaaaand."

"Go get 'em Clank." Sophia said to herself.

"ACTION!"

Clank proceeded to play his role as he has many and many times before. With only that banana gun in hand, Clank swiftly defeated two robots with only his fists. He jumper over a bar tap, immediately running over to the next scene. "Alright! Secret Agent Clank is hot on his tail as he chases Max Million through the skies of Metropolis. Man I love a good chase scene."

Clank jumped from hover car to hover car until he reached the next scene, which just so happened to look just like a casino. And robots who weren't too pleased with Clank's presence. They all equipped their weapons of choice and Clank immediately jumped into the action. Clank dodged two of the robots attacks and was able to twist the head off one of the robots. Then, used the other weapon to destroy the other one. Only one more to go. Unfortunately for the last robot, a large figure fell from the ceiling and smashed the final robot to bits. And that figure was...

Skrunch himself.

Now that the monkey was part of the episode, they begun their trek to the next scene. It was at this point that the younger Lombax was very confused on the plot. She didn't see the most recent episode, but the Human did. If only he was here to answer her questions. Aw well, maybe she can ask him afterwards.

Skrunch and Clank avoided the lasers and were now in the next scene at the casino parking lot. They reached an elevator that was ten feet above them. Luckily Clank had the BG on him. And no it doesn't stand for "Big Gun", it stands for "Banana Gun". He shot a fruit at the top of the platform and Skrunch quickly climbed up to the fruit. Once he stepped on a button, the elevator activated and Clank was lifted to the next level. Now there was a large gap in their way, and the only way over was by a large pipe that led to the other side. Clank fired his BG and launched a banana all the way to the other side of the platform and Skrunch climbed the pipe to the other side. Once he pushed the button with his three toed feet. a bridge formed, letting Clank cross the gap with ease. Now, standing right before the tiny robot were four briefcases. Clank broke the cases open and inside...

THE GADGE-BOTS WERE BACK!

Clank was positive that the tiny creatures missed the robot. But their joyful greeting would have to wait, knowing that the camera was still rolling. Clank looked 20 cubits away and saw two more obstacles in their way...

Lasers and a ray shielded door.

Clank knew exactly what to do as he hopped over the lasers as if he was James Bond himself..okay I guess they got me there. But anyways, he destroyed the device that activated the lasers and ordered his robots to go through the small door that would deactivate the ray shield. Once all four bots entered the hatch, the shields deactivated and they left the final scene.

"Great job kid! Now it's time for the grand finale." the director brought the megaphone up to his mouth. "CHARLES! HOUSE LIGHTS!"

Suddenly, the whole studio opened up like unfolding like a cardboard box. The studio revealed itself and revealed the whole city of Metropolis. At least, that's what Sophia thought. If Jordan was here, he would've made it up like a stereotypical city of Japan. Nevertheless, the whole audience ooed and awed at the display, (Yes even Sophia was mesmerized). With the whole scene set, Clank stepped on a large platform and was transformed into...

GIANT SECRET AGENT CLANK!

With the little robot transformed, he was ready to take on the Terror of Talos and save Miss Courtney Gears. "Alright! Here we go people! Giant Clank versus the Terror of Talos! Aaaaand ACTION!"

The fight began as the creature started blasting its ray gun at the robot. Clank was able to dodge every single bullet and began to retaliate. The tiny now large robot started blasting his wrist rockets and began to plant holes in the animatronic. Yes, another fake creature. But what are you gonna do? There's no such thing as the Terror of Talos, and the directly didn't exactly had the time or money to make a homemade creature. So this'll have to do. Clank was careful not to hit the lovely Miss Courtney Gears. Which, like a similar friend, was trapped in bars in the center of its chest. The robot rushed towards the creature and Talos tried hitting him with the butt of its ray gun. But Clank quickly caught his wrist and flung him towards a large building, smashing the structure to pieces.

Suddenly, a shield formed around the Terror of Talos and flew away using its tiny wings. Sophia knew they must've had cables or something, knowing those tiny wings would get it nowhere. "Alright. Cue the giant ninjas!" the director shouted. A dozen ninjas fell from the roof above. And what they were wielding shocked the large robot.

FUCKING PHASEBLADES!

Clank has never even seen weapons like this in Bogon or even Solana for that matter. But as long as he had his rockets, he should be okay. Clank quickly begun to fire rockets at the ninjas, but each and every one of them dodged the rockets like they were nothing. They were now ten feet away from the robot. Clank knew he would have to use hand to hand combat to defeat these things. The first robot swung at Clank, but the large robot was able to pull the ninjas head off with one swift twist. He avoided the next one and blew its brains out all over the city with his wrist rocket. The next one tried to cut the large robots head off, but Clank quickly picked up one of the phase blades and sliced its right arm off. As oil spewed all over the set, he quickly sliced the robots head off with just one swing.

With three down, nine more to go, Clank decided to use the phase blade as a weapon and quickly got to work. They clashed blades, but thanks to Ratchets latest upgrade on the robot, he knew every single fighting style in the Galactic Ranger handbook. Clank was able to penetrate one of the robots in the chest, then rammed the protruding end of the blade into three more robots. Only six more to go, he flattened the next robot and crushed it like a pancake. With only five left, he simply used a combination of the sword and his rockets and dispatched the last five robots.

With the threat cleared, the Terror of Talos reentered the studio and began a Godzilla rampage around the city. Clank quickly followed the animatronic as he fired rocket after rocket at the creature. As it destroyed building after building, street after street, and light post after light post, Clank finally reached him. Now was his chance to end this once and for all and he grabbed it by its jaw and begun to split it wide open. The creature struggled, but once Clank heard a loud snap, the creatures jaw was open and it ultimately rendered the animatronic useless.

With the whole scene complete, the director shrunk the robot back to his original size. "All in a day's work. Hehehehehehe." Clank said as he shrugged dirt and debris off of his chest.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME! YOU WERE SO AWESOME!" Sophia squealed with joy as she ran over to the robot and hugged him with all of her might.

"You liked it?" Clank asked.

"I loved it!" Sophia said. Once the young Lombax placed the tiny robot back on the ground, Courtney Gears approached the robot and hugged him herself. "I never thought I'd be saved by a hunk of Raritanium such as yourself." Miss Gears said.

"I suppose you'll tell me the whereabouts of Nefarious now?" Clank immediately begun the "Interrogation".

"I have a better idea. Why don't you meet him yourself-OOF!" she was stopped as Sophia hugged the tall robot. "OH MY GOD ITS COURTNEY GEARS! I'M SUCH A HUGE FAN OF YOU AND CLANK AND EVERYTHING!" she squealed with joy.

Courtney Gears laughed nervously. "Autographs are after the show kid." she then pointed to where the audience was and she loyally obeyed. With the two robots finally alone, Miss Gears started to backtrack what she was telling the little robot. "Now where was I?" she said.

"You said I should speak to Nefarious myself?"

"Yes of course."

"And how will I do that? We have no leads on Nefarious?"

"Like this." Miss Courtney Gears pulled out a device and ZAPPED the little robot, dropping him on the ground with a loud THUD. She then pulled out a communicator from the robots chest compartment and contacted Dr. Nefarious. "What is it!?" he answered.

"I got a present for you Snooki wookums." Courtney answered.

"RAAAAAAH! I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT! JUST BRING ME AGENT CLANK!"

"Why of course darling." once Courtney Gears picked Clank from the floor, she proceeded to take the little Robot to Nefarious himself. Sophia however was completely unaware of this, much too excited about getting her autograph from her favorite pop star.

Meanwhile at Clank's trailer...

Ratchet sat outside Clanks trailer, anxiously awaiting the little robot and young Lombax's arrival. Five minutes already passes and all he would hear is this...

taptaptaptaptap tap taptaptaptaptaptaptatp DING taptaptap SKREEEEEK!

yep, you guessed it, it was the sounds of Jordan typing away on his Hermes 3000 typewriter. But after five seconds, that's when he heard the sound of silence as the Human stopped typing. But Ratchets worst fears came true as he saw the Human lug the machine out from inside and bring it out with him. "Great." Ratchet quietly said to himself.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"Nothing." he quickly said.

"Don't beat yourself up too hard fuzzy." Jordan said as he playfully punched the Lombax's arm.

"Fuzzy?" he asked.

"Yeah. You call me buddy, I call you fuzzy, that's how the rules work." this surprised the Lombax. He's never seen the Human this happy ever since they met him on Metropolis. But whatever the case, he was actually happy about it. But why? Was it because of his typewriter? Was it because of Blackwater City?

Or was it because the medications were actually working?

"You're in good spirits today."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well..ever since you were put on those meds. you've been kind've...a..." Ratchet started to hesitate at his next words, knowing that mentioning the meds has already pissed the Human off. So Ratchet decided to

make a promise to himself. As long as he keeps his mouth shut about the medication, then the Human would continue taking them without any problems at all. "Sorry." Ratchet apologized.

Jordan smiled. "It's okay." Jordan then continued to type on his typewriter, which now started to peeve the Lombax off. "Do you really have to do that here?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's loud and annoying."

"You're telling me this, tap tap tap, is annoying and loud?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Well personally I don't care what you think. I'm going to keep typing 'till my hearts desire." Jordan kept typing and typing and typing until he reached the end of his piece of paper. Once Jordan pulled the paper out, he proofread the document and filed it in the books..well, its a folder but you know what I mean. He then decided to go back in the air conditioned trailer, but not before asking his friend to join him. "I'm heading inside. You coming in?"

Ratchet wiped the sweat from his furry brows. "Nah, I'm good."

"You sure? It's pretty cool in here."

"No. I'm just going to wait out here for Clank and Sophia."

"Okay." Jordan closed the door and Ratchet continued to wait outside for Clank and Sophia.

5 minutes later...

Ratchet sighed in boredom as he continued to sit there. "Where the fuck are they? They should've been back by now." Ratchet said to himself. He then saw a small shadow across the walls of the studio and knew this must've been Clank. "Finally!" Ratchet exclaimed. But from the looks of it, it was only one shadow. Isn't there suppose to be two of them? His question pretty much answered itself as the figure walked around the corner. And what Ratchet saw made him-

"AAAAH!"

-scream.

Jordan slammed the door open. "What?!" he yelled. He followed the Lombax's gaze. And what he saw shocked just as much as the Lombax was. "That...the fuck...is THAT!?" Jordan yelled. "Is that..a Tyhrranoid?"

"It can't be. It's a robot, not a normal creature like everything else."

"Well I don't care what it is. KILL IT!" as Jordan was about to reach for his machete. He forgot one vital aspect...

They don't have their damn weapons!

"God dammit!" the Human yelled. That's when the creature started walking towards them. Ratchet and Jordan looked around to find something to bash the robots brains in. A rock, a cedar plank, maybe a teeny tiny fucking nail. But there was NOTHING! That's when Ratchet quickly realized something and gazed at the Humans typewriter "What?" he said. He then followed the Lombax's gaze and saw that he was looking directly at his typewriter. "NO!" Jordan held his machine close.

"Jordan it's the only weapon we got."

"Then how about you quit standing around and FIND SOMETHING!"

"It's getting closer!" the creature was now fifteen feet away from them. Then it was ten feet, five feet, three feet, six inches! The creature was finally close enough to the duo and pounced towards them. Ratchet and Jordan dodged the attacks and continued to for thirty seconds straight. After dodging one more blow from the robot, the Human just about had enough. "God dammit!" he yelled. He swung his machine at the robot and knocked it five feet back. He then quickly got on top of the robot and started bashing its robotic brains out until it was flat like a pancake. As oil spewed out from the robot, Jordan was at this moment out of breath and got off of the machine, seeing that it was no longer moving. Ratchet approached the Human and they both examined the creature. "What the heck is this thing anyways?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm not sure. It looks like a Tyhrranoid. But it's all metal and wires and, circuitry." the duo pondered at this until the Human came to a very dark conclusion. "You don't think Nefarious is taking weak minded species and turning them into robots? Do you?"

"What!? Don't be silly buddy, that's impossible."

"Just think about the name of the weapon he's making. BIO- Obliterator. Bio means life and obliterate means...well you know what that means. All I'm saying is, we gotta find Clank and Sophia fast."

"Agreed." Jordan and Ratchet started walking away from the trailer, blood bent on finding the young Lombax and robot. As they saw two more Tyhrranoids start to walk towards them. Jordan was able to climb on one of the walkers and kill the Tyhrranoid manning it. He then used the walker to kill the next robotic alien. But he looked towards his Lombax friend, seeing that he had no weapons on him. So Jordan hopped off of the walker and handed him the enclosed typewriter. "You better be careful with that."

"No problem." they over onto the next are and saw even more robotic aliens invading the studio where their friends were. They walked for fifty feet and were able to take out three more aliens without alerting the rest. Unfortunately, every time the Lombax took out a robot, all the Human would hear is...

DING!

SKREEK!

CRASH!

Jordan was worried by the end of this, his typewriter would cease to see the light of day. But as long as it was in its case, he-

Speaking of the case. Jordan looked over at his typewriter and saw that the hinges of the case had broken off, and the poor shell layer twenty feet back. Jordan was now certain that his typewriter would certainly be annihilated. Jordan sighed in sorrow, he decided to leave the case. But why worry? He could always buy another one? RIght? They were made by the hundreds of thousands. Yeah, that's definitely what the Human is going to do once he gets home. As he was using the walker and killed more aliens, he noticed springs and pins start to pop off the machine. Now he was worried he would have to find another walker to replace the one he was currently on. The duo walked down a narrow hallway and faced no resistance whatsoever. Much to the duos dismay, they exited Lot 29. They now had to cross a few more lots until they reached Lot 34. Luckily most of the lots were closed. All they had to do was follow this maze until they reached Lot 34.

They approached an opening and noticed that all of the robots were guarding not only an elevator with a Tresspassor lock on it, but also a tiny bag that had a note on it. Jordan began his attack as he fired bullet after bullet at the brigade and they fired back. That's when the Human learned about one of the fatal flaws of the machine he was on.

It's maneuverability!

Jordan could barely move or dodge any of the bullets that were raining down on him. Suddenly, the whole machine starts to burst into flames and started freezing up. He knew this machine was about to explode as he jumped off and ran for cover.

BOOM!

Now what was the Human going to do with no weapons whatsoever?

His prayers were immediately answered as Ratchet ran down a small hill, waving his typewriter as if waving the American flag. All of the robot slightly turned their heads at this display, but were quick to open fire on the Lombax. Jordan decided to strategize since all of their focus was off of him. Jordan quickly ran towards another walker, killed the Tyhrranoid, and wiped out the rest of the forces.

With the threat cleared, Jordan approached the bag and what he saw next brought a tear to his eye (not really). Not only was their phones with stocked Quick-Selects in it, but there was also a not that said...

"Tyhrranoids have invaded the planet. You're definitly going to need these if you're going to save the studio and your friends. Good luck. Tom."

"So, his names Tom." Jordan said to himself.

"What?" Ratchet said as he approached the Human.

"Nothing."

"Wait..are those our weapons?"

"That's right." once Ratchet and Jordan got their weapons equipped, they approached the locked elevator and Ratchet immediately got to work. He equipped the Trespasser and inserted the barrel into the slots. After five frustrating fails, he finally unlocked the elevator. Once the duo stepped on the machine, it lifted them up. Up to two large Tyhrranoid robots, with two big guns pointed directly at them. "GET DOWN!" Jordan yelled as he shoved the Lombax away from the two bullets. The two ion blasts flew across the narrow room and grazed the Human in his right shoulder. The exact same shoulder that hit him all those months ago. Ratchet quickly got up, equipped his N60 Storm and shot both of the aliens right between the eyes.

He then checked on his Human friend and saw the deep cut in his right shoulder, along with the tear in his jacket. Ratchet quickly pulled out a vial of Nanotech and handed it to the Human. "What's this?" he asked.

"You're bleeding, take it." Ratchet said.

"No. You keep it."

"Take it!" Ratchet demanded.

"It's just a graze." Jordan could never of been wrong before as blood oozed from the wound profusely. Ratchet quickly snatched the vial and injected it into the Humans arm. The tiny Nanomites immediately got to work as a blue light illuminated from the Human's shoulder. Soon the light faded and all that was left were now two overlapping scars. "What the fuck?! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP IT!" the Human snapped.

"You were bleeding badly." Ratchet protested.

"What if you suffer an injury worse than mine!? I don't need you dying on me!" Jordan walked away from the Lombax, who quickly caught up and started walking backwards in front of the Human. "Aww. You worry about us?" Jordan still gazed at the Lombax with a not so amused expression on his face.

Ratchet stopped him and place two gloved hands on his shoulders, being very careful not to tamper with the fresh bullet wound. "Buddy. I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry about us. I've survived all those years haven't I?"

"Maybe. It's just that. I haven't really been there for any of you. And I think I should really start-"

"Now don't you go soft on me." Ratchet embraced his Human companion and they both hugged it out for a full ten seconds. They then walked down the hallway, made a right turn, and exited Lot 30. They then reached an opening in the cut and looked fifty feet ahead of them. Right in plain sight, a sign said...

Lot 34.

"There it is!" Jordan exclaimed, pointing to the sign.

"Yeah, great. Now how do you plan we get down. This drop is at least a hundred cubits below."

"Don't you mean feet?"

"Feet, cubits, same thing. Your galaxy must call it something different." Jordan and Ratchet contemplates on how they would possibly get down. That is, until a light bulb went off in the Lombax's head. "I got it!"

"What?"

"We'll use this." Ratchet pulled out the tool from his Quick-Select.

"Your Swingshot?"

"Yep."

"How can that possibly get us down? There's no Versa Targets in the area."

"We don't need them. You see, I made some special modifications to this before you came here. It has three strong Raritanium hooks on them and will allow me to hook onto any surface and pull me towards it."

"You know, that's actually not a bad idea. Alright. Let's do it." Jordan grabbed onto the Lombax's back, which represented a flaw with the tool. "Wait, there's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"There's a weight limit to this thing."

"How much?"

"It can't support both of us."

"How much?"

"100 Kilos."

"THAT'S IT!?"

"Don't yell at me. Maybe once we're done with all this, I'll upgrade it."

"Well how do you plan we get down."

"I'm still working on it." they pondered once again at the plan for another ten seconds, then the Human thought of a bright idea. "Why don't I just use it as a zip line. Then you can go once I'm down there?"

"I'm not sure if the line will hold."

"Well it can't hurt to try."

"Well..if you say so." Ratchet fired the hook down to the ground and Jordan quickly zipped across it like a zip-line. Once he hit the ground, Ratchet used the line and zipped across the area like Inspector Gadget. Once they hid behind a large panel, they discussed their plan of attack. That's what a good Galactic Ranger would do, right? "So what's the plan?" Jordan asked.

"This is what we're going to do. I'm gonna try to sneak over to one of the walkers over there. Then-"

"Ratchet?" Jordan asked, looking over the Lombax's head.

"Then you can distract them with your Plasma Whip and-"

"Ratchet?" Jordan said a little louder.

"What? I'm trying to come up with a plan and you're just ignoring me." Jordan pointed over his head and pointed towards the two large Tyhrranoids that noticed the duo. "Oh, hi!" Ratchet said nervously. The duo got up from their place and Ratchet started to explain himself. "We were just..um..fixing this panel right here." Ratchet said as he was pushing the panel, trying the same trick he did all those months ago.

"Ratchet I don't think that's gonna work a second time. It didn't even work the first time!"

Ratchet sighed. "Alright, you caught us. But if you're gonna kill us, please do it quickly?" Ratchet put his hands in the air, but the Human, not so much. He grabbed the Typewriter from the Lombax and threw it at the Tyhrranoid on their left, knocking it back a few inches. He then equipped his N60 Storm and blew the robots eye out with one shot. Ratchet equipped his Shock Blaster and blew the alien on the right to bits with a point blank blast.

All hell broke loose as the duo scrambled to kill the rest of the Tyhrranoids. Jordan didn't really need to get on a walker anymore since he had his weapons now. The Human equipped his Plasma Whip and pulled a Tyhrranoid from its walker. He wrapped the fallen alien with the flaming rope and burned it to a crisp. Ratchet however used his Nitro Launcher and cleared out the five Tyhrranoids with five well placed bombs.

With the lot and the entire planet cleared, Ratchet and Jordan entered Lot 34 and looked around for any signs of the small duo. And much to their dismay, the entire studio was a disaster. Spotlights destroyed, set pieces everywhere, and most importantly, the whole studio was cleared of any lifeforms. This episode must've been the most grand yet. But of course Jordan always assumes the worst. "Clank! Sophia! Where are you?!" he shouted through the studio, with no answer. This worried the Human, but also angered him. He had a bone to pick with that robot. They went through all of this trouble to save them and they aren't even in the studio. If that shit for brains would've just returned to the trailer, his typewriter would never of been destroyed in the first place.

Jordan turned to Ratchet. "Alright, you go search through the left side of the studio, and I will-OOF!" Jordan was struck by an unknown force to his waist. He looked down to see Sophia hugging him. "Oh! Hey 'hon." Jordan said softly as he rubbed her head.

"Jordan it was amazing! You should've been here! Look! Courtney Gears even signed my T-shirt!" Jordan looked at the young Lombax's shirt and saw a barely readable ink print on her shirt. It must've been written in a different language. Jordan would definitely have to translate it later. "Nice." Jordan complimented.

"Thank you."

"So...uh...where's Clank?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Ratchet yelled "It was your responsibility to watch over him!"

"DON'T YELL AT HER!" Jordan snapped. He kneeled down to her level. "Now think 'hon. Where exactly did you see Clank before you lost him?"

"I don't know. All I know is hugging him until Courtney saw him. Then she told me to wait by all these other people to get my shirt signed."

Jordan gasped, coming to a realization. "You don't think she took him to Nefarious?"

"She couldn't of."

"Well we gotta find him before it's too late."

"Let's head back to the ship and we'll do a bio-scan of the area to find him." Ratchet and the group walked back to the ship. But as they were moving, Jordan noticed that Sophia had her ears all the way down to the ground. This bothered the Human as always, so he stopped the little Lombax in her tracks and kneeled down to her level once again. "What's wrong?"

The young Lombax could barely look at the Human. "I'm sorry. I tried to protect him and I failed." a tear went down the aliens cheek. Jordan wiped the salty liquid "Now now honey." Jordan said, bringing the Lombax eyes to meet his. "It wasn't your fault. Courtney Gears chose to join Nefarious because he was a robot."

"B-but-"

"No buts about it. If Miss Gears was with us. he would've brought Clank straight back to us."

"But-"

"No buts about it."

"But Jordan-"

"No buts about it!"

"..."

"You can keep saying it, I'm just going to keep defending you." Sophia giggled and held out her arms to hug the Human. Jordan grabbed the young Lombax and lifted her up in the air. "OH!" she squealed. Jordan carried the young Lombax with her head resting on the Humans right shoulder. Luckily there was no pain in the Human's shoulder and they finally reached the ship. Once they all got in, Jordan asked what this bioscan thin does. "So what exactly does this thing do?

"If I enter Clanks specific Raritanium Alloy, we could pinpoint his location an-"

Knock Knock Knock!

Ratchet was stopped by the sudden noise on the side of the ship. Jordan decided to check it out and equipped his N60 Storm, ready for anything. He looked where the noise was coming from. And somehow, it was the little robot himself. "Clank!" Jordan yelled. The Human and young Lombax got out of the ship and Sophia hugged the little robot with all her might. "Ooh Clank! I was so worried! I thought something terrible happened to you!" once they broke from the embrace, Jordan immediately begun with the questioning. Why didn't he come back to the trailer like he was suppose to? Why did he leave Sophia behind? And most importantly..

Why in the living FUCK where Tyhrranoids robots now.

"Where have you been!? We were worried sick!" Jordan yelled.

"Don't yell at him!" Sophia snapped.

"I was...um...having my sprockets lubricated." Clank answered.

"Well you picked the right time for a tune up." Ratchet said as he got out of the ship. "Where's Courtney Gears?"

"Miss Gears has left the planet."

"What!? What about Nefarious!?"

"Nefarious is on a ship called the "Leviathon"."

"Really? Well..good job Clank." Ratchet got back in the ship and the Human approached the little robot. "Well, it might've been your fault that my typewriter is destroyed. But as long as you're okay, then that's alright with me."

"What do you mean?" Sophia asked. Jordan revealed the

typewriter to the Lombax and she gasped in shock, holding her hands to her mouth. "We can grieve once we get back in the ship." Sophia and Jordan got into the ship, while Clank remained where he stood. His eyes then started to glow. Not green,

But BLOOD RED!

As far as the group knew, this wasn't Clank. Clank was now a prisoner with Nefarious now. And Courtney Gears happened to create a clone of CLank to lead them straight to their biggest threat. Oh no, this wasn't Clank. Now starts the rise of...

KLUNK!

"TARGET ACQUIRED!" Klunk said through his circuitry.

* * *

 **Well, that's all I have for you guys. So what do you guys think of a or my transition, any feedback is very much appreciated on these ideas. If you guys want to know the contest in advance or anything like a possible or anything like that, don't be afraid to PM me, I answer all my viewers questions and messages. I hoped you enjoyed this, bye for now.**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **P.S. Sorry if theres a substantial number of errors in writing, I'll proofread this again once it goes up.**


	18. A Lost Cause

**TRICK OR TREAT! HAPPY BELATED HALOWEEN! NOW WHERE'S MY FUCKING CANDY?! Just kidding! :D This was actually meant to go up on Halloween, but one thing lead to another, so I** ' **m uploading this to you two days late. But anyways, there's not much I'm going to say that I will say in my blog on my Patron account. Speaking of that, do monitor it so you can see more important updates from me. I'm going to use it as my new blog and kind of replace my Typecast on DeviantArt. I may still use it though, I'm still not too sure. But anyways, I should have a update posted after this goes out. So do make sure to check it out. The profile is the same as this one, MedicineMan426. Now without further ado, lets get to reviews first.**

 **Review Replies from OFA (Redux)**

 **Ratchet227-Thank you so much for your support. Also, I don't think I really expressed myself on what my writing process use to be.**

 **My original writing process would be to rewrite the WHOLE CHAPTER ALL OVER AGAIN as a final draft on the computer. And I just felt too lazy to write it all down all over again. So I didn't have enough motivation to write it. But now that I got this OCR program down to the bone. Not only will I be able to upload stories quicker. I will also be able to make chapters...**

 **LONGER!**

 **But thank you for your support. And if you think were done with the Zoni in that story. OH HO HO you're in for a treat.**

 **Now without further ado, lets get to this chapter!**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, and please know that any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet and Clank, associated characters, locations, weapons, etc. belong to Insomniac Games. Some real world companies and organizations belong to their respective owners, etc. I only own the right to some characters and some weapons and events introduced in this story.**

* * *

 **Nebula GC9-5274**

 **Starship Phoenix**

 **12:34pm local time**

 **A Lost Cause**

"Well?" Sophia asked the Human as he was observing the typewriter. After hanging the machine in the air over the table for five seconds...

CRASH!

Jordan dropped the machine with a loud THUD! The Human knew right from the start that this machine was for the birds. Broken type slugs, a broken carriage strap. And worst of all, when the Human dropped the machine on the wooden table, the carriage immediately slid all the way to the right, indicating a broken escapement. Unfortunately for Jordan, this machine was ultimately...

A lost cause.

Jordan moved the typewriter aside, raised his head over the table, then, without warning, started banging his head on the table over and over. "Ratchet. Ratchet! RATCHET!" he yelled as he rammed his head into the varnished table three more times. Once Sophia raised the Human's head, all she could see was tears flowing from the Human's tear ducts, and a liquid ooze flowing from the Human's forehead. "Did you really have to do that? Now look at you. You're bleeding." Sophia softly spoke to the Human. She then guided the Human to the couch without him speaking a word. "I'll go get Ratchet and he'll make you all better." Sophia quickly rushed out of the room and left the Human to wallow in his own pity. Jordan was crying not only in pain, but in depression as well. That typewriter was his livelihood, his baby, his flesh and blood, his own true love next to Sophia...okay maybe not that much but you get the picture. And as much as Jordan wanted to blame Clank for this destruction. The only person he could blame is Nefarious and that bitch Courtney Gears. And he vowed that once he gets his hands on that fucking robot, he was going to vow that she would never hurt another Human or Alien again. As he was praying his vow to god, he heard multiple footsteps behind the couch, but didn't bother to look, knowing it was Sophia and the rest checking in on his injury. Ratchet and the rest of the group, meaning only Sophia and Clank, walked over to the Human who had his head turned away from all of them. Jondan nervously turned his head and there was still blood oozing from the Human's skull. "Alright. What did you do this time?" Ratchet asked with his arms crossed. Jordan however didn't answer him and turned his head away from the Lombax.

"Maybe you should go get the nurse." Sophia suggested.

"Good idea. You just stay here and make sure he doesn't hurt himself anymore."

"Okay." Sophia sat right beside the Human while the older Lombax and little robot rushed through the ship to get the robotic nurse once again. As Ratchet went to get help, Sophia proceeded to try to wipe the blood off of her Human companions face. But Jordan didn't know of what kind of bloodborne diseases the Lombax might get and started swatting her hand away. She tried and tried, but to no avail. "Hey!" Sophia yelded. This caused the Human to turn his head away from the younger Lombax, causing her to immediately feel guilty for what she did. "Hey?" she said in her so soft and innocent voice. That's when they heard the trio walk into the room and Jordan looked up at the robot, nervous about what bar reaction will be to the Humans gash. "What happened?" the nurse asked.

"He banged his head on the table." Sophia answered.

"On accident? Because that cut looks pretty deep to have all that blood coming out of it." the nurse tried to examine the long gash on the Human's forehead. But as she was about to touch it, Jordan immediately looked in the other direction to avoid the cold touch. "Jordan?" the older Lombax said in a stern voice. Jordan turned his head to meet the robot's eyes and she ran her cold metallic hand across the cut and knew immediately that this was no accident. "Yep, you did this on purpose. What did we tell you about doing stuff like this?"

"How do you know that?" Ratchet asked the nurse.

"I can tell by her face." the nurse pointed to Sophia, who instantly erased the expression off of her face.

"Oh."

"I'll go get some nanotech and it should heal that wound right up." the robotic nurse rushed out of the room and left the entire trio near the Human, Jordan turned his head towards the couch to avoid the gaze all of them were making at the Human. "Sophia? Why don't you go get Sasha so we can discuss our next plan of attack?" Ratchet asked the younger Lombax.

"Why don't you do it?" she asked back. But Ratchet gave her at look that said he was going to try to comfort the Human. She rushed out of the room and Ratchet sat beside the Human and tried to get his attention. He started flowing his gloved hand through the Human's thick brown hair. "Jordan? I know that typewriter meant alot to you. But you need to remember that if it wasn't for that machine, we probably would never of made it off that planet. That machine saved our lives."

Jordan looked to meet the older Lombax's green eyes. "Yeah. You maybe right." Jordan muttered as he started to wipe tears from his eyes again. Ratchet saw the blood ooze all the way down to the Humans mouth, and that's when the Lombax started clearing the Human's face of any red liquid that was on it. Ratchet grabbed a clean towel from the ships bathroom facility, moistened it with hot water, and begun to wipe all of the blood off of the Human's face. But no matter how hard he tried, blood continued to ooze from the Human's forehead and run down his face again. "Cmon, where the hell is that nurse?" Ratchet asked. His answer was quickly answered as the nurse hovered into the room, holding a syringe full of pink Nanotech. The nurse slowly injected the needle into the Human's arm and slowly plunged the liquid into his arm and slowly watched the Nanomites do their work. The Human's forehead glew a bright poink color and stayed in a very blinding state for two minutes straight. The light started to slowly fade away and all that was left was a long scar, that still glew a very dim bright pink "There! Just give the Nanomites a few minutes and you should feel all better."

"Alright. Thank you so much miss..."

"Just call me nurse Carly."

"Okay. Thank you Carly."

"No problem." the nurse flew out of the room and left the three figures. Ratchet then went to the bathroom, leaving the Human and Robot alone. As Jordan layed there and wiped the remaining tears off from his face, Klunk wondered why Jordan would use a machine as old as that. Why not use a computer? Why does the Human even use it anyways? The machine does nothing but obey the Human's every move. How could it rise up against the Human and make him kneel to its power. It was useless. "So, Clank? Why did you really take so long to meet up with us at the studi-"

"Why do you use such an old piece of machinery?" Klunk asked the Human.

"Because I told you Clank. I like old things." Jordan responded.

"It's a piece of garbage." Klunk said as he started walking away from Jordan. The Human however heard the little robot and was completely aggitated by his negative comment. "The fuck did you just say?" Jordan said, getting up off the Sofa.

"You heard me squishie!" Klunk yelled as his eyes turned blood red.

"Clank?! What's your problem?! All we did was save you and-"

"You squishies are all the same. Making machines that do nothing but obey your every wish. You'll see, we'll rule you all. You'll all see!" Klunk started laughing maniacally, similar to Dr Nefarious. As Jordan was about to equip his N60 Storm on the little Robot, Ratchet and the rest of the group walked in right into the two figures argument. "Is everything okay in here? I swear I heard laughing coming from in here?" Ratchet asked the duo.

"Oh..." the Human hesitated. "I was just...talking to Clank about this joke I heard back home and he thought it was hilarious. Right Clank?" everyone stared at the robot, whose eyes were still red. Klunk then closed his eyes for a quick second and caused his eyes to turn back into their bright green color similar to Clank's "Yes, Everything's fine."

"You okay Clank?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah what's up Clank? You're eyes were just-"

"I see you brought Sasha." Klunk quickly said. And somehow, everyone completely forgot what they were talking about. "Yes. We should begin this immediately. I have a meeting with the Galactic president in 30 minutes that is very urgent."

"You're going out to lunch with him again are you?" Ratchet asked the Cazar.

Sasha Phyronix sighed. "Yes."

"Don't worry. We can handle anything."

"Well sit down and get comfortable, this is going to be very brief." once everyone sat down on the sofa and Sasha brought the whiteboard over in front of the coffee table, they quickly begun the presentation.

Sasha explained that according to Klunk (they are all still completely unaware of Klunks presence), he explained that there was another moon called Ubani Draco. The moon in question happened to have Courtney Gears set on her latest music video. But more importantly, that's where they had the initial tests of the Bio-Obliterator. And according to Ratchet and Jordan, it looks like initial testing has already begun. So it was up to Ratchet and the group to get any information from this moon and they can hopefully figure out what this weapon does. Jordan already figured out what it does. But there was only one slight problem that the Lombax and group were going to face...

Courtney Gears was scheduled to arrive on the moon to work on another robot propaganda video...

Ratchet knew that they would have to deal with her if they were gonna find any information on the Bio-Obliterator. The only problem was Sophia. Sophia loved Courtney, She had a signed shirt and everything, even her backpack-

 _"Wait a minute...a backpack!?"_ Jordan said to himself quietly.

Jordan then rushed over to the bag and started unzipping every pocket and shaking out everything that was inside the little case. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Sophia asked. Jordan immediately stopped and held the backpack up so everyone could see it. "WHERE, Did you get this!?" Jordan yelled.

"Ratchet gave it to me." she replied.

"Don't lie to me Sophia!" Jordan said in a stern voice.

"I'm not lying!" she yelled back.

"I can see it in your eyes!"

"Why do you care about it so much?!"

"I need to know if the police are going to show up here looking for a stolen backpack!"

"I don't think the cops are going to."

"Sophia!"

"Alright. Alright! I got it from the orphanage I was in."

"You told me it was burnt down!"

"Well..." she hesitated to tell Jordan the truth.

"What exactly happened while I was gone."

"..."

"I'll explain it." Ratchet stood up for the younger Lombax.

"Alright. Explain?"

"Then here it goes." Ratchet started explaining how they battled the Tyhrranoids on the planet Veldin. But then Sophia talked about when she went into the orphanage before it burnt to the ground. And as she was getting her backpack and everything else that belonged to her, that was when the Tyhrranoids started bombing the building. She was able to outrun the carnage. But ultimately, the entire building was blown to bits. At least, that's what Sophia told. Jordan was pretty peeved off that the little Lombax would risk life and limb just for some backpack with clothes in it and-

"Who is this?" Jordan asked the young Lombax as he looked at a picture of him and some other chick. And she looked alot like a Human. Other than the more obvious defects like pointy ears and a tail. Sophia walked over to the Human and snatched the picture from him. "This is Sarah." she said as she pointed to the Markazian.

"And that's what a Markazian looks like?"

"Yeah!" she yelled, still upset on how Jordan interrogated her for the backpack.

"Alright. As long as I know its yours and you provide very convincing backstory to support it. Then I'm perfectly fine with it. Now let's get back to the mission."

"Good. Now lets pick up where we left off." Sasha said as she continued with the presentation. Jordan and Ratchet sat back down in their respective seats on the couch and continued to listen to the plan.

So...Courtney Gears was going to be on the ship with the group and they would have to face her. But Sophia's heart would be broken if they find out that they had to kill her. That's when Ratchet decided to make a promise to the little Lombax. He would try to take it easy on the pop star and try to take her to the phoenix alive to answer for her crimes. But if that won't do it and she tried to stab them in the back. Then the only thing that Ratchet can promise the little Lombax was an apology for destroying the pop star.

That was the entire plan in a nutshell. Ratchet and Klunk took off for the ship while the Human and young Lombax stayed put. Once Jordan and Sophia heard Ratchets ship take off, they both sat there trying to figure out what to do next. Jordan looked over to Sophia, who was slightly irritated by what the Human did to her backpack. "You're pretty quiet." Jordan said to the young Lombax, who immediately turned her head as Jordan turned to meet her eyes. "Cmon 'hon, I didn't mean to go through your personal stuff. If you would've just told the truth I wouldn't of had to do what I did."

"..." Sophia didn't respond.

Jordan sighed. "Look. I'm sorry for what I did. But you need to remember that I let you look through my bag."

Sophia turned to lock eyes with the Human's "I guess..."

"Don't you think it's fair that you let me see whats inside your backpack?"

"I guess..."

"So you forgive me?"

Sophia smiled. "Of course I do."

"Good." Jordan held his arms out asking for a hug from the little Lombax. Sophia crawled over to the other side of the sofa where the Human was and embraced him with a soft touch. Jordan wrapped his arms around the little Lombax and they hugged it out for one minute straight. Once they released themselves, Jordan grabbed the vid-comic he got from Ratchet and showed it to the Lombax. "Now Ratchet has told me that we need to play these games and review them. So go get me the first vid-comic and I will turn the camera on?"

"Okay." Sophia quickly sat on her side of the bed, and Jordan turned on the camera. Once they were set, the Human begum his introduction. "Hey guys, Jordan Thompson here. I am now reviewing for you guys not one, but Two vid-comic for you." Sophia brought the two vid-comics over to the Human being and showed them to the camera. "And these games happen to be the two Captain Qwark vid-comics. Episodes, 2 and 3. Now, without further ado...Let's review this fucker!" Jordan popped the game into the system and the game immediately started up, no menu, no difficulty setting, not even a proper introduction of the game designers or anything like that. It just immediately started up with a beginning cutscene to the game. "The adventures of Captain Qwark episode 2: Arriba Amoeba." the director announced on the screen for them. Now the game started showing little snapshots and cutscene of what was going on in this issue as the narrator illustrated the whole comic in front of the duo. "A new evil was gathering in the shadowy swamps of Blackwater City. A horrific breed of monsters known as "Ameboids". Born in the laboratories of the mad scientist Dr. Nefarious."

"Mad suggests cognitive impairment.I'm more of a vengeful scientist." Nefarious corrected.

"Yeah whatever. Now where was I..."

"I wonder how they got the voice of these famous characters in this game. And where have I heard that line before? I'm getting a strange feeling of deja vu." Jordan questioned.

"Shhh! The movie is still on." Sophia said.

"Born in the laboratories of the vengeful scientist Dr. Nefarious," the narrator repeated.

"To think, they galled me insane, Lawrence. But we'll see who's insane when I unleash my brilliant creations have exterminated all life on this MISERABLE PLANET!" the doctors face was revealed. And what the duo saw shocked them completely. He was an actual living person. An actual Markazian.

"Impossible!" Jordan yelled.

"Maybe they'll tell us about him if we keep watching." Sophia suggested.

"Maybe," Jordan answered.

"When Captain Qwark encountered ed the Ameboids for the first time, he immediately executed emergency response plan: Number 2."

"Hey, wait just a minute!" Quark said.

"Qwark then proceed to stall for time while he coordinated the cities defences from the women's restroom."

"That's it. Give me that microphone you good for nothing."

"OOF" the narrator shouted as he was elbowed in the groin by Captain Qwark (At least, that's what it sounded like to the Human).

"Alright. Now where was I..."

"I believe you were-AAAH!" Quark stomped on the narrator again.

"Oh yeah, I remember. From the moment I touched down, I knew the situation called for a head-on assault. Without hesitation I rushed to do heroic battle with the monstrous Ameboid horde." with that good note, the cutscene ended and the game finally started up. Jordan quickly paused the game and gave his initial thoughts on the first cutscene of the second episode of this series.

"Okay...first off... How in the living hell is Nefarious organic? He's a robot now... So why is he organic in this? And my second question is..HOW IN THE LIVING HELL IS HE A ROBOT NOW IF HE WAS ORGANIC ALL THOSE YEARS AGO?! Those are about my only two questions. Now let's get to playing this game."

 **So this is episode 2 of the Captain Qwark vid-comic series. And just like the previous one, it's a lot of platforming as usual. But according to the info on the game that I found online, there's actually a new weapon in this issue that replaces the blaster. And that weapon happened to be a flamethrower to fit the episode. It pretty much does the same amount of damage as the blaster, but I don't mind it as much since it also has the same range as the blaster, so your of course fighting Ameboids in this issue, along with other enemies such as exterminators, electronic posts, and of course, wall jumping from one side to the other.**

 **Jordan continued to play the game while platform jumping, killing troopers and the slimy creatures. The only thing that caught the Human off guard was something that he dreaded ever since the Mega-Man series...**

Falling and disappearing platforms,

This really peeved the Human off. But he was able to quickly discover the platforms timóng and was able to bypass the unusually easy easy feat. Jordan now reached the final part of the game, which also happens to be the easiest thing yet. There was no boss, no hard enemies, NOTHING! All the Human had to do was jump into a large Captain Qwark token and the game was over. The next and final cutscene of the issue started up and the duo quietly listened.

"With his army defeated, Dr. Nefarious had no choice but to flee the city in disgrace." the narrator said,

"You haven't seen the last of me! I will have my vengeance! Even if it takes a THOUSAND YEARS MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "

"Dr. Nefarious was right about one thing: He and Quark would meet again. And sooner than he realized. For a true hero like Captain Qwark will stop at nothing in the name of justice to stop Dr. Nefarious." the comic anded and Jordan gave his last thoughts on the issue.

"Well... This game is pretty typical to all of the other, and by other I mean only 1 other vid-comic. Other than good graphics and pretty repetitive gameplay, this is a pretty neat game." A lot better than Galileo the Third I'll tell you that much. Now we'll move onto the next vid-comic and see if it's anything different."

Jordan loaded the next game into the system and the cutscene immediately started up once again. "Episode 3. Shadow of the robot." the narrator said. "For Captain Qwark hung onto the ship like the dung of a giant green space' Bird." and Sophia both looked in disgust at that imagery. "Finally, the ship arrived at its destination. A secret robotic laboratory on Planet Magmos. Drawing mastery of the ancient art of disguise, Qwark slipped into the laboratory completely undetected. His plan was flawless. But unfortunately for our hero, his every move was being watched closely."

"Da, Daaa, daaaaaaaaaaaa!" Jordan said with dramatic effect, which caused the younger Lombax to giggle in laughter. The game began and Jordan made his initial comments on the game as he played it.

 **Well, from the looks of it. There's no more platforming in this issue. It's actually now starting to turn into a FUCKING SHOOT 'EM UP! The only problem with this is that these fucking robots show no mercy. They just keep coming and coming...okay I guess they got me there. But this is just a game, its not real life. So why do they have to make this thing so FUCKING DIFFICULT!?**

"Jordan?!" Sophia yelled as she covered her ears from the Profanity.

"Sorry Sophia. But the viewers need to know,"

 **Alright. So from the looks of it, your in a large robotic factory similar to the droid factory on Geonosis in Star Wars. None of you have probably heard of it, but it's basically something similar to what you guys live in. So anyway..FUCK! I just died. But it's okay, as long as they're checkpoints in this game. Then that's okay with me.**

Jordan continued to play the game for two minutes straight. Unfortunately for the Human, he ended up dying four more times. And everytime he died, he would always yell some kind of profanity. And everytime he did, Sophia would cover her ears.

"Fuck!"

"Fuckload of shit!"

"SHIT FUCK!"

"These fuckers show no mercy!"

But finally, Jordan was able to reach the end of the level as he saw a large screen that displayed the hero's every move. All the Human had to do was atouch the giant Qwark token and the game was over. Once he did, the final cutscene of the game started and this left Jordan with questions. "What? No boss battles? We don't battle Nefarious or anything like that?" as Jordan was talking, the Final battle with Nefarious happened in front of the duo, in the form of a cutscene. "Of course" Jordan Facepalmed.

"It's over Nefarious!" Qwark yelled to the mad doctor as he pointed to him.

"Never! I am the greatest genius the galaxy has ever known! You're no match for the likes of me!"

"Ha! I used to beat up geeks like you in high school for breakfast. I'll bet you're prom date came in a box that said "Batteries not included"." Qwark took a good look at the doctor. And something popped into the captains brain that he hasn't felt in ages. "Say...haven't we met before?"

"NO! uh, no...of course not." Nefarious hesitated.

"Wait a minute! Now I remember. Me Bozells 9th grade Biology Class."

"AAAAAAAARGH! I always hated Biology!"

"That's right. You were the freak with the headgear! Remember when I use to clean the chalkboard with your pants? While you were still in them? Aaaaaah good times."

"You were three times my size!" Nefarious yelled.

"I was always big for my age."

"You were 26!"

"Say? How about a wedgie for old times sake?" as Qwark approached doctor, Nefarious started stepping back inch by inch. Soon, Nefarious was right over the edge of a lava pit . Once Qwark tried to grab the doctor by his underpants, Nefarious slipped off the platform and into the lava pit below. "QWAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK..." Nefarious screamed until his voice was silenced by a great ball of flames that shot out from the lava. Qwark looked down at the doomed doctor in tragedy. This truly was a series of unfortunate events. But Qwark simply shrugged the tragedy off and walked back to his ship. "Well I think it's safe to say we've seen the last of Dr. Nefarious. Time to celebrate another job pell done!" Qwark said.

"But the danger was far from over." the narrator said. "For in defeating one menace, Qwark had created another, more terrifying evil." the game ended and Jordan gave his final thoughts.

 **Wow! I can't believe I'm actually believing this story. So how does Nefarious turn into a robot. I guess that's something to look forward to in the next vid-comic, if we ever come across it. But thats all the games I wanted to review. This is Jordan Thompson, singing off.**

With all his games reviewed, Jordan turned the camera off and left the game in the system.

Once he sat back on the couch, he looked on the coffee table where his machine sat and saw one pill with a glass of water right beside it. Why did he have to take this medication? He could easily fight this illness himself. That's when he turned to Sophia. "'Hon? why don't you go to Ratchet and get in the ship with him and Clank."

"Okay!" she said with joy. She quickly rushed out of the room and to his ship. That's when Jordan quickly took the medication, rushed to his bed, and placed it under the mattress . Jordan then rushed to the ship and got in with the rest of the crew.

* * *

 **Uh oh! I think you guys know what will happen next! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And once again, if you really want to support this story, do feel free to review, fav, follow, or even support me on Patron (I know my description on the website sounds desperate. But I'm just speaking from the bottom of my heart). I think you guys know what story will come next if you've been following my story schedule. BYE! :D**

 **If you're enjoying the story so far, feel free to review, favorite or follow, or support me on Patron. Any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
